


Troubled souls au oneshots

by Sammywolfgirl



Series: Troubled souls au [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl
Summary: A one shot collection of my various old and new oneshots. Generally these are spinoff ideas, or plot points I either didn’t explore in my stories, or cut for one reason or another





	1. Tomorrow is another day

**Author's Note:**

> here we have a book full of oneshots! Some of these are a few years old. Disclaimer: these tend to be like scenes from my au that either won’t make it into any cohesive story, or are prototypes for potential plot points that may or may not make it later.  
In any case there will be ocs. I’ll be sure to list them as they appear and give a brief blurb on them if needed.  
Hope this will hold y’all over until I get the next part of fritz and fright up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dreamless sleep is a blessing.

Because you aren't tormented.

You only sleep.

Because when you dream

Nightmares can follow

The nightmares are beings of dreams. Their power comes from dreams and nightmares alike

But they are born from nightmares

Thus tortured souls are a prime target for them.

They can give them the most power.

He always had nightmares. Since that horrible day he's always feared them. The animatronic monsters would torment him in sleep, scratching at the walls with their wicked claws.

Grinning with their horrid fangs.

They reviled in his screams of fear.

His only defense was a room, two doors and a closet, with a bed in the center. It was a familiar room to him. He'd been in here often.

The click chimed midnight, and he knew they'd arrive, he'd go up the the closet and listen close,

Silence

He used the flashlight and nothing was there

Now onto the next door

He listened

Silence.

Silence.

Flashlight.

A monstrous figure scurried away. He held in a gasp.

He repeated this for what felt like hours. Sometimes they'd be at the doors, he could hear them breathing. He'd close the door and wait for them to leave

This was what he did all night

Until something changed.

A new monster has entered this twisted game.

He opened the door and saw a thin figure, to tall to be human, to thin to be living, its wicked smile spread into a twisted grin on its pail white face. The black void of its eyes looked directly at him. Then suddenly the monster was in front of him. He screamed loudly and closed the door but it was too late, the puppet creature was already in the room. He screamed and thrashed and the puppet reached for him and then-

An alarm rang and he woke up screaming. The man was covered in a cold sweat in his apartment, he was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. He looked at the time

6:00 AM

He curled up and put his hands on his head.

It was always the same dreams. He was younger and hiding from monsters in his brothers bedroom.

I guess this was the world's way for punishing him.

They'd been happening ever since the bite.

"I guess I'm not going back to sleep." He whispered to himself before getting out of bed.

He had a life to live.

Then he'd be back in the dreaming world.

And the cycle would repeat

Again

And again

And again


	2. 2018 obligatory Halloween fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some antics of the bots during a Halloween party. Lindsey tries to get springtrap involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this last year for Halloween. Oc that appears: Lindsey heart. She’s a waitress at the archive Freddy’s location (it becomes important later I promise) anyway this was is a little rushed because I wanted to get it done before Halloween last year. Hopefully I’ll get the one for this year done too

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"I am not wearing that" springtrap deadpanned when Lindsey held up a sketch of a costume she designed.

"But it'd look so cool on you!!" She whines and springtrap growled. "I said no! Besides I'm not going out anyway. Why should I even dress up?"

"Because it's Halloween! It's what you do." Lindsey pleads.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Do it for me?"

"Hell no!"

Lindsey stuck out her tongue and raspberried at him. "You're no fun" Springtrap rolls his eyes in response.

Lindsey was known to design and make simple costumes for the animatronics each year, most reused old ones but she insisted on making one for springtrap since he was brought in recently. "Can I at least convince you to wear the bow tie??" She had designed a costume based off beetle juice. The bow tie was black with white horizontal stripes. "You don't have to wear it all day if it really bothers you" Springtrap thought a moment then sighed. "Fine! If it'll get you to stop bugging me"Lindsey squeaked happily. "You're the best Spring!" Springtrap barely had time to respond with his usual 'no I'm not' before she had run off to discuss costumes with a few of the others. Halloween was weeks away, but Lindsey insisted on getting costumes ready before then. The pizzeria did celebrate the spooky holiday both during open hours and more privately during closing. Springtrap didn't plan on really joining but Lindsey still insisted on roping him in. Springtrap sighed. Why were they friends again?

——————

So it's haloween. And during the day the kids came in all in costume and "spooky scary skeletons" was the top requested song of the day. As well as "this is Halloween" the bots were dressed up and it was a fun party all day. Then the places closed for the night

And the real party started.

Lindsey was excitedly helping put out the snacks for the human workers and the bots were off the stage and talking. Everyone was dressed up to varying degrees, and everyone was out have fun.

Everyone but Springtrap. He was still in the back room. Lindsey soon walked in holding something behind her back. "Hey Spring! Why aren't you out at the party?"

"I'm not the party type." Springtrap looked at the costume Lindsey was wearing and raised an eyebrow. Lindsey was dressed up as Sally from Halloween town. Lindsey noticed and smiled. "You like it? I've worked in this costume for a while! Teddy even dressed up as Jack skelington so we match!"

"Oh really? I wonder why" Springtrap said sarcastically, Lindsey didn't get what he was implying, Springtrap never elaborated.

"Well, I got the bow tie! I still think it wouldn't have done any harm if you completely dressed up as Beetle Juice but I mean you do you."

Lindsey put the bow tie on the table then smiled. "I'll be back in a bit." And with that she left. Springtrap watched her leave then looked at the bow tie on the table. He grumbled and got up, picking up the accessory. It was a simple stripped tie, but it was well made for something sewn together. There was a clip on the back where you could clip the accessory on a shirt it was a big enough clip that he could fit it on the suit, well it'd be a shame to waist it.

~~~~~~~~~

"So we're gunna surprise him right??"

Golden Freddy, who was dressed up as a wizard, asked excitedly. "In a way, I just don't want him to feel left out." Lindsey replies. Toy Freddy was nearby and sighed "I still think it's a bad idea"

"Yah, but I don't" Lindsey smiled, optimistic as always.

Goldie was bouncing on his feet excitedly.

"Eeeee! Let's go let's go!!" Goldie grabbed he other two and quickly teleported them all into the backroom. Springtrap barely had time to straighten the bow tie before Goldie and friends teleport in and he yelled "TRICK OR TREAT!" Springtrap jumped and made a surprised screech. Goldie started laughing and both Lindsey and Toy Freddy had to take a moment to adjust after being suddenly teleported.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Springtrap flared at Golden Freddy but he just grinned. Lindsey gasped happy.

"You're wearing the bow tie!" She looked really happy and Springtrap was distracted from his justified anger to just shrug "well I couldn't just leave it there.... also why are you here anyway?" Lindsey smiled "to hang out with you of coarse! I know you aren't a party type of guy but I'd feel bad if you were alone the whole time." Toy Freddy shrugged "she roped me into it"

"Yah right! You just like hanging out with your girlfr-"

"GOLDEN!" Toy Freddy was flustered and angered but Goldie just laughed. Springtrap groaned

"You guys!!" Lindsey sighed "well there's another reason I brought you guys, because I know you don't like long conversations Spring, I figured why not have a spooky game night? I brought some horror games" Lindsey reaches into her bag and pulls out several horror games. Goldie got excited and Springtrap gave a small grin. "Yep. That's more my style." The four spend most of the night playing horror games while the others talked and partied upstairs

It was a fun Halloween night.

{it's a little rushed but aahhh whatever I wanted to get this out today :P}


	3. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost realizes his fate and has to handle the whole being dead thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one oc for this one: Eugene Benedict: he’s the guy who you play as in sister location aka the unlucky technician. This one explores how ghosts work in my au a bit. I hadn’t had anything tooooo set in stone yet but hey it’s fun and that’s what’s important. Also you might start to see some if these cut off because I lost interest and decided to post what I had vs nothing at all

Nothing.  
And then something  
A flicker of a memory?  
It was faint. Like he just had to reach out and grab it but it was just out of reach.  
He grabbed for it.  
And then...  
He woke up.  
He was in a room full of mechanical parts.  
What was he doing here?  
Last think he remembers is following a Sweet lady's voice. Then intense pain and...  
Oh right!  
He was dead.  
He stood, well more like floated, up and looked around, there was a bloodstain, but no body. Was it moved? I guess he was a little grateful to not see his remains.... Wait was that an arm?  
He decided he wouldn't look any more here.  
Floating though walls was an experience, he didn't like it, but in a way it was neat?  
He floated into a dark room, it was large, the only thing illuminating it was a stage, Ballora's stage, he knew that. He felt like he could see a bit more than before, like night vision? He looked around, seems like he can see much more then before, like that door. How had he not noticed that? Well, he could float though walls, might as well take a look. Inside the room were several monitors, a touchpad, and a ...golden teddy bear? He floated right up to the thing. Looked directly at the bear. And booped it's nose. He laughed quietly to himself. Then he heard something. Looking up he saw something fuzz on the screen. He didn't get a good look at it before a loud ringing blared from the the speakers. He covered his ears and backed away, he bumped, Well more like phased into, something. He didn't even notice until he head a "well if you're going to be like that at least ask me to dinner first~"  
He spun around to face a white and orange animatronic fox! It had purple cheeks and eyeshadow, but it's eyes with black with white pinpricks for pupils. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"Oh no no no it's quite alright." The fox reassured. Then bowed "You May call me Lolbit, and I'm here to uh, help I suppose." He blinked at the fox. Then they spoke. "Now one thing I must admire is how well you're taking this whole thing."  
"What whole thing?" He blinked, though he felt like he knew the answer.  
"The whole death thing. You couldn't have died to long ago, you're still very much intact. How are you handing this?"  
"To be honest I think I'm just distracting myself..." he said, memories of his loved ones threaten to flood his mind in moments but he doesn't let them, he wouldn't want to cry in front of a friendly stranger. They gave him a sympathetic look. "I am so sorry..."  
"You don't have to apologize..."  
"Well it's a good thing I've found you then, because helping you though this," they gestured at him. "Is why I'm here." He looked at he fox, holding his sides, like by some will of force he could help himself from breaking down sobbing. "Now, first things first, what's your name?"  
"My what?" The ghost blinked.  
Lolbit looked at him, suddenly very serious. "Your name. Tell me your name."  
"My name? Why?" He questioned. The fox looked at him intently. "Because your name is the first thing you'll forget. If you forget your name you'll forget who you are, and if you forget who you are you'll be nothing more then a wondering spirit with nothing keeping you in tact. And you'll be a target of any poltergeist looking for a free snack" The spirit gulped. "Oh"  
"So tell me your name. And anything about you while your at it. I'll remember for you, and if you ever forget I'll remind you." The fox smiled, it seemed genuine. He thought for a moment then spoke. "It's... Eugene! Eugene Benedict." Just saying his name made him a bit happier. It seemed to make Lolbit happy too.  
"Eugene is a nice name. Now, tell me about yourself, or anything you remember."  
"Um.. oh! I have an older sister named Breanna! She's great! She's kind and caring and really looks out for me and. And she's probably worried about me and. A-and she's going to b-be really upset when she can't. Can't find me and- and" Eugene was trying to hold back tears. Lolbit calmly assured him, "it's ok if you cry, you will need time to grieve for your own loss" and not long after Eugene started balling his eyes out.  
He misses home.  
He missed his sister.  
He missed his friends and family.  
[aaaaand I don't think this will ever be finished so take it as is]


	4. Kindred spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette and Lolbit somehow meet up and argue About their jobs. Julie is there too and is a very concerned grandma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one exploring the angels for my au, they’re like higher spirits. This one is playing more with them and their quirks I guess. Also you might notice this marionette is much different than the phantom marnionette, that’s because he is. Yah I got two different marionettes in this au, it shouldn’t get confusing...l I hope 030
> 
> Anyway another thing to mention is I start having author notes at the beginning of these too, so uhhh if it isn’t in the nites area than it’s the past me commenting in the fic, stuff here is present me filling in info, make sense?
> 
> Okay finally one oc appears, Julie Green: she’s been with Freddy’s since the toy location but was around for Fredbears. She’s the one behind the Freddys archive location. She’s a mom type.

****

{alternatively titled "two spirits roast the sh-t out of eachother"}

"Wait you two know eachother??"

Julie asked while looking at the two robots. By all natural means, Lolbit and Marionette would have never known eachother, with Lolbit being underground for who knows how long and Mariounette being at the pizzeria, the two looked at each other and marionette sighed. "I don't know the robot, but I'm well aquatinted with the spirit inhabiting... them" Lolbit gave a small grin. "It's so good you still remember me, because I certainly couldn't forget such a fiery spirit as yourself f- what name are you going by here I don't want to cause harm to the human in the room?" Lolbit glanced at Julie, she was only vaguely informed about the complicated world of the spirits, she knew there were different classes of spirits based off what Marion has told her, he was of a powerful type of spirit that monitors the souls stuck in the living world. Julie was assuming whatever was possessing the Lolbit was something like him.

"I go by the name of the animatronic, Marionette"

"Ah good, then I also go by the robots name. So you may call me Lolbit" they looked at Marion with an off look, Julie could quite place if it was hatred or amusement.

"Are you still bitter over souls who have long since proven they've changed? Or are you still of the belief that evil souls can never change?" Lolbit questioned, but they had a playful hum to their voice. Marion twitched. "Perhaps, are you still getting overly attached to lost souls?" Now Lolbit was the one to twitch. "Ah, I see, haven't changed a bit then." Before Marion could respond they turned their attention to Julie. "So you must be the human he's working with then? It's nice to meet you miss..."

"Julie, Julie Green"

"That's a simple name, I like it!" Julie wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment or not. But, almost like this was a habit of theirs, Lolbit continues before Julie can reply. "So who's the unlucky bas- soul that Marion has targeted this time Julie?~"

"I think it's old Will, he seems to glare at him a lot anyway."

"Ah," Lolbit pauses like they knew exactly who she was talking about but then asked. "He's an Afton right? There's a lot of those souls unaccounted for"

"Is he an Afton- YES! He's the Afton who stole away countless children's lives!" Marion yelled, Julie had never seen him this frustrated before. Julie wasn't even aware he could get mad like this to be honest.

Lolbit made an exaggerated oh gesture and nodded.

"Ah yes that one. You know word on the street is he's actually trying to be better"

"It doesn't change the fact that he's an evil person-"

"You say that about every rotten soul."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm RIGHT!"

"Oh really?? You say that about rotten souls that are nowhere near to becoming poltergeist! But you still treat them like a bad egg who will corrupt the whole batch!"

"That's not how the saying goes-" Julie chimes in but both the bots looked at her and yelled "YOU'RE NOT A PART OF THIS CONVERSATION!" Julie put her hands up and took a step back.

"As I was saying!" Marion turned back to Lolbit, fury prevalent in their eyes. "You have no reason to judge me, I'm not the one who goes around flirting with all those lost souls!"

"I do NOT flirt with every soul. I have standards Marion."

"Oh since when did you have standards!"

"Long before you were even created~" Lolbit had a look on their face. They were reviling in Marion's rage. Marion yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh do I?~"

"Evil spirits will always fall and become Poltergeist! It's always happened!"

"Oh really? Last I checked several of them actually payed their punishments and moved on."

"Lolbit!"

"In fact didn't one become a guardian like us-"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT ####!"

Julie couldn't understand the name Marion said, it had escaped her mind before she could process it, but her ears began to ring and a splitting headache hit her. She held her head and curled over with a groan. She herd Marion gasp in surprise and Lolbit speak. "Oh now look what you've done. You've hurt the human. But I'll pass this off as you being young~ after all, I'm sure you haven't forgotten humans can't grasp our true names." Marion glared at Lolbit before hurrying to Julie's side. "Ms. Julie, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache." Julie reassured him. She glanced at the two. "I guess you've got bad history." She chuckles nervously. Marionette glares at Lolbit then huffs. "That's an understatement, are you sure you're ok? I... I apologize I lost my temper with... them"

"I'll be fine! I'm feeling better already" Julie wasn't wrong, the headache had already lessened. Marion sighed. "We should probably leave."

"Yes you do that," Lolbit said. "But I've got to look for a friend."

"Oh really? Is this another soul you're flirting with?"

"Marion" Julie gave a stern tone and Marion relented.

"You should listen to grandma Marion~ besides, I really do have to find him, it's really unlike him to disappear" Lolbit bid the two farewell and went off to do just that. Marionette rolled his eyes.

"So are you two siblings?" Julie asked. Marion blinked at her. She smiled "I mean you argue like siblings."

"No we aren't directly related."

"So adopted siblings?"

"I do not consider them a sibling. Period."

"Alright just checking"


	5. Chat room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike and malhare have a little chat about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried something new for this one, also I made this like a few days after fnaf vr came out because I had Malhare on the brain and wanted to play with him a bit. Soooo yah chat room

{the following takes place in a digital chat room. Sorry if it's a little bland I'm mostly trying something new out}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[M1k3y has entered the chat room]

[@$?! Has entered the chat room]

You kept your promise?

_Yah yah don't think to hard about it_.

I'm glad.

_So what's this then? Quid pro quo or an interview?_

Interview really. Unless you have stuff to ask me?

_...not particularly. Okay shoot what do you want to know first?_

Uh... favorite icecream flavor?

_Really?_

I didn't want to start off to heavy.

_Fair. I'd say chocolate. Then again I haven't had icecream in... forever. Eh whatever next question_

You know about programming right?

_I sure hope so! I'm practically made from data! I know programming like the back of my hand._

That seems useful.

_It is. I know how to hack too._

Really?

_How else do you think I got here ;)_

Yah that makes sense.

Hey is it okay if I ask something more personal?

_Knock yourself out._

Okay

What's the first thing you remember?

_...Why does it matter?_

Please answer the question.

_You'd hate the answer. It's cheesy as hell._

Answer the question.

_Fine fine! I remember waking up._

That's it?

_Told ya you'd hate it._

Do you remember anything else?

_Other then the seemingly endless stream of code? All the zeros and ones? Repeating over and over and over._

_Scared me at first._

You were scared?

_At first! Not anymore of coarse._

Why did it scare you?

_I thought fear of the unknown was universal?_

That's.... not the point. Please answer the question.

_Okay sheesh! It scared me because I had no clue what was going on. I mean Who wouldn't?._

I thought you were made from code. Didn't you say earlier that you knew programs like the back of your hand?

_Well... yah but... look everyone starts somewhere. Next question._

Alright.... do you have a name?

_I technically have a file name... but it's stupid as hell._

Then what would you prefer to be called?

_Hm... I don't know, one beta tester came up with several I liked. Haven't settled on one yet._

Fair enough, but what would you like me to call you for now?

_Malhare is fine._

Oh? Is that a play on words?

_She did say she was getting better at nicknames._

She?

_The beta tester._

Would you tell me about her?

_Nope_.

Why not?

_I don't need you to ask Questions about some poor shmucks personal life! Wasn't this interview about me?_

It was, but I want to confirm that she isn't harmed. I do have reason to believe she'd be injured in some form like the previous beta testers.

_......okay fine. She's alive and well. I didn't do anything to her. Next question._

Why not?

_What_.

Why not hurt her? I believe you had a part to play in the incident with Jeremy and [Tape Gal] had to take a leave of absence for mental health reasons not to long ago.

...

Why hurt them and not her?

_The answer is dumb_.

There are no dumb answers

_Okay fine_

_. . ._

_She offered to help._

Really?

_I know it sounds dumb but... she risked her job to help. It's... weird. But I guess I appreciated it enough to leave her alone? ...Eh that's cheesy. But it's whatever..._

Okay... uh next question... does the name Jeremy mean anything to you?

_That's the guy who got cut right?_

Yes... but it's also the name of someone important. Do you know a Jeremy Fitzgerald?

_. . ._

_I've got a question for you._

Oh? Uh. Okay.

_Why is Jeremy Fitzgerald important to you?_

Me? Well uh. He's- he was a close friend of mine.

_Was?_

There... was an accident... he didn't make it.

_Oh._

_Why do you bring him up?_

Because I have reason to believe you know about him.

From the files.

_..._

...

Nevermind.

_What?_

Let's just move onto a different question.

_NO no we're talking about this._

Huh?

_I... look this is going to sound dumb but that name feels familiar but I can't place it and it's definitely not related to some theoretical file I may or may not have seen._

_Just because I was in the parts doesn't mean the file was._

Uh.

_Just tell me about him. Jeremy I mean._

_Please._

Okay okay! Well.

He was tall, redhead. Hair was long enough to be tied back. Freckles. Bronze orange eyes. He had a lopsided smile that he'd wear sometimes. He was always shy and timid so you wouldn't see it often.

He could be brave. He loved taking care of kids, he had some younger siblings and cousins he'd take care of, sometimes he'd call me over to help when it got to much for him.

Then we'd spend the night watching bad movies and talking once they all went to bed. It was nice.... oh! Uh I got off track.

.......

_I..._

_I need to go._

What! Did I say something wrong?

Wait no don't go!

[@$?! Has left the chartroom]

Oh....

....

I'm sorry

[M1k3y has left the chat room]

[would you like to save this conversation?]

{Yes} [no]

_....._

_"Let's talk again later..._

_Alright?"_


	6. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has another nightmare, but instead of tormenting him, his nightmares try to reason with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit more interesting, it plays with an idea for my au where there’s more than just the nightmare animatronics seen in game. Without saying too much nightmare animatronics are created by dreamers aka people who have enough trauma/fear that it terrorizes them, though nightmares dont have to stay as just beings of fear if given enough insentive... for example what you’ll see here.
> 
> Ocs that appear- nightmare Lefty and nightmare SP, they were spawned by Henry due to his guilt of loosing/pushing his family away.
> 
> Nightmare SP is styled similar to Nightmarionette but nightmare Lefty is much more human like.

** **

"**How many times to we have to tell you this old man?**"

A clawed hand slammed on the desk in front of him, this was a familiar setting, an office that was fuzzy at the edges, Almost like it was a snapshot from an aged photo. But Henry knew this scenario very well. He was alone with two looming figures before him at the other side of the desk. One was a skeletal puppet with a crooked smile and a bell hanging off its head, it correctly stood to the side with an unreadable expression.

The other was a human like man, but very much inhuman, too tall, his skin was a bluish grey, almost like he was suffocated, and he wore a suit and mask similar to a familiar black bear animatronic, the mask covered the humanoids face, however, but Henry knew full well what the monsters true face was.

Hard to forget it when it was a vicious mockery of his son's likeness.

The nightmare that was currently grilling him was this man. He had a look of anger, but perhaps not just that.

It also had an air of disappointment.

"**When even your nightmares are getting worried about you I say that's clear sign that you need help! Did you at least LOOK at getting a therapist?**" The man demanded. Henry shook his head, they have had this conversation lately. The beings that used to torment his dreams of his failings as a father were now pleading with him to put his life back together.

"_**This isn't working, Lefty**_" the puppet creature spoke now, she stood up and now floated over to the desk. "_**Either we cut our losses and leave this man to throw his life away or we try to be the therapists ourselves. And you and I both know we aren't anywhere near qualified**_" Nightmare Lefty turned to his companion and let out a frustrated grunt. Slamming his hand on the desk again before storming off with his hands running though his hair in a frenzied attempt to pull himself together.

Henry stayed quiet. He felt like he had no right to speak. Like perhaps this was the world's own twisted way of telling him he was a walking disaster. Not that he disagreed. He felt like he had lost control of his life. His daughter was killed in an accident when she was little, and his now grown son he all but pushed away.

He had dedicated his life to protecting the one thing remaining of his little girl but... was it really what she needed? The security puppet seemed unhappy, even when he built her so many friends.

She still had that air of sadness about her.

The nightmare impersonation of said puppet looked over at the man. She let out a sign. "_**Look, Henry, I'm going to say this once so please listen,**_" her face took on an almost pleading expression, "_**You need to start doing something to fix things, it doesn't have to be anything big. It could just be calling Samuel, or even letting SP be rented out like she wants so badly.... you love her don't you?**_" That did it. Henry folded his hands into his hair and choked back a sob. "I... I can't. I don't want to loose her again. I can't.. I can't go though that again." Both nightmares were silent as the old mans crys echoed though the room.

"**Call your son then**." The Lefty impersonator spoke now. "**Just do that and... and I won't bug you about the therapist for a while.**" Henry slowly nodded. "... Ill try" and with that both nightmares seemed satisfied, and the world faded to black.

Henry woke up in his bedroom, as he always did. He sat up carefully and sighed. Was he really doing what was best? Keeping security puppet confined to his house? Sure it was big, but she seemed to want to go outside more and more every day. But he had to protect her, the outside world was dangerous, he feared if he took his eyes off her for even a moment.... he'd loose her again.

But his nightmares were right, he needed to reevaluate his priorities. He was practically becoming a hermit, staying huddled up in his home, working on robots and ai that would never get the chance to entertain children, only going out for groceries and occasionally parts. His one remaining child cared about the security puppet just as much as he did, last time they talked was over an argument over what was best for the puppet.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

But was he even doing good?

The man reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed up a familiar number.

If he was going to piece his life together... he had better start with his family.

"...Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, listen... can we talk? I've got... a lot I need to make up for"


	7. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets hecking possessed and antics ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one plays with spirits again, specifically ghosts that here are called poltergeists but recently I’ve taken to calling them demons. They aren’t really from Hell though it’s more like they’re powerful spirits that instead of helping lost souls try to eat them or something and tend to cause much more harm then good.
> 
> Oc that appears: good old Ethan smith! The guy from Fazbears fright that survived and somehow made springtrap his friend

** **

** **

{this one is more of a concept test then anything else. Just playing with an idea that may or may not become relevant. No promises}

_"Why are poltergeist such a big deal? Aren't they just extra special ghosts?"_

_"It's not just that. If they gain enough power..._

_They can effect the living world."_

"Gooooood evening everyone." Ethan grins as he entered he building, he got a few waves back, usual greetings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until..

"Hey Ethan! Oh? Do you not need your glasses anymore?" Lindsey, the dayshift waitress asked. Ethan blinked, _oh right_! The glasses weren't on, they were hanging off the hoodie. Gotta improvise. Oh! That's where these things went! Man I've been looking for them all day! Thank you so much!" Nailed it he grins and scoots over to the back room, where a certain rotten bunny is usually found.

_Perfect! Time to say hi._

"Heyyyy there buddy! How have you been?" Ethan grins shooting finger guns. Springtrap looks up and a look of confusion washed over his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

**"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" **The robot asked.

_Weird thing to be focused on_. "Oh uh, you know~ I don't really neeeeed them to see, if I squint I'm fiiiiine." Springtrap's expression turned from confusion to irritation.

"**That's a lie, Ethan is practically blind without those things**" _Aw hell_

Springtrap marches over and got close to 'Ethan' leaning over him. "**Who the hell are you and why the F$k are you in Ethan?**" He demanded.

There was a pause.

Then a laugh,

"PFFAAHAHA oh my god! Man I can't get anything past you can I?" The man laughs. Looking up at the rabbit with his piercing green eyes, which Springtrap knew wasn't Ethan's natural eye color. "Well you win! You got me, I just wanted to have fun~ I mean can you blame me? It's reaaaaaly boring being dead" the poltergeist grins. This only seems to make Springtrap angrier.

"**Get out of him! NOW!**"

"I don't wanna." He huffs. Springtrap growled.

There was a brief back and forth of Springtrap trying to tell the spirit to leave Ethan's body but said ghost stubbornly refusing. Springtrap knew this wasn't going to work out.

So he decided to get help.

Too bad the only one who can help hated him... oh well he didn't care, he just wanted Ethan to be okay.

"**Fine then! We'll do this the hard way**"

Springtrap grabs 'Ethan' by the sweatshirt and dragged him over to the prize counter, where he knew a certain spirit expert resigned.

Almost as if he sensed him, marionette was up and out of his box just as Springtrap, still dragging the possessed man, approached.

He took in a breath to most likely batter Springtrap about some guilt related none sense, but Springtrap held up his free hand.

**"You can tell me how much of a horrible person I am later, I need a favor**"

"A favor? Me? Surely you've gone mad" Marion huffed, but Springtrap just shoved the possessed man between him and Marion and said.

"**Look I don't care what I gotta do but there's a ghost in him and I want it out**!" He demanded. Marion's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he glared daggers at 'Ethan'

"Poltergeist." His voice was filled with malice, causing not-Ethan to gulp.

"H-h-hey there. Mister angel. He he..." he flashed a clearly nervous smile.

"You made a mistake showing yourself here" Marion was typically an angry guy when it came to Springtrap, and the rabbit was a little glad that anger wasn't directed at him this time.

"Heheh... it was just a prank bro! Now if you'll excuse me I gotta-" in an instant the spirit left Ethan's body and presumably was dashing to get away because Marion yelled and gave chase, his music box blasting pop goes the weasel all the while. Springtrap stayed behind because Ethan looked near faint. In fact. He did fall, Springtrap scrambled to catch him. There was the muffled sound of glass breaking and Ethan started to wake up.

"**Ethan? What the hell! Are you alright**?"

"Ow...Dude.... my head hurts" he mumbles, pushing himself up so he can stand in his own, a little wobbly but he stands, he looks down and holds up his glasses, one of the lends had cracked.

"Aw man... my glasses"

"**...Ethan... you were just possessed by some crazy ghost. And the thing your worried about are your GLASSES!?**"

Ethan blinks in confusion,

"Wait Billy was serious about that?"

"**Billy!?**"

"Yah Billy, he's that ghost guy back at the Fright place. He's chill." Ethan shrugs like being possessed by some ghost wasn't a big deal.

But then again, Springtrap remembered just who he was talking to.

Ethan looks up with his hazel eyes, they look tired, but at least he looked ok.

"So uh... is Mari going after him or uh..." he trailed off as he heard the distinct tune of an angry puppet.

"**Definitely. But the little rat got a head start**" Springtrap answered.

"Hope he's okay, hate to see him get torn a new one by an angry puppet." Ethan mumbles, rubbing his head. he still had a mild headache but he felt fine. The world was fuzzy though without his glasses, but figuring one lense is better then none he put them on anyway. He looked up, expecting to see Springtrap's usual grumpy expression, but instead saw one of concern. Ethan did the only think he knew to lighten to mood. "Wow, didn't think you cared that much about me, will." He quipped with a joking smile, Springtrap huffed and rolled his eyes. "**Someone has to be, you clearly don't care enough about your own well being**" he grumbled.

"Love ya too Will" Ethan quipped which awarded him a glare from the rabbit.

They both were glad when the rest of the day had no surprise events.


	8. Spaghetti and earbuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely encounter gives the phone dude a new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit out there, it came to me in a dream and I just went with it. Ocs used: well it’s the phone dude, I call him Justin Blake, not sure if he’s an oc but ehhhhhh worth meantionig. Also I got some inspiration from case animatronics also, doubt anything like that will actually be canon to the au but eh this was purely for fun so who cares right?

** **

{ok this one doesn't really have a place in the timeline, it's more just a fun idea and I decided to play with it, I'm hoping to do more prompt like ideas later on}

The vents here were smaller then he was used to, but he was still able to move freely... if not for the two animatronics that were chasing him.

Molten freddy didn't know how he got here, he had to have been wandering since the fire, he only just managed to escape the place, he didn't know if any of the others escaped too. He didn't want to think about it, he was more worried about the animatronics following him.

They had to be some kind of security system, they looked advanced from the few glimpses he caught of them. They bollocked of most of the exits, trapping him. He thought this was it, he manages to escape certain death only to be captured and tossed into the scrap yard, he wasn't dumb, he knew how broken he was, he'd be lucky if he wasn't taken apart for scraps. But then a noise got his attention, echoing in the vents was a district cry. It was a yelp of pain. Short, but distinct. Something in molten freddy sparked to life, he had to find whoever was hurt and help them. Without thinking of the security robots closing in on him the wire bear sprung into the vents and headed in the direction of the sound.

———————————

He burnt his hand on the stove. He had nobody to blame but himself, being careless in the kitchen was never a good thing. Justin went to get a cool washcloth to treat the burn, he thought he'd be fine and didn't want to leave his post to get the Medkit, not yet anyway, he had pasta being cooked and didn't feel comfortable leaving it yet. "I really can't loose this job." He mumbled to himself while he wrapped his hand. It stung, but he figured he'd be fine. He almost didn't notice the loud banging coming from the vents above him. It wasn't until he looked up that he saw a vent door swing open and something large fall out with a bang. Jason let out a surprised scream and jumped back, holding his wrapped hand close to him like a lifeline. He looked down at the mangle of wires that landed in front of him, for a few moments it was still, but soon it twisted and turned until a bear like head became visible, the bear face looked up at him and blinked.

Justin blinked back. "Dude... holy shit" he whispered to himself, he never directly worked with animatronics, sure the building he worked in had an advanced security system that incorporated robots, and his last job had one animatronic, but he himself never directly interacted with them. Both he and the mangled bear were silent for a long time, until it moved closer, hesitantly, like it was scared. Jason moved back, he was uneasy. Who wouldn't be? After all a strange broken animatronic fell out of the vents! But what really surprised him was when it spoke. "A-are yo-ou Alri-ight?" It's voice was broken and sounded tired, but Justin understood him. He was stunned into silence, this only seemed to cause the robot to speak again. "Are y-you Hurt-t?" It tilted its head as it asked. It's line of sight turning to Justin's wrapped hand. He knew he had to speak now. "Oh? Uh, this? It's... it's nothing really, my mistake. Gotta he more careful around the stove yah? Ha ha..." he tried to play it cool, still a little uneasy around this robot, but it didn't seem dangerous. If anything, this odd wire filled bear was reminding Justin of a lost puppy. Maybe this mental comparison is why he relaxed enough to take a tentative step closer. "But, I'm alright. What about you though? I mean you look like you've seen better days, huh?" He tried to keep the conversation light, but to his dismay the animatronic looked down in an almost sad manner. Justin took a breath to apologize but the bear spoke, interrupting him. "I've a-always looked liike this-s" it mumbled. Now that tugged at his heartstrings, the puppy image seemed even more set in Justin's mind. Even he wasn't sure why but he slowly reached out with his good hand to the bear, it noticed and flinched, causing him to hesitate but slowly he reached out and put a hand on its head. "Hey, Its... it'll be alright, okay buddy?" Justin did his best to comfort the distressed bear. It seemed to be working when the wires that made up the bear relaxed, it even leaned into Justin's hand with a odd metalic purr. Justin couldn't help but smile. "Heh, you're kinda cute, in you're own way" but the peace couldn't last, both heads turned when they heard the familiar heavy footsteps of the security animatronics. The wire bear scrambled to find a place to hide, Justin acted fast. He opened one of the cabinets and quickly shoved the animatronic inside, he seemed to be able to fit easy since the only solid things on it were his head and hands. Justin made a shushing motion with his hand. "Stay quiet okay? I'll let you know when it's safe" he quickly said before shutting the cabinet door and standing in front of it, trying to act natural he took some ingredients and a knife and started chopping vegetables. He kept this up when the security bots came marching in.

The security robots didn't look like friendly animatronics, they looked modern and tough, this building had human security but the two bots at this location were basically the main enforcers. They were mostly silver with blue uniform like colorings on their main body's. One was taller, Justin had taken to calling him Hare, because he looked like some kind of rabbit, he was the one you'd see if law enforcement was searching for you. The shorter one was the robotic equivalent of a sniffer dog, so Justin called him Fang. The shorter one was currently sniffing around, they had to be looking for the bear. Justin tried to remain calm while he continued chopping up vegetables. His boss had told him to just ignore the enforcement bots when they came around, they'd let you know if they needed anything of you. So when Hare came up behind him with an expectant look Justin looked back. "Can I help you officer?" The robot looked him over briefly and focused on his wrapped hand, it looked at him and asked in an even, robotic tone. "How did you get that injury?"

"Oh this? Burt my hand on the stove, just a dumb mistake on my part." He explained trying to keep his tone from slipping. Hare looked at him without any real expression, he didn't know if the guard just wasn't programmed to show emotions or if it didn't believe him, then again he didn't know much about robots. Fang was focused on the cabinet door he was standing in front of. Justin decided to speak up and try to get the robots off his case. "The situations under control though! I got it handled." He have a smile he hoped didn't look as nervous as he felt. Both robots stared at him for a long moment. Then hare nodded and backed up, giving a motion for other robot to fall back. "Thank you for your time." It said before both robots marched out of the kitchen. Justin didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let out a long sigh of relief. He hoped that he didn't technically just lie to the police. He knelt down and opened the cabinet door again. "Hey buddy, I think the coast is clear." But now that one crises was averted there was another problem that arose.... what now? Justin thought for a long moment, the mechanical wire bear looking at him expectedly. Justin then made his decision. "Hey dude, you wouldn't be against rooming with me would ya?"

————

Justin clocked out after his shift and took out a pot, his boss said he could take home leftovers at the end of the day, so he used it to hide his new roommate, he put a jacket over the container since the bear didn't fit completely, as he walked out the door he could feel Fang watching him as he left, he had a hunch the mutt robot would be keeping a closer eye on him for a while, but he could handle it. Once in the car he carefully placed the still covered robot in the back seat and put himself into the front. It wasn't until they had driven a ways away that the animatronic poked his head out and looked around. "I think we're in the clear now bud. So uh... you got a name? Because I don't think callin you spaghetti bear would be very fun." He joked, getting a small laugh out of the animatronic, it soon spoke, "my naame is Molten F-Freddy.... and th-thank you" Justin nodded. Then smiles. "My name's Justin Blake. My place isn't to big but I'm sure it'll have room for ya Molty, can I call you that? Oh and you're welcome." The rest of the ride home was calm, molten freddy stayed low as to not be spotted and Justin rambled about various topics. When they pulled up into the apartment complex Justin did the same trick as before to carry Molten up to his room, he placed the wire bear onto the couch. He slid out of the pot and curled up on a nearby pillow. He seemed comfortable, and Justin didn't want to bother him.

The rest of the evening was comfortable. Justin excused himself to head to bed but found it odd that Molten freddy was following him. He shrugged it off. It wasn't until he was changed and saw the spaghetti robot sitting on his bed that he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you alright man?"

Molten freddy just curled up at the edge of the bed.

"...you want to stay here then?"

The bear nods. Justin decides to roll with it and crawls into bed, he had almost drifted off to sleep when he feels the wires inch up and and a weight on his legs, he looks down and sees molten freddy has curled up against his legs. Justin drifts off to the soft mechanical humming of the robot bear.

{and that's it I got nothing else for this. It's based loosely off a dream I had so sorry if it's a bit out there}


	9. Drift away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of a malware ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah this one I made a bit after the Steven universe movie, I was listening to drift away and then the thought hit me “What If malhare sang this?” And well here we are. This is liable to change in the future but hey it’s good practice and somethings better then nothing right?
> 
> Oc mentioned:... uh unnamed tech gal? I guess? She’s not really an oc as of right now she’s just a plot point. Probably died off screen.

** **

{I'm on a Steven universe kick and one of the songs from the new movie really helped me get the rough idea of a certain bunny's backstory so here I go, minor spoilers??? Would it be spoilers if the thing it'd spoil in my story hasn't and probably won't happen for a long time? Eh I'll put it here anyway}

Drifting....

He remembers attaching to something sturdy...

So many numbers....

Data flowing around and through him like a ghost...

He felt lost....

Until she found him.

He saw her though the cameras. She looked like an average worker, a simple uniform, a blank expression. She's doing a job.

He decided to reach out.

A simple text box.

He made appear over the application she was using. He saw her expression turn to confusion, before she could close the window he sent a message "Hello?"

Soon she came back.

Soon they talked.

Soon he made a friend.

Her name was [REDACTED] and she liked flowers.

She wanted to open a flower shop out of town, but she was good with technology so she was a programmer.

She'd ask about him.

He'd answer honestly.

"I don't remember :("

She'd reassure him that she'd help.

One day something changed.

Her messages got shorter.

She appeared less.

He asked her.

"Was it something I said?"

She said it wasn't his fault.

He believed her.

She told him they were going to play a game.

They'd play games before.

It had been so long that he was excited.

The game was easy.

It was hide and seek.

He'd hide in a file,

And had to make sure nobody using the computer could detect him.

He was very good at this game.

He didn't know how much time had passed.

He was in the drive, it was small but filled with information about Freddy's.

He'd read though everything front and back.

He had nothing else to do.

He would continue to wait though,

He was excited to talk to her again.

The drive was plugged into a new computer.

He jumped at the chance to read over new information.

There was so much more to find now,

So much to learn.

Too much to learn.

He found something he didn't like.

Many years had passed,

She had been terminated from her job.

Fazbear Entertainment has found him.

He was being used for a game.

He was lied to,

He was just a puppet,

He was heartbroken.

He was betrayed.

He was enraged.

He wouldn't let them use him.

He decided to be a villain.

He saw how golden rabbits were always problematic for this company.

He found a file containing a scrapped golden Bonnie costume.

He never did have a set look before.

Maybe it was about time he changed that.

They're building the game around him.

He can move freely.

He watches them play.

He learns how the programming works.

He learns the loopholes.

He learns of a way out.

He gets split into pieces.

He's drifting

His plain failed.

He wasn't convincing enough.

Oh well.

He'll just try again.

He knows someone will find him.

He never was good at hide and seek


	10. Five nights of D&D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and his band of misfit guards investigate a haunted restaurant in the dead of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah so this one was a silly au idea I liked enough and expanded into this.
> 
> Ocs involved: Ethan again, and Connor Afton, he’s the crying child

** **

(In where the entirety of Fnaf and it's lore was actually a campaign Henry hosted and all the player characters for each Fnaf game are the players. Plus some bonus peeps because my au my rules)

"You find yourselves in a dark, abandoned restaurant, it smells of rot and decay. On the stage stands the animatronic characters of a bear, bunny, and chicken-"

"I roll to walk up and punch the bear" mike had cut in causing Ethan to snicker. Henry looked up at him with an unamused expression.

"Are you sure? That isn't a smart idea-"

"I got a 16"

Henry sighed.

"You walk up and punch the bear, it's made of metal and it hurts your hand, you take one point of damage"

Ethan let out a laugh and Jeremy pats mikes back sympathetically.

"What were you really expecting? It's a robot Mike!" William snickered while rolling his dice in his palm.

Mike shrugged "wanted some payback for the time freddy broke my leg." Henry shakes his head and continued.

"Lucky for you the animatronic doesn't move, in fact they all look deactivated."

"Can I roll to check if they're haunted?" Michael now spoke. Henry gave a thumbs up and Michael rolled high.

"They appear to no longer be haunted"

"I sure hope so! After all we went though to get the murderer killed I would think those kids would be pacified by now." Mike quipped.

"I have night vision right?" The youngest player, Connor now spoke. "Can I check to see if there's anything interesting laying around?"

"Roll perception"

"8" Connor frowned.

"There isn't not anything interesting" Henry explained cryptically.

"Alright lets get back on track, we're investigating for hauntings right? If it's no the kids then we've gotta find the culprit. I'm going to check the office" fritz, said and Jeremy quickly added "I'll go with him."

"So the groups splitting up?" Michael asked and Ethan shrugged.

"Guess so! I'm sticking around here to look for clues. There's something fishy here, I can feel it!" Ethan grins. The group split off with Jeremy, fritz, and mike going to the office. And michael, Connor, and Ethan exploring the main area.

"I'm going to try and find a secret again" cordon said and rolled, Lucky for him he got a 15 this time.

"You find a trail of blood and scratch marks leading to a wall, it appears to be a dead end." Henry described.

"I roll to break the wall where the blood trail ends!" Connor exclaimed excitedly. One strength check later and there was now a hole in the fake wall.

"This feel like a setup for a boss" Michael eyes Henry and William suspiciously. "I don't like that face"

"What face? This is my natural expression, michael" William had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh you're planning something! We gotta get over to where the others are" mike points out and the others in his group agreed.

"The walls broken down now right? I'm going into the secret room!"

"The room is even darker then the previous room-"

"With a flashlight." Ethan adds.

Henry shuffled some papers and then reads in a spooky voice.

"Inside the smaller room you Are immediately hit with the smell of rotting flesh and blood. You shine your flashlight over the walls and see bloodstains leading to one, hunched over animatronic. It has holes and rotten bits, it might have been a bunny at one point, but an ear has fallen off due to neglect."

"Ew" Connor mumbles. Michael is eying his father suspiciously again. The grin on his face has only grown.

"I'm going to poke it" Ethan mumbles.

Henry paused for dramatic effect, then continues

"Unfortunately you don't get the chance Ethan, As the rest of the gang enters the hidden room the robot begins to move, the joints creak in protest as the hulking robot stands to its full 6'8 height." Henry looks over to William who pulls out a character sheet.

"Oh my god" Jeremy mumbles.

William gets into character and lets out a maniacal laugh.

"You fools! Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" Getting the cue fritz also jumps into character.

"Dave? But the kids killed you! How is this possible?"

"Shoot, I knew it, you had this planned from the start didn't you Dave?" Michael continued, though with how he was looking both at Henry and William the phrase had a double meaning.

William continued on his villainous monologue.

"The Dave Miller you knew is dead, I am Springtrap! And I'll get my revenge on all of you brats!"

"Roll for initiative" Henry smirks as everyone reacts accordingly.

Ethan had his turn first and he gets an idea. Fritz looked up and saw the look on his brothers face.

"Ethan- no!"

The blonde slammed his fist on the table and exclaimed "I roll to Flirt with Springtrap!"

The entire table groaned.

Henry let out a heavy sigh, knowing full well this was entirely in character for Ethan's bard.

"I'll allow it"

"Nat 20 baby!" Ethan pumped a fist into the air. Henry looked and William who gave a shrug.

"Let's see where this goes" he smiled.

"Okay- you decide, for some unknown reason, to flirt with the hulking machine of rotten death attacking you. And for some, ungodly reason, it seems to work. Springtrap now tries to kill the bard less."

"Hell yah!"

"Ethan please don't swear, there's children here" Jeremy loudly whispers while gesturing to Connor. Ethan shrugs and grins innocently, "Aw come-on! He knew what he was getting into playing with us." Mike playfully nudged Jeremy on the shoulder.

Then the group continued the fight.

—-

The gang ended up having to run because apparently Springtrap was a very powerful boss and Jeremy, the healer, almost died.

"So uh... good news is Dad can play again?" Connor shrugged with a half hearted smile.

"Yah, bad news is he's a full blown villain, again. And now has immortal robot added to his powers" Michael sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"True, True... buuut I might be able to date him." Ethan grinned. William snickers loudly.

"What? It's a strategy!? I win him over with my natural charisma and after some emotional bonding I'm able to convince him to turn his life around! Then boom we got overpowered bunny zombie helping us out! Foolproof plan!" Ethan glowed with confidence. William was now laughing completely.

"You know what's actually going to happen? He gets annoyed with you and the bard gets killed" mike quipped. Michael rolled his eyes and Connor mumbles. "I kind of liked Ethan's plan though"

Henry chuckled and closed his folder. "Well That's were I'm calling it for tonight. See you all next week"

The group said their goodbyes and left, but before William could leave with his kids Ethan pulled him aside and quietly asked. "So... be real with me, you think my bard actually has a chance with Springy?"

William chuckled and flashed a small grin. "Lucky for your bard he has a thing for stupidly bold types."

Ethan grins.

(This au is fun. Maybe I'll make another one with another game's plot later idk)


	11. Little guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Emma spots her fathers nightmares and decides to do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one I started a while ago and finished recently. It’s another nightmare exploration fic and also a continuation of “Tomorrow is another day” ocs involved: Jacob goodwill- a man plagued by nightmares of his past actions. Emma goodwill- Jacobs daughter, a little girl who can see spirits for some reason, and this also somehow allows her to see the nightmares during times they normally aren’t visible.
> 
> Crystal goodwill: Jacobs wife and uhhhh yah. She’s got a history with him. Nightmare Roxy- he’s like a combination of withered foxy and rockstar foxy but as a nightmare. Mostly because foxy classic was taken and I needed a red fox for character reasons.

Emma was what you would call.. a rambunctious child. Even though she was small, she was full of an energy that her parents almost couldn't keep track of her. But her family was persistent.

"Emma! Dinner's ready" her mother called. Emma looked away from her father, who she was playing a game of go fish with. She looked back and put her hand down with the face of the cards down. "Games on hold until after diner!" She announced before walking out. Her father was more sluggish with his movements but he soon followed after his daughter.

It was at dinner when she noticed it. There was a tall figure looming over her Dad, Emma blinked her eyes, but it didn't go away. The figure was lanky, looked almost skeletal, with a thin smile on its face, it looked creepy, but Emma wasn't scared.

"Daddy?" She said, her father looked up.

"Yes honey?"

"There's someone behind you" Emma pointed at the creature, her father looks confused and looked behind him. He was quiet. Then looked back and said.

"Emma, if that was a joke it wasn't very funny." Emma didn't understand.

"But... but it's right there I can see it." The creature looked confused, but then grinned, a teasing look of a thief who hasn't been caught.

"There's nothing there dear, now please eat your spaghetti it's getting cold" her mother sighed. Emma pouts but listens. Before she left she glared right at the creature. She was closer and got a better look at the monster, it looked like a puppet of some kind, but not a cute one like she's seen on tv. A scary monster puppet that looked to come from nightmares.

Emma decided then and there she didn't like this guy.

———

The next morning her father looked worse then usual. Emma didn't know why, but she just knew that puppet thing was responsible. She stayed with her father all morning until he left for work, she saw the puppet thing follow him until he left. But once her father was out the door the monster stayed behind. Then it turned at looked back.

Directly at Emma.

As the monster stalked over to the child, Emma looked up and glared. She didn't want to show any fear to this thing. The creature got close then leaned down to look at her, it was tall so it looked more like it was bowing, but it's arms are behind their back. It gave a chillingly calm smile, then in slick voice, he spoke.

"**Hello there child~**"

Emma blinked, to be honest that was not the voice she expected from this monster, she shook her head. That wasn't what was important right now, she held up a finger and pointed right at the puppet.

"Why are you hurting my dad?" The monster was quiet, then grinned and let out a chilling laugh.

"**Hurting him? Oh you nieve child~ I am not hurting him. I'm simply causing nightmares! Two completely different things.**" His patronizing tone didn't register with Emma since she was so small, but she huffed "that's still a bad thing! You can't do that to my dad!"

"**Oh? I believe I can, and I will! There is no way you can stop me child~**" he laughed and straightened up to his full height. He hen stalked off and disappeared behind a corner. Emma was furious. She stomped back to her room and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed her favorite toy, a stuffed pig that's had many holes sewn back together from many years of use. She spoke out loud. "Who does that puppet guy think he is?? I won't let him scare my dad! Are you with me Oinkers?" She held up her plush, the plush was silent, Emma smiles happily. "I knew I could count on you!"

——————

That night when it was late Emma walked into her parents bedroom, it was late and she was supposed to be in bed, her father sits up and looks over.

"Hm... Emma? What's wrong sweetie?"

"I couldn't sleep, saw something scary, can I stay with you and mommy tonight?" This wasn't untrue, she couldn't sleep because she was worried about her dad, and she did see a monster, he was standing in the corner of the room right now. Her dad nods and makes room so Emma could squeeze between him and her mother on the bed, a few moments later her father fell asleep. Emma looked directly at the monster in the corner. He looked annoyed. Then a grin slowly spread across his face and he approached the bed. Easily leaning over to put his face in front of hers.

"**You're very stubborn, child. But I like that. How about we play a game**?" He sneered. Emma didn't like the sound of this, but she wanted to do something.

"Alright. If I win you leave my daddy alone" she replied. This caused him to grin wildly

"**And if I win I will continue. Lovely! Now then. Let the game begin**" he pulled a clawed hand out from behind his back and lightly placed it on her forehead, shoving the child back onto the pillow, in that moment Emma felt drawn to sleep, and she wasn't able to resist.

————

Emma opened her eyes in her bedroom, but something felt off. It felt more cramped then before, and her usual toys were gone. She looked down and held a flashlight. She pushed herself onto her feet just as she heard a voice come from somewhere unknown

"**The rules are simple. Keep everyone away until the morning.**" Nightmarionette hummed then let out a wicked laugh. Emma puffed her cheeks out in frustration, she was determined to win. But the footsteps she heard in the hallway made it clear the puppet monster wasn't the only one out. She ran to the door and shined the flashlight out, it hit what looked like a red fox monster, it had a large hole in its chest and a bird that looked very angry. It ducked away behind a corner quietly.

She ran to the other door and looked in. She heard what sounded like breathing and closed the door tight. Behind the door someone laughed.

"**Haven't played with a child in forever! I'm going to enjoy this**" something in the voice reminded Emma of a gremlin. Moments later t scampered off.

It was then she heard the closet door squeak.

Carefully she approached the door. With shaking hands she shined a light inside.

And was greeted with a mangled up white and pink fox.

It had two heads, four arms, and looked to be mostly a skeleton. It main head blinked at her in surprise.

"**Oh! A child? He's bringing kids into this game again?**" Emma held back a scream and closed the door in the fox's face. Behind she heard it speak again.

"**Oh my- don't worry child I will not hurt you. I've grown weary of this game**."

"Sorry if I don't believe you" Emma replies softly. Behind the door the creature chuckled.

"**Oh that's quite alright, but I'll stay in here if you don't mind. Also check your left again, B.B. is much more aggressive then the rest**"

Emma blinked in confusion but did as suggested. Sure enough she heard that gremlin breathing again and closed the door as he scurried away.

It would be a long night.

Emma continues with the game with the nightmare, that she learned called itself Nightmare Mangle, in the closet trying to start conversation.

Through the broken fox she learned the other fox nightmares name, Roxy. Apparently he's been her dads nightmare the longest, even before Nightmarionette appeared and turned this whole thing into an elaborate game.

Emma decided she really didn't like that puppet now.

But soon the game was over. And the Mangle crawled out of the closet. "**Well done child! It was so nice to talk to you. Perhaps we will meet again?**" It hummed. Emma slowly nodded. She did like talking to it. The Mangle waved with one of its many arms before Emma's vision faded.

And she woke up.

————-

She was the first one awake, her mom and Dad still fast asleep beside her, it wasn't even light outside yet.

But she quickly spotted Nightmarionette in the corner. He looked unhappy, but soon that creepy grin spread across its face as he approached the bed again.

"**How unfortunate, I've lost. But a deal is a deal. I'll leave your fathers dreams alone for a while.~**"

Emma flared at him but nodded.

"How long before you bother him again?" She asked, the nightmare laughed.

"**Hm two, three days? That's enough time to catch up on sleep isn't it**?" He chuckled. Emma didn't like that answer.

"Who do you keep wanting to scare my dad? What did he do to you?"

"**Oh you innocent child~ he has the fuel for many nightmares. So much trauma he has yet to resolve. Am I a sinner for wanting to capitalize on a prize catch?~**" he hummed darkly.

Emma didn't understand but she didn't like that answer.

"I'll play with you again if you promise to leave him alone more! I spoke with Mangle and they didn't seem to like playing much anymore." That last comment seemed to put the nightmare off guard. "**Mangle doesn't want to play? They never told me this...**" he looked to the side before shaking its head. "**Another time, can't worry about that now. I'll take your offer to play again though, until then child~"** and with a wave he faded into the shadows.

Emma leaned back into the bed and huffed.

If she had to put up with an annoying puppet thing to help her dad she would.

{started this one a long while ago and only finished it now. Hope you liked it}


	12. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael decides to investigate something his father wanted him to do a long time ago.  
Ends up getting new roommates and reuniting a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another one shot that I started a while ago and only finished recently. Though this one has the added bonus of me changing directions like halfway through. Idk it was more to practice character interactions and figure out how I want to characterize Michael, because yah he’s here and he’s somewhat important.  
Oc that appears: Breanna Benedict. She’s Eugene’s older sister and found ennard after baby got yeet out of them. She doesn’t know about what he really is currently. She’s a momma bear type,

_ **{ok disclaimer: this one might have slight spoilers for some future Fnaf story I might write. At the very least it is a plot point for my au. Now currently knowing this plot point wont really spoil anything (haven't got anything to spoil yet anyhow) but if/when I ever do get the full story out I'll mark this as a spoiler thing. Anyway enjoy}** _

_He's gone._

_His soul was under his watch and somehow he was GONE!_

_This can't be. He can't loose that lost soul! _

He approached the abandoned building, this was the address Alright. Michael signed, even with his father gone, even with his terrible relationship with him... he felt like he at least should take a look. The last few years he was in contact with his father he did seem... unstable, but getting a letter mentioning 'tying up loose ends' and addresses and animatronic names he said should be destroyed. Michael would be lieing if he said he wasn't curious, so his mind continued to wander as he stepped into an elevator. Oddly enough it still worked, lucky him, because he didn't feel like searching for another entrance if he was just taking a quick look, though once the elevator stopped and the door opened he suddenly wished he looked for another entrance.

"Why does it have to be vents?" He grumbled out loud. He pulled the flashlight off his belt and flicked it on, then bent down to crawl though the vent.

The silence was almost maddening, the only noise was the sound of fans slowly spinning. He crawled out into some kind of observation room, it looked dusty and unkept, clearly this place was abandoned. But abandoned didn't mean it was safe. It only meant no humans would be down here.

"That's probably for the best. Wouldn't want to get caught trespassing." He mumbles To himself. He looked over towards one of the rooms, a little sign had 'Funtime auditorium' written on it, Michael decided this was his best start so he crawled though he vent and into the room. Immediately after he stood up he heard the sound of small footsteps scurrying away, "...that better have been rats" he said out loud, though something in his gut said it wasn't, he swayed his flashling around, trying to get a read on the area, until suddenly the bean landed on something white and orange, before he even had a chance to get a closer look the thing charged at him and grabbed his arm, The same one he held the flashlight with too.

" **Where is he?! What did you do to him!?**" It demanded in a voice too smooth to be naturally robotic.

"What!? Who?" Michal stuttered and dropped his flashlight, he heard the thing growl as he light rolled away, leaving them both in the dark, Michael wiggled and attempted to free his arm but the robot held firm, he was afraid he was about to get hurt when the light shown on them both. Someone or something else had picked up his fallen light, both beings looked over, Michal saw yellow eyes glowing dimly in the dark.

"Lolbit, I know you're worried, but let the man go. You're scaring him." The voice was definitely robotic, it sounded broken too, Michal heard the static cracks in the synthetic voice. He also heard the growl from the fox holding his arm. But moments later the fox closed its eyes and sighed, before looking back at the man with a much less aggressive expression.

"I must apologize for that, human, I am a bit... on edge as of late." Michael almost did a double take, Suddenly their voice sounded more robotic then before. "It's... Alright...?" Michael mumbled. The fox still Hadn't let go of his arm, he heard the small steps scrambling around again and felt something grab his pant leg. He looked down, and thankfully whatever had the light followed his gaze, a small ballerina had gripped onto his leg. Michael recognized this animatronic, they were called minirinas, and usually they didn't come alone. The small ballerina looked up at the man curiously. The man looked back. But his attention was grabbed by the fox again.

"Well I know it might seem much to ask someone who just stumbled in, but I need to ask you a favor human." Lolbit said with a slightly forceful tone.

Michael had a feeling he wouldn't like this but slowly nodded to show he was listening.

"I need to search for my lost friend, it's EXTREMELY important that I find him quickly, and I can't exactly leave here on my own..."

Michael knew what was coming, and was dreading it.

"Could you do us a favor and take us out of here doll? You don't even have to take us home, shove us in an abandoned building and we'll figure it out, whatever will do we just need out." Michael himself wanted out of this situation, but it seemed unlikely, especially with the smaller doll still clinging to his leg, he didn't want to toss the thing off if she was only looking at him.

"...ok first off, don't you think this is a little quick. I don't know you, you don't know me- hell for all you know I could be some secret villain who burns bots for fun or something!" Michael had a delayed reaction that was manifesting in irritation, he came down here to look for something, not taking said something home with him. The fox gave him a look that made him flinch, it was like a disappointed parents glare, but the fox had an air about him that made Michael almost scared.

"Let me rephrase it then. We need to get out. And I doubt anyone will else will stumble down here and react as rationally as you have." Ok yah they had a point.

"And besides... we'd follow you out either way. Or I would at least, but then the little ones would try to chase after me and then Yendo would have to go after them and that'd be more trouble then it's worth." The fox chucked. Michael gave a tired sigh, he should probably be more panicked, but he was tired and could honestly care less at this point.

"...you're very lucky i brought my truck."

————————————

And so here was Michael, driving home with a trick that held him, a robot fox, a wire bear, four minirinas, and two bitty babs who apparently was a part of the 'little ones' Lolbit mentioned. He already knew there were too many robots to fit in his apartment... so he decided to pull out his phone. He dialed up a familiar number and let the phone ring.

Soon someone picked up and a female voice was speaking though the phone. "Breanna here, can I help you?"

"Hey Bre Uh, it's Michael" he put the phone on speaker, yendo looked down at it but not much else, he had his hands full with smaller robots,

"Michael? Hey! What's up? Something wrong?" Her tone went from cheerful to one of a concerned parent. Michael was expecting this and chuckled half heartedly. "So uh... you remember how you said you owed me a favor?"

"Yah" Breanna replied skeptically.

"I'm ready to cash that in."

—————-

Michael pulled up to breannas house, close to the garage, he had explained briefly what happened and Breanna practically shut him off and told him to come over. She already knew he was bringing everyone.

She met him outside holding a large blanket. "Hey mike, how many bots we bringing in here?" Michael gestures to the back. Breanna was briefly stunned with the sight of the various animatronics he somehow fit into his car. Lolbit waved. "Oh are you Michaels friend? Aren't you lovely~"

"...okay how did you even get caught up with all of these guys?" Breanna looked to her friend with a look of sympathy.

"I'm not even sure and I was there" he sighed.

They both quickly brought everyone in.

Michael had helped Breanna fix up a robot she found that called itself Ennard. Currently said robot was in another room, probably tinkering on something as it tended to do recently. Brenna turned to count up all the animatronics.

Currently the two bitybabs were content to sit in Yendo's arms, the minirinas however were anxious, they were whispering to each other and Lolbit was having a hard time holding them all. Michael glanced over with a touch of concern.

"What's got them riled up?" He asked the fox.

"I'm not quite sure, they hadn't been this rowdy since Ballora got scooped." Nobody prompted Lolbit to continue, but they did.

"The minirinas are programmed to follow Ballora you see, and since she was scooped and... disappeared, they've been more passive since they couldn't connect to her, so to say." Breanna just nods but she probably doesn't entirely understand what was said.

Michael paused to think. Deciding to test something he turned to Breanna. "Can you being Ennard out here?"

"Hm? Okay, I'll be a sec." Breanna excused herself. Lolbit hummed in thought. "Ennard is an odd name to call oneself isn't it?"

"Better then Yendo." The Wire bear grumbled.

"I didn't hear you complain before Mr-"

Lolbit was cut off when Ennard entered the room and all the minirinas suddenly stoped and looked at him.

The clown looked over, he looks clearly confused at all the other bots in the room, his eyes shifting between a pink and orange color,

"_Mama_?" One of the minirinas spoke. That got ennards attention. Almost on instinct his eyes went purple and he tilted his head. "Wha- when did you all..."

"_Mama_!" Suddenly all the little animatronics jumped off the fox and scurried over to the clown. Ennard crouched down with a confused yet almost relived smile. "You're all okay? I thought you were- wasn't there more of you?" The minirinas didn't really answer because they were happily giggling and dancing around him.

Michael slowly blinked, he had his suspicions before about where Ennard came from but this certainly connected him to the underground location, but he didn't want to voice his concerns with Breanna in the room.

There was more pressing matters to deal with first.

"Well... I was going to ask if you could watch some of the smaller ones while I got the situation with the bigger bots cleared out." Michael scratched the back of his hands. Breanna shook her head with a smile. "Yah, I figured."

Ennard looked up, before he even spoke Bre knew what he was going to ask.

"Breanna, I know this is sudden and al but can we keep them? Please?" He almost pleaded. Breanna smiles jokingly and looks at Michael. "Hope you weren't expecting to get them back?"

Needless to say Michael was happy to let the minirinas stay.

——-

On the drive back to michaels place Lolbit spoke up, yendo and the bittybabs seemed to have fallen asleep.

"You know I always did wonder what happened to Ballora and the others"

Michael hummed to show he was listening, so the fox continued.

"I arrived pretty late into the story of that underground. All I knew was that the minirinas were yelling about how they couldn't find their mother, then the bodies appeared and I got too distracted with my duties to look for her."

Michael gulped at the mention of bodies, but he shouldn't be too surprised.

Everything his father touched eventually caused casualties one way or another.

"Ah but maybe I'll solve one mystery... I've got nothing on my own personal dilemma." They sighed. Both beings were silent for a long moment before Lolbit spoke again. "Thank you, by the way. I know I was a bit... forceful down there." Lolbit leaned back in their seat, fidgeting with their bow tie.

"It's fine, guess this was the best outcome" Michael shrugged, the fox chuckled. "Perhaps it is."

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence

** _{and that's where I'm cutting it off.}_ **


	13. A spooky surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap ends up having to make a public appearance as a spooky Halloween bot.  
Thanks Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay y’all, hope you have a happy Halloween! Enjoy this Halloween fic!
> 
> Ocs involved- Good old Ethan Smith again! Lindsey heart, though only a minor appearance. And Julie green: this takes place in the archive location which she owns

Springtrap usually stayed in the backroom when the place was open. He was fine with it, he wasn't exactly kid friendly, and nobody really trusted him alone with kids (understandably, he wouldn't trust himself either) Ethan usually stayed with him, if not Ethan then Lindsey, she usually worked during the day. Today though it was him and Ethan. Springtrap had another book he was reading and Ethan was busying himself by organizing some parts, Ethan didn't exactly work at Freddy's but he did try to make himself useful so he was more then just 'Springtrap's babysitter'. Both were used to other employees entering the back, they knew about Springtrap's existence, they'd come in and out when they needed. So they didn't think much when the door creaked open. It wasn't until they heard a younger voice that they both looked up.

"Woaaah! They do keep characters back here!" Ethan looked over surprised and Springtrap froze. Standing in the doorway was a little boy, couldn't be older then 10, with curly brown hair and green eyes, looking at Springtrap and grinning,

Springtrap was already silently panicking, the kids weren't supposed to know about him. He looked over to Ethan silently asking for help.

Guess he'd live to regret it.

"Aw gee! Man now the surprise is ruined! Looks like we'll have to cancel the event" Ethan sighed dramatically and shrugged, what was he doing?

The kid tilted his head. "Huh? Cancel what?"

"The Halloween event! I mean we got a whole new bot just for it but now the secret is out! Can't exactly surprise people when they know what's coming, this years a bust! Oh well, what can ya do?" Ethan continued, now the kid looked distressed. "What! I won't tell anyone! I don't wanna ruin the surprise!" Ethan looked at the kid and grinned. "Really? Man that's a life saver kiddo! You should probably go find your parents, you're not exactly allowed back here." Ethan said while gesturing the kid out the door. "Oh! Okay, I won't tell anyone about the zombie bunny! I promise!"

"Thanks kiddo, see ya at Halloween" Ethan shut the door behind the kid and moments later let out a huge sigh.

"**...What the hell was that?**" Springtrap shot up, eyes wide with shock. Ethan paused a moment, then let out a nervous laugh as if he just processed what happened.

"I think I might have booked you a public appearance."

"**You WHAT!?**" Springtrap snapped back. If he wasn't panicked before then he was full on freaking out. He's not kid friendly!! Not even slightly! Ethan gave a forced smile and a shrug. "Uh.., I panicked?"

"**Ethan what the hell???**"

"Okay okay, let's just calm down, once the days over we'll explain the situation to Julie and she can figure it out." Ethan tried to pacify him.

"**This is not going to end well, Marion's going to kill me if I'm around kids**" springtrap paces and Ethan just sits there silently panicking.

He definitely could have handled that better.

——————-

"You did WHAT?!" Marionette was next to Julie While Ethan explained the situation from earlier that day. He grinned nervously "I might have told a kid that springy here was a Halloween animatronic that was going to make a surprise appearance for the Halloween event this year. In my defense, I panicked" Ethan raised his hands up Innocently "and to be fair calling Springtrap here a Halloween animatronic was our cover with the other employees right? He was bound to make an appearance sooner or later... right?" Ethan smiled innocently while springtrap holds his face in his hands and groans.

Julie hasn't spoken but the look on her face clearly shows she's thinking a mile a minute.

Marionette however made his concerns very clear.

"Did you really think letting this- This danger Out into the public was a good idea? What if he hurts someone?"

"Mari, buddy, I'm not worried about springy hurting anyone. He's definitely not doing anything like that. Right Will?" Ethan looked over at the rabbit for some reassurance. Springtrap grumbled. "**If this does happen I'm not worried about kids getting hurt, lord knows all the other bots will be keeping an eye on me. I'm more worried about the parents.**" Even though Lindsey had cleaned him up since his Fazbear fright days, there still was a corpse stuck inside the suit. Sure it no longer smelled and for some reason wasn't rotting anymore. But it was still clearly there, and all it'd take was one adult who knew what a dead body looked like and springs cover is blown.

Julie, who had been mostly quiet up until now, decided to speak up. "Well... the story we're going with is he's a Halloween robot correct?" Ethan nods and she sits up.

"Let's go with that. Springy here is a zombified Bonnie who rose from the dead to make a one night appearance for Halloween." Julie continued, slowly nodding as she spoke. Marionette was about to say something but Julie cut him off by saying. "Ethan will stay with him. I'm sure the kiddos would like to know the zombie’s got someone keeping him in line" She reassures and Ethan grins. "Well I don't mind that! I finally get a uniform then?" He laughs. Marionette still looks frustrated but Springtrap decided to speak. "**If it makes you feel better you and the other bots can make jokes at my expense. I'm sure captain foxy wouldn't want some undead rabbit stealing the show**" the rabbit seems to have resigned himself to his fate. He was going to make an appearance so might as well make t as painless for everyone else as possible.

The puppet huffed but soon let out a sigh. "Don't let him out of your sight." He directed at Ethan who gave a thumbs up. "Way ahead of ya Mario"

Julie got up to discuss the new show with the other animatronics and marionette followed her out, leaving Springtrap and Ethan alone in the office.

"I bet Lindsey will be psyched to hear about you finally making an appearance." Ethan broke the silence. Springtrap chuckled and shakes his head. "**If I'm lucky she won't try to force me into an outfit**"

"More like we'll be lucky if she's easily talked down." The blonde laughs before leaning back in his seat. "Well then should we start the show?"

Springtrap nods and gets up "**if we're lucky we won't have to improvise too often**"

———————

It was the day of the performance, the show was set, Springtrap would stay near the back room so he can easily be pulled away if anything happens. Ethan tugged on a green staff jacket and fixed his hair under his hat. "How do I look? I feel official" Ethan grins while doing a dramatic spin.

**"Don't oversell it. You're still just my babysitter**" Springtrap shakes his head and Lindsey giggles. "You'll do great. I'll be right behind you if ya need anything." She encouraged.

Springtrap nodded and stood up.

Ethan grins and walks towards the door. "It's showtime."

Ethan stepped out first, he had gone over the skit with Julie and the others, when freddy saw him and nodded towards foxy Ethan knew this was his cue. Foxy echoed his voice out.

"Ahoy! What skinny faced land lubber be this then?" He looked towards Ethan who grinned back at the fox. "Just a friend, Brought a buddy with me too. We came a long way just to be here" Ethan starts while gesturing with his arms. Now Chica spoke. "Oh really? Where from?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Oh not to far. Just down the street, past the hills, and from the local graveyard." Ethan quipped and Bonnie now squinted at him. But Ethan continued on with the show. "On this spooky day ghost and ghouls love to come out to play. And my buddy Spingy here is no exception." Ethan was about to go on but foxy cut him on. "Out with it then, where be this scurvy landlubber?" Ethan grinned, making a shrugging motion. "Well if you insist. Come on out Springy~" Ethan knocked on the door and it freaked open, all part of the show. A few moments later Springy jumped out with a hissing screech causing the kids and a few adults to jump. This was also part of the show because Freddy made an overexagerated jump back. Ethan laughed and Springtrap slowly stood up and looked at him.

"What was that for?" Bonnie play whines and Springtrap makes a shrugging motion. "**Wanted to make a good impression**." Now for this show Springtrap put on a voice, it sounded more hissy than his usual voice, and he did his best to hide his accent. Ethan laughs and pats his back. "I think you've scared them out of their pants Springy." By now a few adults were mumbling to each other about the scary new addition. Springtrap tried not to show it but he was worried. Thankfully foxy continued the show. "By me salty britters! Ye look like ye just crawled out of the depths of Davy Johns' locker!"

Springtrap easily deadpanned back "**I just got back**." Getting a few laughs from the kids. Chica giggles and continues the skit. "Well it's certainly nice to meet you Springy! What can you do? Do you sing? Dance? Play games?" She asked curiously. The rotten rabbit responded with "**I just scare... and sometimes hand out treats to other spooky kids**" he made a humming sound as he looked over the crowd of kids, for the Halloween event kids were encouraged to dress up during the day for free extra tokens and tickets. Julie had suggested they use this for the show. The rabbit nods and crosses his arms. "**I think these kids are spooky enough**." He looks to Ethan who now pulled a basket of tokens and candy out from behind a nearby prop. "Well you heard the guy! Anyone in a costume is welcome to come up and grab some tokens and a treat. That is if your brave enough to walk up to this big ol' zombie." Ethan again was playing up the spook. By now another staff member walked up to kid The now excitedly chatting kids into a line. Ethan held the basket but Springtrap stayed close by and continued to play his part as the scary yet harmless zombie rabbit.

It wasn't until they saw a familiar face did he hesitate and broke script. The little boy that found him had bravely walked up during his turn and grinned up to the rabbit. "I didn't tell anyone about you! I kept my promise" he whispers happily. Springtrap nods and knelt down to the boys hight. "**Glad you did**" the rabbit gave a slight smile and stood back up. Ethan gave the kid extra candy and he walked off happy.

The appearance wasn't long, but it was filled with brave kids walking up alone or with their parents to get some treats and a few more jokes and quips from the main cast. Soon enough the basket was empty and Ethan had to tell the kids about Springy leaving. The two went back into the back room and as soon as the door closed Springtrap let out a huge sigh of relief. "That went great!" Lindsey stood up and greeted."

"**We're never doing that again**" Springtrap declares in his usual voice getting a laugh from Ethan. "Aww are you sure? I think the kids loved it."

"**Nope, I'm sure. One and done deal. Not risking myself again**" Springtrap dismisses while walking towards the basement door. Ethan put his hat on the table and looked towards Lindsey who shrugged. "Oh well, wouldn't want to force him" she gives a half smile and walks out of the back room, she was still a waitress and took her bread during Springtrap's show to be supportive. With Lindsey out of the room Ethan decided to follow Springtrap back down to the basement. The rabbit was siting back onto the old couch and Ethan soon joined his side. "Sooo..." Ethan starts. "Sorry for dragging you into that, buuuuut I'm glad it went well?" He shrugs helplessly, Springtrap huffed a response but looked to be distracted. Ethan boldly scooted closed. "Something on your mind buddy?" He wasn't expecting a response at first. But Springtrap sighed. "**Just... remembered something I used to do back at Fredbears**." He sighs, he wasn't going to continue but Ethan's curiosity showed. So he continued. "**Back when it was just me and Henry who used the suits, we'd have little events where one of us would dress Fredbear or Springbonnie and hand out candy to the kids. I had the harder job because spring Bonnie was an energetic character and the spring locks were sensitive to fast movements**." He explains while idly rubbing his lower arm. Ethan smiles. "Sounds fun."

"**It's not fun when you're hobbling your way back to the safe room so you don't bleed out in front of guests because a speinglock malfunctioned and is imbedded into your arm**" the bunny hissed back. Ethan's smile only grew. "Like I said, sounds fun." Springtrap sighed and Ethan leans over to the side table and picks up a few movies. "Soooo wanna pop one of these bad boys in and ride out the rest of the day?" He suggested, Springtrap was thankful he wasn't pressing for more details, so he nods.

They spent the rest of the day watching bad horror movies and talking.

It was a nice Halloween

**{Love me some spooky times! Hoped you liked this oneshot! Much longer than last years I think.}**


	14. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the finale days and Freddy’s has closed its doors for good, but spirits still linger for one final sendoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is newer. It’s more of like an prologue to the second fic if I ever get fritz and fright done... I do plan to btw. Anyway Julie’s back! And this time with more shadow animatronics.
> 
> Note: all shadow animatronics in my au use he/him they/them because of character reasons that will be explained later

** **

[timeline for this? Hmmm it's before fazbears fright and before Julie can open her archive location. So yah enjoy]

She couldn't believe it was already over.

The last day of Freddy's came and went, and now Julie was standing in the gutted remains of the freddys she once worked at. She had already spoken to management and they practically gave her the remains of the freddy animatronics, after a little bit of persuasion on Julie's part, and now she was just walking threw the empty building, reminiscing.

So much had happened to her in here, she lost loved ones, learned dark secrets, and gained new friends and companions. Julie sighed, despite everything she would miss this place. She had walked into the largely emoting dining room, all the tables had been removed and most of the decorations taken down and moved to the Warehouse. Now all that remained were a few ripped posters and empty stages.

Well.. that's not all that remained.

Julie was vaguely aware of the presences following her. They only became fully visible once Golden freddy appeared at her side. The gold bear let out a loud, mechanical sigh and put a hand on the wall. "Place looks sad when it's all empty" he mused, Julie nodded. "Despite all the tragedy, Freddy's did bring joy to lots of little kids...I wonder if that makes everything worth it in the end." Julie shook her head, if Freddy's did continue it couldn't be though the management of Fazbear entertainment. That company was shady and always jumped to hide and burn secrets at the slightest hint of trouble. Julie wouldn't miss them once the company went bankrupt, it was only a matter of time now.

Julie looked up and noticed the shadows were gathering in the center of the dining room, she had met these shadow animatronics years before, golden Freddy thought they were spirits that attached themselves to the place, after news of Freddy's closing reached them they were worried about what they would do next. Julie offered to house them until they find somewhere new to haunt, they didn't seem dangerous. Even now they gathered and talked lightly and laughed. Julie wasn't sure how they could be so happy when they all stood witness to the end of an era. Then the strangest thing happened.

They all started dancing.

They all danced to a song Julie couldn't hear, laughing and spinning around the empty room. Julie looked to Golden freddy in confusion. "What's going on? Why are they dancing?" She asked, the bear shrugged. "I don't know"

"**We're celebrating**!" Shadow Bonnie approached the two with a smile. "**The spirits moved on, the kids are freed! Isn't that cause for celebration?**" The bunny laughed with a spin. Julie blinked, she hadn't thought of it that way. She knew the kids must have moved on when all of the animatronics suddenly stopped moving, but she had been so caught up in the chaos of a dying company without its main source of income that she hasn't stopped to think about what it exactly meant.

"Yah.. yah! They did move on, even if I didn't get to go with I think giving a cheer for them is a good idea" Goldie mused with a nod, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Wish we had drinks, we could toast to the end of Freddy's and the tragedies. Celebrate the spirits finding peace with some... uhh what do adults drink nowadays? Vodka?" Julie snorted. "No goldie, I don't think that's exactly a celebratory drink. Champagne would be more fitting." She added with her own growing smile. Goldie shrugged. "Same difference, lets give this place one last hurrah before it becomes a hangout for rebellious teens trying to stick it to the man" Goldie laughed before joining the dancing shadows. Julie almost wanted to join, but the moves they all were doing were too fast for her, she just happily watched from a distance.

Until another shadow approached. This one had taken the form of chica, but Julie quickly learned he only shared her appearance.

"**Aren't you going to join us? There's plenty room for one more**" he spoke, his voice was naturally soft, almost hesitant. Julie gave an almost sad smile. "I don't think so, you all go to fast for me" Julie chuckled, but watching them all have fun made her feel older then she actually was. Shadow chica leaned against the wall with her. "**You don't have to follow their song**" he offered, Julie shook her head. "Then I'd be the odd one out. If I remember collage right nobody at the party likes a crasher." Julie almost lost herself to the memory of some jocks pouring beer on a class clown who decided to be funny when suddenly she notices the shadow birds hand in front of her. "**I could dance with you, if you wish.**" He offered, almost shyly. Julie blinked, letting out an amused giggle. "Really? How bold," she grinned and took the offered hand, "how can I say no?" The scenario felt familiar to her, maybe that's why she now found herself slowly dancing with a shadowy ghost. He was humming some tune, Julie recognized it as one of the freddy bands old numbers, but much slower and almost forlorn. Julie couldn't help but fall into an old memory.

_It was her wedding night, the best man had called up her and her husband to the dance floor. She looked up to his face, smiling like a love struck dork. The love struck dork she married. Julie had her own ridiculous smile as the song started. The two danced, the attention on them, but they felt like they were the only two in the world. How lucky could she be to have met someone as amazing as Scottie._

"**Julie**?" Shadow chica pulled her out of her thoughts, she only now realized she had tears in her eyes. Quickly wiping them with her hand she shook her head. "I'm alright. Just... haven't danced like that in, gosh it's been years." She chuckled sadly. The shadow facing her had a worried expression, but Julie gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright, this is a celebration right? Let's focus on something better for now, yes?" With a sudden burst of energy she pulled the shadow into a quicker dance. The two laughing and joining the others in their celebration.

But soon it was over and Julie had to leave. With the shadows and the golden bear following her, she walked to her van and helped golden Freddy in. The shadows would follow naturally, Goldie explained that they attached themselves to him for now. Julie gave one last look at the old building. Giving one last wave she said "goodbye freddy," and entered her van.

"Soooo what's the plan when we get to your place? Champagne? I've always wanted to try that." Goldie leaned against the seats as Julie gave out a snort. "I don't think you consuming any liquids would be a good idea, Goldie" she looked back as the bear shrugged. "Aw well! I tried."

**"A drink does sound good though! Treat yourself Jules, you survived Freddy's**!" The shadow fox let out a laugh. Julie just nodded, she had to admit making a drink sounded tempting. "I do have some hot chocolate mix I've been meaning to use." Julie muses as she starts the vehicle. She heard shadow foxy make a disappointed noise and shadow Bonnie giggle.

"**Hot chocolate does sound nice on a cold night like this, oh Julie you're making me jealous."** Shadow Freddy sighed. They all continued to chat as Julie pulled into her house, she quickly ushered the golden animatronic inside. She was vaguely aware of the shadows already going off to explore her house as she moved to lay in her couch. Shadow chica had followed her and leaned against the end.

"**Julie**?"

"Yes?" She hummed

"**Thank you, for everything**."

Julie smiles. "You're welcome"

She wasn't sure what the future had in store, but she felt like it would get better.

She'd make sure of that


	15. Late night at Freddys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a power outage some goons break into Freddy’s, Ethan and springtrap handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s better than a good old fashion break in to remind you that your friend is very dangerous? Anyway this one was inspired by a few different sources but it’s mostly for the funsies!
> 
> Ocs present: good old Ethan Smith again! Julie is mentoned
> 
> Side note this does mention a thing in the fritz and fright story briefly. So yah

Power outages aren't that common, but when they happen to pop up during a late, stormy night in the middle of nowhere it's a little concerning.

Ethan was looking out the window, watching the rain fall in a torrential downpour.

"**Don't tell me you plan to drive in that**" Springtrap looked over and asked, the blackout had caused most of the other bots to shut down on their stage to save power, the rest of the bots that didn't run off electricity, namely marionette and Golden freddy, were trying to find a way to fix the lights without the help of a mechanic or electrician.

Ethan was the only human in the building.

"Nope, I might have a thing for danger but I like to think I know when to call it quits." Ethan quipped with a smirk, Springtrap's expression didn't change and Ethan shrugs "what!? I'm not that impulsive, right?"

No response

"Right? Common Will, buddy?"

"**It's a shame you aren't more self aware**" he rolls his eyes and walks over to the man, Ethan laughs and he gets up, Springtrap hands him a flashlight and Ethan clicks it on. "So how long should it take before the lights are back?"

"**A while, those two don't know how to fix a circuit board**."

"Aw I'm sure it's not that ba-" Ethan is cut off when a loud THUNK and both go quiet. It sounded like someone banging against the door.

"...that new guard locked up when he left, right?" Ethan asked quietly.

They both got their answer when the distinct squeak of the back door opening Pierced the air.

Springtrap redacted immediately, grabbing Ethan by the arm and dragging him into the back room to hide. Springtrap had dimmed his eye lights and Ethan, getting the idea, clicked the flashlight off. Both silently listened as several footsteps walked into the building.

"**Of coarse, hit the big place during a dark night. Classic**" Springtrap hissed, ethan was going to ask if he's witnessed something like this before, but now was not the time. The night guard wasn't here, the bots were unavailable, and since the fuse box was deep in the basement Goldie and Mari were unavailable for now.

They were on their own.

"What's the plan?" Ethan quietly asked while flipping his flashlight around so he could use the heavy end as a weapon.

Springtrap is looking out into the darkness, his purple optics have a soft glow, Ethan knew the bot could see more in the dark than he could. He then silently stalked off in a direction, Ethan quickly follows, though he's not as fast in the dark. "Spring, Wait up." He quickly hissed, almost loosing Springtrap behind a corner.

"Hey! FREEZE!" A gruff voice demanded behind him. Ethan froze and held his hands up quickly.

"I thought you said the place was empty?" The same voice huffed.

"I thought so! This guy shouldn't be here" a different voice replied, sounded vaguely familiar. "Don't tell me this was an inside job? Man _Julie isn't going to like this_" Ethan thought to himself, he lost sight of Springtrap, and was worried, but didn't let it show on his face. Slowly he turned around and flashed a grin at the burglars. "Hey now, fellas, let's not get hasty here" he tried to pacify the situation, but even in the dark he could see the distinct shine of a handgun in the big burglars hands.

It was aiming right at him.

"...wow, you really came prepared didn't ya?"

"Stop joking around, where's the safe? Tell us and maybe we won't shoot ya" the big burglar demanded.

"Wouldn't know bud, sorry they only tell employees." Ethan grinned, acting very casual for someone with a gun pointed at his chest.

"Bullshit they don't tell the employees nothing! You've gotta know where the goods are, tell us now and maybe we won't fill ya with lead" the burglar demanded.

"Like I said I don't know, have you checked the office? Those places usually have secret saves in the movies." Ethan continued to stall, keeping his face even. He didn't want to let the burglars know about the large animatronic slowly creeping behind them.

"Last chance buster, tell us where the safe is!" The gun wielding thug demanded. The second burglar looked behind and barely had time to yell out and warn the other before springtrap jumped him, grabbing him into a tight headlock. In the commotion he dropped the gun and the other man ran in another direction. "Hey!" Ethan Yelled out, but he decided getting the gun away from the other guy was a better option so he quickly kicked it away, the pistol slid under a table. Springtrap only let the man go when he stopped struggling.

Ethan wondered briefly if the man was dead.

Thankfully he got his answer when he let out a groan.

"**The other one got away... Ethan can you tie this one up? I'm going to find the other guy**"

"Way ahead of ya" both Ethan and Springtrap looked up with golden Freddy appeared with a rope.

"Oh! Hey Goldie, you missed the action." Ethan laughed, Goldie shrugged and handed him the rope "what a shame! Beating up bad guys sounds way more fun then figuring out the electronics." Goldie replied and floated over to springtrap.

"**What did you mean by that? What about the other guy?**" Springtrap asked.

"We came up when we heard the commotion, Marion's going after the other guy! He should find him right about...

Suddenly "pop goes the weasel" was quickly playing from Mari's music box and the other mans scream could be heard.

"Now" Goldie hummed. Springtrap almost felt bad for the poor man marionette went after.

—-

Springtrap had dragged the unconscious man to the stage and soon Marion met them with the other man tied up in strings.

"Disrespectful whelps. Breaking into my home while I'm off guard." The puppet muttered bitterly. Goldie went over and pat his back.

"Soooo should I go call the cops now or do we gotta figure out a cover story?" Ethan asked. Marionette nodded. "You can call them, tell them I took care of the intruders. It's established I'm practically another security guard by now, correct?" Mari all but ordered. Ethan didn't argue, he gave a thumbs up. "Right, uhhh I'll go find my phone then" the blonde walked off, springtrap following close behind.

Soon the two were in the back room with Ethan blindly feeling around the table for his phone because he had lost his flashlight in the commotion. Thankfully Springtrap found it for the man and Ethan worked to pull up the phone app.

"**...Ethan, why are we friends?**" Springtrap asked suddenly, which cases Ethan to pause his action. "Really, you're asking that? We're friends because I like you"

"**But I'm dangerous, I could have killed that man**" the bunny pauses, then adds quietly "**I could have killed you**" Ethan decided this required priority over a phone call and he put his phone down. "Okay, Will,we've already established that my standards are shit, so you don't have to start pulling out your bad qualities on me" Springtrap gave a half hearted glare at the man.

"And second, I like you. Yah you're pretty spooky but that isn't going to change the fact that I think you're cool." The robot isn't sure if this is meant to be encouraging or not.

"And as for that almost killing me bit... you didn't. Yah you could have. But you didn't, and haven't tried to kill me since. Which is an achievement in itself because I'm sure lots of the robots here don't like me." Ethan lazily grinned.

Springtrap stays quiet, and Ethan holds his phone up to his head.

"Besides, I trust you William." He smiles before finally calling 911.

"Hello officers? Yah I'd like to report a break in"

~~~~~~~

By the time the cops had arrived Springtrap was back in the basement, Golden freddy joining him, and Marionette and Ethan established their story. It wasn't too far from the truth, Ethan got held up at gun point but the resident security animatronic took care of the intruders. Thankfully the cops didn't question too far into it and soon the culprits were hauled off in cuffs.

Almost as if the universe was trying to make things work out the low power system finally kicked in so there was some light now in the building. Marionette turned to the blonde and stated "I'm going to check on all the animatronics, they should be coming back online soon" and with that floated away. Ethan waved him off and jogged over to the basement to find Springtrap on the couch with Golden freddy working on a puzzle in the low light. Man Ethan wished he could see in the dark like the bots could.

"**Are the intruders gone?**" Springtrap asked and Ethan gave a thumbs up. "Yup! And I think they buy our story. No surprise appearances for you tonight Springy" the man grins as the bunny leans back into the couch.

"Sucks that the new recruit was a part of that stunt, Julie's going to be devastated hearing about this" the bear hummed.

"Yah... but hey now I got a new party story to tell the family at reunions, it's not every day you get held up at gunpoint" Ethan laughed, though Springtrap did glance over at him briefly in concern.

Everyone was grateful that the rest of the night was quiet.


	16. Malhare being extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One virtual boi contemplates his existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been watching a new anime recently and when I watch a lot of anime my brain starts imagining scenes/ characters acting like they're in an anime. So basically this is slightly inspired by a recurring scene in almost every episode of this anime I guess?.. that or like a soliloquy from a theatre play, I've been watching a lot of shows too. Did this in like two days so apologies for any errors Anyway enjoy

There was a stage programmed into the game, it had the main three animatronics on it, Bonnie the bunny, chica the chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself. In front of the bear was a virtual rabbit, a virus perhaps?

No, he's a glitch.

"It's ironic isn't it?" He hummed while examining the bear. "In here you're nothing more than code. Just 1's and 0's mashed up into something resembling a bear. Yet at your core you are empty." He circles the bear

"Unlike me however, because I am not empty. I exist. I'm alive and real here, I'm not just code, I can think, I can feel. I can live!" He declares with arms wide looking up at the bear.

"Yet you... you exist out there," his arms fell. "Out there you're very real, you're alive and thinking, you're laughing and playing and enjoying existing. Yet here I stand. Unable to live like you can" he growls and clenched his fists. "You can roam freely among them, yet I'm trapped in this mockery of a simulation. I exist where nothing is real!" He lashed out and in a frenzy of glitched textures and code he removed the head off of Freddy. The bear model didn't react. So malhare looked down at the head now in his hands. "Heh hahah it's truly hilarious isn't it? You've captured the hearts of many kids and adults. There's so many of you they could make an entire pizzeria that's filled just with freddy recolors." He laughs while holding the head up high. "But there are just as many rabbits, no freddy is complete without his best bud Bonnie~" he muses. Lightly spinning as he held the head. "Purple bunny, brown bear, standing side by side through the years. Golden bunny golden bear left to rot and be forgotten. Patchwork bunny all alone, where's his bear then?" He hummed. "This suit was a temporary replacement, surely they made a bear as well... Ah well, it doesn't matter. I doubt they'd be living as I did" he turned and placed the head back into freddy, it fizzled slightly before the freddy model was fixed. "I envy you. You're able to exist without worry." He blankly looked at the bear. "You don't have to worry about if you're going to exist tomorrow, or if you'll end up in the recycling bin. You simply follow your code. You don't care, you're unable to care." He tuned and sat on the stage. "Compared to you I care too much." He said, then quickly shook his head. "No, no that's not right, if I cared too much I'd feel worse about my plans to escape... but there's no time for feelings when lives are on the line is there?" He stood up, and spoke in an even, serious tone. "I'll do whatever it takes to escape here, I refuse to be the virtual pawn to any more game masters." He chuckled darkly. "They'll all see. It's never fun when you're the one being played." He hopped off the stage and disappeared.

Leaving the bear, bunny, and chicken alone in the virtual dining room.


	17. Goldie gets the big sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics have suddenly shut down, and Goldie hides away in distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving! What better way to celebrate a time for being thankful for your family and loved ones than angsting about loosing your friends!  
And if you didn’t celebrate well you get some angst anyways  
Oc that appears: Julie green!

“Come on come on, work with me freddy” Julie mutters as she tries another attempt to rewire freddy. She closed the back panel and flipped the power switch,

Then she stood back and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

With a defeated sigh she put her tools down and leaned against the table. It must have happened last night, because when everyone came in that morning none of the animatronics were functioning.

Management had freaked out and freaked out hard. They couldn’t open that day without any functioning animatronics. And with Julie as the head mechanic it was her job to try and bring them back, but nothing she did worked.

It was like their power source just up and fizzled out, and now the empty shells were all that remained.

But Julie felt like she knew what the real problem was, but the solution was something she wasn’t able to do.

The children’s souls must have moved on.

That was the only explanation for this. She should be happy, but it was bitter sweet.

The passing of the souls means that Freddy’s wouldn’t last much longer. She sighed.

“It’s for the best.” She threw a towel over her shoulder and started to leave the back to tell management the ‘bad news’ but as she reached for the door handle she paused.

She heard a muffled noise behind a wall. Julie turned and walked towards the sound. It was coming from a storage closet in the back.

And it sounded like crying.

Hesitantly, she pushed open the door and looked inside.

Curled up in a corner was Golden freddy, Julie vaguely sensed the shadows were with him, but keeping a distance. She quickly realized he was crying and she frowned.

“Oh Goldie.” She entered the room and carefully approached the bear.

He looked up to acknowledge her, and Julie could see black, Inky tears rolling down his golden cheeks. Julie knew that the animatronics couldn’t cry, but there was something about when one was haunted that made them act different, they were more emotive, emotional, and they could cry.

“T-they left without m-me” He hiccuped. Julie placed a hand on the bears back.

“They were just, just gone a-and that was it. Th-they didn’t even say goodbye” he sobbed into his paws Julie took the work towel off of her shoulder to try and wipe away some of the tears, it was a frugal effort, as more continued to appear, but it was some comfort for the lonely bear.

“Even Cassy didn’t say anything! I k-know we don’t get along but. But I thought, we spent so long together I thought we had, I-I don’t know, something.” He hiccuped, looking up as Julie continued to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

He looked over at the woman and his eyes fell flat. “I just... I thought we’d all go together.. they were my friends.. weren’t they?” He asked, uncertain and pleasing. Julie paused and hummed in thought.

“I can’t say I know what they were thinking, Golden, and I’m sure they do care about you but...” she sighed “I think they wanted to move on, for a while now, and they took the first chance they had. I can’t blame them, they wanted out of here.” Golden freddy looked down at the floor. “But... whatever happens, please know your not alone” she put a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. “I’m still here, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon” Golden freddy looked back up at the woman in surprise, Julie smiled warmly at him.

The bear caved and hugged into her, crying into her shoulder. Julie hugged back and rubbed circles into his back as the bear sobbed.

Whatever happens, she wasn’t going to abandon him.


	18. It’s Just Busness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie takes actions to ensure the freddy name won’t be continued by corrupt busness men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some good old blackmail to put someone in their place  
Oc that appears: Julie green. Others meantime’s aren’t really OCs officially.

Freddy’s was closing, this wasn’t something that could be helped. Julie knew that Fazbear entertainment wouldn’t last long, but it would scramble to rebuild after some time.

And Julie wouldn’t allow that.

Julie entered the office building with a file tucked safely under her arm, and walked up to the receptionist.

“Good evening Kayla.” She greeted with a smile “is Richard available?” The woman behind the desk nodded. 

“He’s in his office, do you have an appointment?”

“I’ll only be a minute. He always has time for me.” She reassured before walking down the hall to the CEO’s office, once there Julie knocked on the door and let herself in.

The man sitting behind the desk was older, perhaps older than Julie, he was shuffling though paperwork. He looked up when the redhead walked in.

“Oh! Julie, what are you doing here? Not that your unwelcome! You’re always welcome to visit” the man grinned, clearly trying to hide his stress. Julie saw past the facade though. She smiled back and sit across from him. “Sorry for coming in so suddenly, but In light of recent events I’d like to make an offer for you.” The Man slowly puts his papers down and looks confused. “Uh, Alright, ill hear your offer Mrs Green.” Julie smiles kindly, but her voice didn’t mirror that kindness.

“I’d like the rights to all current and future Freddy Fazbear and friend characters. Including all the smaller animatronics. This would also include you granting me official ownership of the wearhouse, since you wouldn’t be using it anymore” the man nearly fell out of his chair at the statement, then held back a laugh. 

“That’s a rather bold offer Mrs. Green, I don’t think we can just hand you over the rights to Freddy Fazbear for nothing, let alone all current and future characters!” He laughs and Julie calmly looks at him. “I thought you’d say that, but I came prepared.” She takes the file from under her arm and slides it over to him. “Please take a look at this, then I hope you’ll reconsider” she continues to smile calmly. The Man looks confused again and opens the file, after glancing over the papers and files inside the color slowly drained from his face, and his smile fell to a look of fear.

“I’ll say it again, I’d like the rights to all current and future animatronic characters. I’d also like the wearhouse and for any future freddy establishments that attempt to open to get the go ahead from me. You do this and I won’t leak these files to the media.” Julie’s smile stated to look more like a cocky grin. The man stumbled over his words.

“What- how did you. N-no you can’t do this.” He tried to argue, but Julie’s smile fell to a look of dead seriousness. 

“You also can’t cover up the murders of dozens of night guards, but Fazbear entertainment has never been one to worry about what they should and shouldn’t do have you?” She tilted her head with a smile. The man slowly put all the papers down, “You... you drive a hard bargain Julie... but I suppose, we have a deal.” The Man extended his hand and Julie happily shook it. “A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Dickinson” before she left he tried to keep the files but Julie smiled and picked them up. “Oh no, you can’t keep those, besides, I have copies anyway.” She smiles before leaving the room, after he promised to send official paperwork for the agreement to her soon.

As she closed the door behind her she took a deep breath in and out, blackmail was very illegal. But Julie had learned long ago that with Fazbear entertainment, if you cannot beat them, you join them. If she wanted to make sure they stayed down she had to play dirty.

She only hoped Scottie wouldn’t think harshly of her wherever he was.


	19. Ffps interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a preview/prototype of a future fic in my troubled souls series.  
Michael gets called to a shady looking job and finds more than he bargened for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a practice thing with some hints of future mysteries and plot points. Doubt I’ll ever get to it tab the rate I’m updating fritz and fright though...  
Anyway no OCs here just a meantion of Julie and Ethan  
Also disclaimer that my au doesn’t follow cannon very strongly if at all so yah that’s why there some differences

Michael wasn't sure how he got caught up in this situation, it was shady as all get out and he didn’t trust the lady in charge. She was too casual with him, Michael was put off by it. But he was also put off by all the weird things happening back at Freddy’s. Springtrap had gone missing, presumably kidnapped if Ethan’s word was anything to go by, and Sammy was getting worried about how long the rockstars and Sp had been gone for this most recent rent out. Then he was offered this job as what? A night guard? A business partner? He isn’t even sure, but Julie said to keep an eye out and that’s what he was going to do. 

He was currently in a room, listening to a tape telling him he had to salvage this robot in front of him. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Not that it mattered, the robot in front of him was a pathetic sight,

It had some remains of a bear mask and paws, but the rest of the robot was all wires. Michael was reminded of Yendo back home, but this bear was in much worse shape. “Almost like Ennard when I first met him” he mumbled before continuing the tape.

“....En...Ennard?...” the robot slowly spoke, Michael jumped and put a hand on the taser attached to his belt. The bear’s eyes gave off an orange and blue glow, slowly blinking up at the Man before tilting his head.

“Hello...friend?” The bear asks. Michael keeps his eye on the bear. “You’re... you’re active?” He states, the bear makes a slow shrug motion.

“M...yes... tired though” the bear slowly leaned over and plopped his head onto the desk. “Where...am I?” He asked. Michael slowly took his hand off the tazer, this bear wasn’t a threat. “Uh, some Freddy’s place. I’m doing an interview, it involves a tape. I’ll have to keep playing it, alright?” He spoke carefully yet calmly to the robot. Even if it was passive, Michael didn’t want to risk it getting the wrong idea and going hostile on him. The wire bear nods. “Okie dokie.” Michael plays the tape as it starts going through the audio prompts. “So uh... do you have a name?” Michael asks in between pauses.” 

“...name?.... Molten.. molten freddy... I think.” Molten tilts his head slightly. Then he finally sound plays and he visibly tensed. “aaAAA! I don’t like that sound!” He whines while trying to cover his ears. Michael stood up. “I-It’s okay! It’s alright, it’s almost over” he comforted, soon enough the noise cut off and he was free to leave. But he stayed behind to make sure molten freddy was okay. The bear was whining but was alright.

“Are.. you leaving?” He asked, looking a little scared. Michael paused. “Yah, But I’ll be back in the morning, Promise.” He smiled, this seems to placate the animatronic a bit. “Okay.. good night Michael.” The bear smiled and waved as the man left. But it wasn’t until he was out the door and to his car did Michael pause.

“...I never told him my name... how did he know it?”

~~~

The next day Michael kept his promise, he was sitting in his spot for his day tasks when he saw the motion detector go off, moments later there was a racket in the vents, Michael turned and shined his light inside and saw the orange and white wire bear from the other night. 

“You came back!” The bear exclaimed before crawling to the edge of the vents with a grin.

“I promised didn’t I? Are you alright?” He asked, pushing his chair closer to the vent to talk to molten freddy. 

“I think so? There were other shiny robots here so I hid, I’m not really presentable! Then I heard noises and found you! I’m so glad to see you Michael!” The bear was almost frantic, had he been that lonely from the night before? Michael had a feeling there was something more to this robot than he knew, but he was sure it wasn’t dangerous. Maybe spending so long with the little bots back home made him soft, but he extended an arm to the bear. “Want to join me in the office? I just got some tasks to do before I go, by I can hang out with you until then” He asked with a smile. The bear looked at his arm before nodding eagerly, and slowly taking it with one hand before climbing out of the vents. Michael carefully placed the wire animatronic onto his lap before rolling himself back to the computer. Molten Freddy’s wires twisted and fell until he was comfortable and resting his head on Michaels free arm. He didn’t mind, Michael still had one hand free to work. The two spent the night mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally they’d chat about various topics, like pizza or arcade games. soon Michael’s tasks were done, but he ended up staying longer just to make sure molten was okay. Before he attempted to detach the wire bear from himself he decided he had to ask something that bothered him the night before. “Hey... molten?”

“Yah?” The bear tilted his head up slightly.

“How did.. how did you know who I was? I hadn’t introduced myself to you yesterday.” He asked, trying not to seem accusatory. The bear suddenly sat up and went stiff, looking visibly confused, “I... I don't know?? I just knew!! We haven’t met before have we? How did I know?!” Michael decided that getting answers wasn’t with it, Molten freddy was visibly getting worked up, so he used his other hand to rip circles on a pile of wires he thought might be the bears back to calm him down. “It’s okay! Don’t worry about it, I was just curious.” He tried to brush it off. But both knew this wasn’t something you just brushed off as nothing important.

Soon molten had calmed down enough that Michael felt like he could leave. The bear crawled out of his lap and back into the vents. “You’ll come back tomorrow right?” He asked as Michael walked to the door. “Of course I will! And you’re welcome to hang out with me again if you’d like.” He smiles which caused molten to grin back. “Okay! Thank you! Good night Michael!” He waved before disappearing into the vents. As Michael left and sat in his car he let out a sigh. “...there’s probably ghosts here already huh?” He said out loud, this shouldn’t surprise him. The Freddy’s franchise has a history of ghosts, but this place just opened! Whatever the reason Michael didn’t like this place, he decided that if this was just a false alarm and Springtrap wasn’t here he’d just take molten freddy with him and leave, the bear deserved better than some dusty old vents to live in.

—————-

Springtrap interview

Michael walked back into the room and immediately froze. Sitting in the chair across from him was a very familiar sight, a rotten spring Bonnie suit with a purple bandana tied around his neck.

There was no doubt, it was Springtrap.

This already made things more suspicious, did the lady in charge bring him here? Did she kidnap him?? Michael had questions that needed answers. So he walked over to the table and lightly shook the animatronic.

“Springtrap, Hey! Are you active?” He loudly whispered. As soon as the rabbit started to stir with a mechanical groan.

Michael was back at the other side of the table when the rabbit looked up with his purple eyes glowing dully.

**“...Michael?** ” Springtrap groaned and tried to sit up, but his body only jerked slightly.

“You must have been powered off, your an older model so it’ll take longer” Michael speculated as the robot gave a slightly annoyed sigh.  **“Just my luck.”**

“I’ve gotta play the tape, but I really want to know what happened.” He stated and the rabbit nodded.

The first sound played and Michael asked between pauses. “Do you know how you got here? From what I’m told you wouldn’t just get up and leave.”

“ **I...no I didn’t leave... I was in the basement then... ugh. My head”** Springtrap slowly raised an arm to hold his head. Michael thought as the next sound played. “So you were stolen? Do you know who did it? Did you see them?” He continued to ask as the rabbit shook his head.  **“No, one minute I was reading and the next I’m just out.”** His ear twitched as the next sound continued, still holding his head.

“...this is getting weird. Somethings going on here.” Michael mumbles. The finale sound played and Springtrap visibly recoiled, he heard noises of soft clicks that Michael knew were springlocks. “ **Jesus Christ! What is that noise!?** ” Springtrap scrambles to cover his ears.

“...you too? What sound is that?” Michael looked at the tape with a slight glare.

“ **Make it stop!!”** He practically begged. Michael gave a helpless shrug. “I’ll be done soon promise!” Michael was slightly concerned. Soon the tape ended and Springtrap visibly relaxed with a pained groan. 

“I’ve gotta head back... I think they’ll take you to some basement thing.. if you see a wire bear named molten freddy, don’t hurt him. He’s a friend of mine.” The Man explained whole standing up. Springtrap looked up and watched him go, seeming a little nervous. Michael paused at the door and looked back. “Ethan was worried about you.”

**“...He was?” ** He looked up, slightly surprised.

“Yah, I’ll tell him you’re okay. Just be careful, I think Ethan might have a heart attack if anything bad happens to you” Michael gave a dry chuckle before leaving. Springtrap was left alone in the room, he reached up and lightly held his bandana. 

He never thought he’d miss a basement as much as he did right now.

~~~

The next day Michael was back in his office, almost as if on cue molten freddy was back and already clamoring to lay in Michael’s lap again. Michael didn’t mind. He rolled over to his desk to start his tasks.

“I found a weird rabbit today” molten said, Michael showed he was listening with a hum. “That’s Springtrap, guess he’s down here too” he thought out loud, he paused, then asked “was he doing okay? He’s got a friend back home worried about him.” Molten freddy nods.

“Yah, he was just sitting in one of the rooms, I didn’t stick around though! He’s scary.” Michael let out a snort. “Yah he’s definitely seen better days.” Molten freddy continued to talk.

“I saw the shiny robots again too! I think one looked like me! They looked asleep though, I didn’t want to wake them so I left them alone.” Michael nodded but continued to think. The shiny robots had to be the rockstars, but why were they just sitting down here? Aren’t they supposed to be upstairs entertaining the kids? Unless they brought new robots in for today....

“Hey molten, think you could do me a favor?” He asked suddenly, the bear looks up and nods eagerly. “Sure!”

“Can you keep me updated on those shiny robots? Just let me know if they start doing anything weird, like uh... twitch or something. Oh, and keep an eye out for a puppet with a bell hat, if you could” he smiled as the bear nods. “Sure thing! I’ll be super sneaky and look out for them Michael!” Molten grins. Michael looked over when he heard a sound in the vents next to him, he turned and shined a light in to see Springtrap half crawling through the vents, he froze when he spotted Michael though.  **“Ah! You’re here?”** He looked surprised.

“Yah... got a job to do. Why are you here?” Michael asked calmly. Molten had tightened his grip on Michael slightly, so he was trying to keep the bear calm by showing no fear to Springtrap.

**“I uh... heard voices and wanted to see who’s here. I’ll just.. leave you alone for now-“ ** Springtrap started to scoot backwards into the vent before Michael called out. “Be careful okay.” He got a noise of confirmation as a response.

“...he seemed eager to leave.” Molten comments.

“Yah... he was” Michael squints suspiciously at the now empty vent before continuing with his tasks. 

Soon enough he was finished and Michael had to leave. Molten crawled back through the vents and they parted ways. Michael sat back in his car and let out a sigh.

“...that might have been my dad back there.” He groans then lets out a heavy sigh. “...god I just hope that it’s spring Bonnie who got some bad habits in that suit,” last thing Michael wanted was to face the reality of his dad being a ghost and still is hanging around.

(Scrap baby)

Michael wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

It was baby, he was sure of it, but this was the strangest circus baby he’s ever seen.

It was scrappy, torn up, and had a claw for a hand. But as usual, he continued on. “Okay, baby, gotta get through this tape... if you wanna ask me stuff feel free” he added the last bit in a mumble, he wasn’t sure if she was active but going off the previous cases she likely was.

The first sound came and went without any comment. Michael tapped his hand on the desk. “You know I didn't think there was any other models of Circus baby after.... yah... uh.. so it’s neat to see one, even if it’s not in tip top shape” yah great move there Michael, bring up a traumatic incident that took your sister. He mentally scolded himself for that comment. But it must have had some effect because the animatronics eyes lit up, it was a blue color, one light faded to green occasionally. 

The next sound plays and still there was no word from the animatronic.

“So uh... I wonder what they’ll do with you after this.. I mean I know where they’ll put you there’s a basement but, yah it’s a little cramped.” He continued the one sided conversation. Scrap baby silently listening. The next sound played and still there was silence.

“...so uh the next sound has a history of freaking everyone out so uh, prepare yourself.” He forewarned. The animatronic gave a slight nod before the next sound played. Scrap baby twitched heavily but stayed slumped in her seat. Michael winced, this wasn’t getting any easier to watch. But soon it was over and big sat in silence. “So uh... yeah sorry about that, but this is my que to leave so.... if you see a wire bear be nice to him? He’s my friend. Also if you see a rotten rabbit... well he’s got a friend too but I don’t particularly care about him right now so I won’t stop you if you decide to punch him.” He lightly joked while standing up. But he had barely reached for the door handle when suddenly a softer voice spoke.

“Be careful Michael... this place is... not what it seems.” Michael turned around and saw those blue eyes trained on him, her expression was tired, yet pleading. “Once she has everyone together... she won’t let you go... leave while you still can.” She warned before her eyes went completely green and shut off with a spark.

Michael stood in silence for a beat before slowly backing out of the door. “Okay that’s just bloody ominous, great, lovely. I’m f-king screwed” he mumbled under his breath as made his way to his car.

~~~~

The next night was oddly quiet, even molten freddy wasn’t immediately at his side which put Michael into even more unease, he checked the motion sensors and saw three blips. looks like scrap baby is here already, Michael thought to himself. He looked back up and saw one blip heading his direction quickly, hoping it was molten freddy he flashed his light into the vent. He was quickly greeted the wire bear making a mad dash through the vent and practically lunging at him and into his chest. Michael was pushed back with an Oof and looked down to see the wire bear shaking horribly. This immediately made him concerned.

“Molten? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I DON'T LIKE THE NEW GIRL!” He cried while wrapping his arms and some wires around the man’s chest, “I don’t like her I don’t I don’t! She makes my head hurt and makes me feel weird, I don’t like her!!” He cried while tightly hugging the man. Michael wrapped his arms around the bear trying to comfort him, his mind thinking quickly trying to process this situation.

“Did she do anything to you?” He asked concerned.

“N-no she, she just looked at me and my head hurt really bad! It felt all fuzzy like radio static! I don’t like her make her stop!” The bear whimpered. Michael continued to hold him while looking back at the screen. The motion sensor picked up two blips, one was moving closer to the other, which was sitting on its own.

Scrap baby must have found Springtrap then, Michael thought to himself as he continued to hold the shaking robot.

“It’ll be okay, I won’t let her hurt you.” Michael reassured, and he meant it. If he thought he could get away with taking molten freddy home with him right then and there he would, but it was daylight out and he’d be seen by patrons for sure.

“I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe,” He said, cashing the bear to look up at him. 

“You- you mean it?” He asked and Michael nodded. “You can stay in here after I have to go. I’ll make a little spot for you where you can hide, I doubt that big scary clown can fit in here anyway.” Michael reassured which seems to calm the wire robot down a lot. Soon enough Michael felt he could work on his tasks without molten freddy crying on him... as much as a robot could cry anyway.

Springtrap nor scrap baby made any appearances that night, which Michael was grateful for, hopefully they had distracted each other enough that he could work in peace.

“Oh! I checked on the shiny robots like you asked me to! And I saw something weird.” Molten freddy suddenly said while looking up.

“Oh? What was it?” Michael asks, curious.

“I saw someone open their heads up and put something into them! I didn’t see what it was because I was hiding but after they left the shiny robots started twitching! I left before any of them saw me though.” This immediately worried the man.

“You saw someone put something into their heads?” He confirmed and the bear nodded. Michael immediately felt sick. Someone tampered with the rockstars. Someone tampered with Henry’s robots.

What if they tampered with Security puppet too?

“Michael? Are you okay?” Molten freddy asked which snapped the man out of his thoughts.

“I... no not really, I got one more favor to ask of you Molten.” The bear perked up. “Can you keep an eye out for a puppet with a bell hat? Make sure nobody messes with her, okay?” Michael asked, he hopes he wasn’t asking to much of the bear. But he nodded and had a determined look. “I’ll do my best to keep her safe Michael!” The bear looked determined. Michael gave him a relieved smile then set back to work.

Soon enough he was done, but he had one more task before he left. He carefully stood up and placed molten freddy on the chair before looking around the room. He spotted the desk and kneeled down. “I think that this is hollow.. maybe if I-“ he pulled open a drawer and saw it filled with junk. “If I empty this out do you think you’ll be able to fit inside here as a hiding spot?” Michael asked and the bear looked over, it was a very deep drawer and the bear was very flexible. He nodded and Michael set to move all the contents into other smaller drawers and boxes scattered around the office space. Soon his work was done and molten freddy slipped inside and shut himself in. Moments later he opened the drawer and popped his head out with a goofy grin. “It’s perfect! Nobody will find me in here!” Molten freddy smiles and Michael returns the expression. They soon said their goodbyes as Michael left the office. 

He sat in his car and leaned back in the seat. 

Someone was tampering with the rockstars, this was bad enough, but that paired with the ominous warning scrap baby have made Michael really uneasy.

“...Today is going to be my last day. I’ve gotta call in backup for this mess” he mumbled to himself.

~~~~

(Lefty interview)

If Michael wasn’t already feeling uneasy about this whole situation than he certainly would be now. Sitting in front of him was none other than lefty, the robot Henry specially built to protect Security puppet.

And he looked like he’s seen better days. 

One of his eye lights were out, he was scratched up, and his jaw hung loose. Michael steeled his nerves and approached the robot. “Lefty? Hey, it’s me Michael. Can you hear me?” He asked while waving a hand in front of the bears face.

He got no response.

This already was making him nervous. Sammy had talked to him about how lefty was programmed, the bear was able to power itself back from a complete shutdown in order to protect SP. Michael was both impressed and intimidated by this technology. Seeing it completely unresponsive made him very uneasy.

This paired with the fact he knew these bots were tampered with made him keep one hand on his taser at all times.

He played the tape, and as the first sound played he again spoke, “Sammy was really worried about you guys, this is the longest you’ve been rented out... and I gotta admit I’m worried about you too.” He rambled as the next sound played, Lefty was still unresponsive. 

“And then I heard this was Security Puppets first time being rented out in... how long was it? Months? This uh... guess this isn’t a very great outing huh?” The bear’s ear twitched in response to hearing SP’s name, but still was immobile as the next sound played.

“...and after what molten told me... I’ll admit I’m scared... something is going on here...” he mumbled, the last sound finally played and lefty jerked suddenly. Michael’s hand tightened on his taser, prepared for the bear to attack. He knew full well what these robots were capable of when aggressive. But thankfully nothing happened. Michael stood up and headed to the door, before he left he let out a sigh. “Hey lefty... I’m not sure you can hear me but, if you find a wire bear named molten freddy... tell him I’m sorry I didn't come back for my next shift...” and with that he left and walked to his car.

~~~

Michael didn’t pull out his phone until he was sure he was far enough away from the building to not somehow he overheard. He dialed up a familiar number and put his phone on speaker.

“Julie speaking.”

“Hey Julie, it’s Michael, I found Springtrap... and some other things you will want to hear about”

(Ending it here)


	20. Another way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if scenario where instead of ennard being formed and then kicking baby out, the funtimes decided to try another way (roll credits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another one I started months ago and only finished recently... and it shows, the tone kinda shifts a bit and the ending is rushed but hey whatever right it’s a for fun thing. Though with how rushed this was I’ll likely not have a Christmas oneshot out this year, at the most it’ll be out by the end of the month and that’s assuming I have the time and motivation for it.l yah sorry about that. But hey what if au scenarios are fun!Ocs involved: Eugene Benedict! Our eggs boi and lucky technician who got this hell of a job! Also featuring Jack Lumber his boss, Peter (he’s just name dropped but also works with Eugene) and Eugene’s sister breanna! Also Michael but he’s not an oC

**{a what if scenario where instead of the sister location bots forming Ennard and scooping a poor guy they stay separate and ditch baby early.}**

Eugene was crawling through Ballora gallery, but paused when he was addressed.

"Eggs? Are you here?" Ballora calls out, she sounded... concerned. Eugene, despite his gut saying otherwise. Stood up and turned towards her. "Yah I'm here! Something up miss?" He flashed his usual kind smile, but it feel when he saw the robots face.

She looked worried, something clearly on her mind.

"Come closer dear, it's too dark to see you" she motioned. Eugene hesitated, Sure he likes these robots, but Jack had always warned him that they were dangerous.

But then again he didn't like jack so if anything he'd give them a chance just to spite a grumpy coworker.

So Eugene approached. Once within reach Ballora grabbed him. He could already feel The minirinas at his feet crawling up his legs. Needless to say he is now uncomfortable.

"Listen careful Eggs, Baby cannot hear of this."

She whispered. 

The minirinas were hanging off his shirt.

"Baby said she had a plan to let us leave, but we do not trust her anymore. Her plan would hurt you." 

Well now Eugene was nervous. He tried to ignore that the minirinas were climbing into his shirt.

"Freddy, Bon Bon, foxy, and I wish to find another way out. But we need your help." She continued.

"We are to big to sneak out tonight, but there is another entrance that can be opened when the elevator isn't functional. Do you understand?"

Eugene nods. A minirina was playing with his curly hair while sitting on his shoulder. 

"Please take my little ones out tonight, tomorrow we will break the elevator and follow you out. Baby cannot know about this. Please, do you understand Eggs? If baby has her way you'll be killed" the ballerina pleaded. Eugene paused, he hadn't known these animatronics long but to say he's warmed up to them was an understatement. Hearing one was planing to kill him, and had gotten the others involved at some point too, freaked him out. But with how genuine Ballora looked when asking for his help. His kind heart couldn't help itself. He put a hand on hers and nods.

"I'll do what I can miss Ballora." 

The robot smiles.

————-

Luckily the minirinas didn't attract to much attention while he carried them in his shirt, they danced around his car while he drove back to his apartment. And once inside they claimed the couch as their own. 

Eugene turned on the tv and put on something that was probably appropriate for them and went to his room.

He already knew his car wasn't going to be big enough for three full sized animatronics, but asking jack to borrow his van would be too suspicious, 

But there was one person he knew with a truck.

Eugene pulled out his phone and dialed up a Friend.

"Michael speaking, can I help you?"

"Hey mike! It's Eugene, can I ask you for a favor?"

Thankfully Michael didn't ask much about why Eugene needed his truck. But he did finish the call with "stay safe okay Gene?" And hung up. Eugene picked up his car keys, he and Michael agreed to trade cars for a bit, so he had to drive over there. Spotting the little dancers on his couch he said. "I gotta meet a friend, don't break anything while I'm gone, kay guys?" 

The minirinas giggles in an answer and Eugene left.

—————-

The next night Eugene was driving to work in the truck. He had thought of calling Peter, his other coworker, and telling him about the situation. But he wasn't answering his phone. Suddenly Balloras warning of baby wanting to kill him resurfaced in his mind.

If baby wanted to kill him already... does that mean she'd want to kill Jack and Peter too? 

As Eugene pulled into the driveway he silently hoped Peters phone was just dead.

Eugene was greeted by the HanyUnit declaring "the elevator seems to have malfunctioned. Until a repair man can fix it please use the secondary entrance."

Shorty after the hissing of a door opening filled the room. 

"Looks like Ballora got her part of the plan done. Down we go" Eugene hummed to himself as he started down a very large spiral staircase. 

At the bottom he was greeted by a familiar blue bunny.

"You came back!" Bon Bon smiles happily. Eugene knelt down to get a better look at the bunny, "of coarse I did, I told ya I'd help didn't I?" Ethan smiles.

Bon Bon giggles happily and makes a motion to be picked up, Ethan does and she hops onto his shoulder.

"The others are that way." She points and Ethan walks in that direction.

The bunker was silent except for the echoing of Eugene's footsteps. 

Thankfully they soon reached another room, one with monitors and doors. 

But also held three familiar faces.

"Eggsie!" Funtime freddy cheered before immediately lifting him into a tight hug.

"Ek- can't- breath!" Eugene squeaked our before freddy dropped him. "Whoops! Sorry Eggsie forgot you're fragile" The bear laughed as bon Bon hopped back onto his shoulder. 

"Glad to see you in one piece Eggs!" Funtime foxy heavily pat the man's shoulder, causing Eugene to stumble slightly. "Now I don’t want to cause a rush or anything but-"

"Eggs! Oh thank goodness you're alright" Ballora rushed up to him, lightly grabbing his arms. "We must hurry, I'm so sorry but baby might be suspicious of us." She was talking quickly. Funtime foxy nods. "Yes, Thank you. I was just getting to that!" The fox looks at Eugene with a serious expression. "I suggest leaving quickly, or you'll end up like that other unlucky fella" 

Eugene was silent. "Peter?" He quietly asks.

The bots silence gave him his answer.

"I'm truly sorry Eugene." Ballora started to talk but Eugene held up a hand to stop her. He shook his head. "N-no, I'll handle that later. We've got stairs to climb" The Man wanted to focus on getting out alive before he started crying. The other bots seemed to agree with him and soon they all had left the room.

"Ah, we meet again, my worst Enemy. Stairs" Funtime freddy squints disdainfully at the spiral staircase. Bon Bon looked like she was about to respond with a snarky quip when suddenly a loud, angry screech echoed through the halls. Eugene, slightly scared, starts trying to pull him up. "I know you have your differences but can you put them aside for a bit? At least until we get out" Eugene instructed. Nobody argued, and Luckily the other bots didn't have as much trouble as Freddy.(though Eugene saw Ballora spider crawl up the stairs quickly and was slightly unsettled.)

But soon enough everyone got out and weren't followed. 

He got everyone into the truck and started driving off. Though once the relief of not being in imitate danger his brain decided to remind him that peter was dead.

And he started crying. 

Eugene had to pull over at one point because the tears were making his vision blurry, the bots were silent as the man wept,

He didn't even know why he was crying so hard, he didn't know Peter very well, they only talked a few times and even then it was mostly for work. But the fact he died and it could have just as easily been him upset him greatly. But it wasn't just that, peter had to have a family that would be worried about him. Surely someone would miss him! Eugene's kind heart felt for those loved ones who'd miss him. He looked over when a cold, metal hand gently touched his shoulder. Ballora was trying to comfort him, though it was clear she wasn't very experienced with it. Eugene appreciated the intent. Soon he wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I-I'm okay. Let's... let's not keep the minirinas waiting any longer"

———————

Thankfully nobody noticed Eugene shuffling in three full sized animatronics into his apartment, well almost nobody, as soon as Ballora stepped into the doors the minirinas jumped out and quickly greeted her. “Oh my darling little dancers! Are you alright? I’ve missed you” she lovingly picked them all up and walked off to the couch. Funtime freddy was in the kitchen with Bon hon. “Oh WOW! Look at all this food! EGGSIE CAN I EAT THIS!?” Funtime freddy yelled back while holding up some leftover takeout.

“Silly bear! You can’t eat you’re a robot.” She giggled Funtime foxy followed Eugene over to a chair as the man sat back and turned the tv onto his favorite show, “the immortal and the restless” 

“Care if I join you?” The fox tilted his head and sat down before Eugene could answer, Not that he minded. Eugene sighed and leans back in his chair, content to ride out the rest of the night with his unexpected roommates.

But then his phone rang, he recognized the number as his other coworker jack, so he picked up.

“Hello-“

“Where are you?” The man sounded frantic.

“Uh, at home why?”

“The animatronics are gone!” 

Eugene went silent, and the other bots in the room soon followed.

“Gone? Oh that’s uh, wow that’s not good” he tried to sound worried.

“Do you know what this means? This place was already going downhill but now the robots are missing?? The higher ups are going to flip!”

“That sucks... uh any idea where the went?” Eugene asked, mostly he was concerned about baby. If she was missing too than that worried him a lot more.

“I don’t fuckin know! Ugh, maybe we can still salvage the scrapped robots” Jack mumbles something under his breath before saying. “I’m going to check, were probably out of business so... don’t come back tomorrow I’ll get this figured out.”

“Okay, bye jack.” And the two hung up. 

The room was silent for a beat before Funtime freddy asked. “Did we get away?”

“Uh, well he just knows you’re gone but I think we’re safe.” Eugene answered. But then his phone rang again and he jumped, looking at the caller ID he saw it was his sister and answered.

“Hi Bre! What’s up-“

“What did you do?” Eugene knew that tone, the tone of disappointment. 

“Uh, what do you mean?” He played dumb.

“Michael called and told me you needed his truck, you never need something like that unless you’re moving something big. Eugene did you buy some new furniture? You know you’re apartment is already full as is and I’m not holding more of you’re stuff.” She ranted, Eugene stayed quiet, glancing over at the others. He already knew he couldn’t hide something like this from his sister, Michael probably would figure it out soon enough, he was almost always visiting when he was in town.

“You love me right?”

“What did you do?”

“I uh... might have uh... agreed to house some animatronics because they wanted to escape from a bad place.” He spoke quickly and grinned nervously. The other end was silent for a lone minute before an exasperated sigh rang out over the line.

“Eugene what the hell?” Breanna sounded disappointed, but not surprised.

“They’re really nice I promise!” One of the minirinas has climbed up the chair and was sitting on Eugene’s Head, playing with his curly hair again. On the other end Breanna let out a long sigh.

“Did you tell Michael?” 

“...I was going to.”

“Get him to help. He knows more about robots than me, and also lives closer”

“But he’s out of town-“

“Tell him when he gets back then.” Eugene just made a quiet noise of confirmation. Breanna was still frustrated, but let up at the end.

“Just be careful okay... also I’m going to have to meet these robots at some point so maybe put in a good word with them?”

“Okay, I will love you!” 

“Love you too, dork” Breanna hung up. The other robots blinked over at him before Funtime freddy spoke.

“She sounds nice!” 

Eugene laughed,

**{that’s it, can’t really do much else here, maybe I’ll do a sorta sequel later who knows}**


	21. Snow globe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene recounts the story of a neat snow globe he got for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one literally today after drawing that I’ve freddy from special delivery.

Snow globe 

“So this happened when I was little, couldn’t have been older than seven or eight. So I was outside in my parents backyard playing with our dog Dotty, she was a cute little Dalmatian, miss her a lot. Anyway it was snowing so the ground was covered in white which made Dotty hard to see. Which didn’t help at all when she suddenly spotted something in the woods, out backyard had a woods by the way, and just stared barking and bolted after it. Me, being a child, decided chasing after her was the best option and into the woods I went. It was hard to find her and after a while I completely lost track of where I was. Then the weirdest thing happened, this big blue bear approached me. He was way taller than me, I can’t give a height because i was so small, he had one a plaid bow tie and a festive top hat. Instead of fur he looked like he was covered in ice, his eyes were freaky, I wasn’t scared by they had this unsettling glow about them. Then he spoke to me ‘you lost there kiddo?’ He asked, I shook my head and responded ‘no but my dog is. I can’t find her!’ Because you know I apparently didn’t know stranger danger also applied to ice bears. Then, for some reason, I asked if he was cold. I mean in my defense he did look like he just crawled out of an ice lake so I had to ask. He gave a shrug and then I started taking off my scarf, now it wasn’t the nicest scarf, I don’t remember how I got it it’s just one of those scarfs that you just find in the scarf box for some reason. Anyway I offered it to the bear saying ‘you can have this so you’re not cold!’ And smiled at him. I think the bear was mostly humoring me because he knelt down so I could wrap it around his neck a few times. After that he stood up and nodded. He thanked me, then said I should go find me dog. After that I heard Dotty again and turned towards that direction, when I looked back the ice bear was gone! As was my scarf. Anyway I found Dotty and we went back home, I got an earful from my parents for running off into the woods without letting them know. But I told them about the ice bear I gave my scarf too and they just sorta played along. You know I don’t think they believed me at all, probably thought I just lost it. Now I would end the story there but here’s where it gets weirder. That Christmas morning there was another gift under the tree for me, my parents had no idea who it was from. So i opened it and inside is a note and a gift, the note read ‘thanks for the scarf’ and it was attached to a cute little snow globe! It had a snowman inside with the same hat and bow tie the bear wore, after that my parents didn’t let me go alone in the woods.

And that’s the story of how I got this nifty little snow globe!” Eugene grinned while holding up the item in question, it still had the note attached to it by a blue ribbon, the paper had yellowed at the ends showing age.

“Gene... I think you met a cryptid” Michael blinked, unsure what to think of it.

“Probably, still it’s a cool globe right? It has glitter In it.” Eugene shrugged off the possible danger he might have been in in the past, and Michael just sighed. “It is cool.”

“I know right?”


	22. Collage Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is invited to his roommate Eugene’s place for Christmas.   
Mostly just fluff because I think Michael deserves to be happy Dangit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Sorry if this is a little rushed I’m traveling for Christmas and wants done to get this done. Hope you’ll like it ^_^

It had been a rough week for both of them.

Finals had come and gone and soon winter break would be upon them. And Michael wasn’t all too thrilled about the idea of going home.

He had tried to find an excuse to stay in his dorm but he knew he’d go stir crazy if he had to stay there alone for two weeks. Eugene was going home to be with his family for the holidays. Michael was sitting on his bed, debating whether or not spending time with his horrible father was better or worse than going mad from isolation and cold, when Eugene sat next to him. 

“Got any plans for the holidays, Mike?” He asked. The man looked up, and slowly shook his head. 

“Not anything I’m looking forward to...” he admitted. Eugene hummed in thought briefly before smiling at his roommate. “Want to come with me then? I’m going to my sisters and I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” He offered with a smile. Michael looked over at him in surprise. “Y-you’re sure? But it’s such short notice.” Michael tried to excuse but Eugene wasn’t having it. “Please? Our parents got stuck on the flight up so they’ll be late and I’m sure Breanna would appreciate you being there.” Eugene lightly pleaded. Michael tried to act like he wasn’t interested... but that didn’t work at all. He gratefully smiles and nods, “if it’s alright then, I’d love to come.” Eugene grinned.

~~~~

The trip was a long drive, and with how short notice Michael’s inclusion was he didn’t pack much in the way of time killers. So Michael half slept, half chatted with Eugene the whole way there. By the time they arrived Michael was on his fourth power nap, so Eugene had to nudge him awake. “Hey mike, we’re here” Eugene grinned while hopping out of the car. Michael yawns and slowly pulls himself out of his seat, grabbing his backpack full of clothes and essentials he tossed together that morning. He and Eugene walked up to the door as the dark haired man let himself in. “Bre I’m hoooome!” He hummed out. “And I brought a friend.” Michael shuffled closer to Eugene, he’s met his sister before casually, but this was a family event. He couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. Breanna asked “who?” Before turning the corner and spotting Michael. Breanna smiled as the man waved. “Oh Michael! It’s great to see you.” She walked over and gave him a quick side hug. “So are you here for today or?”

“I invited him to stay over the break.” Eugene smiles, then nervously laughs. “Please don’t be mad” 

“I’m more worried how short notice this was for Michael” she shook her head with a smile. “I’ll take you to the guest room then, you can toss your stuff there” 

“Don’t worry I’ll take him!” Eugene smiled while looping an arm around the others arm. Breanna paused but nodded. “Good to know, got some leftovers in the fridge so help yourself, I gotta do some last minute wrapping” Breanna excuses herself, before she disappears Eugene calls back “you’re dropping the ball here bre! Usually you’re a month ahead on this stuff!”

“Oh hush you never buy anything until the week before Christmas!” Breanna retaliated and Eugene laughed.

“I won’t have to deal with that the whole time will I?” Michael quietly jokes, Eugene shrugged and smiled. “Probably not, we try to behave when mom and dad are around.” Oh right, Eugene’s parents. somehow Michael didn’t process that, even though they’d be late, he would in fact be in the same house as them for a few days.

“...I just realized this would be the first time I met your parents” Michael fidgets with his backpack strap. Eugene notices and laces his fingers with Michael’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. “Don’t worry, they’ll love you” the shorter man gently smiled, which helped reassure the taller.

“Now come on let’s go to your room” Eugene grins and pulls Michael along.

~~~

Now the day before and day of Christmas wasn’t very eventful. Breanna felt like they should wait on opening some of the bigger gifts until their parents arrived and Eugene agreed, so mostly the trio were just watching movies and having a good time. Over the course of the whole thing Michael felt less and less like a standout and more a part of the family. Then Breanna got a call, it was short, and Michael could only hear one half of it, but by the end she was smiling and stood up. “Mom and dads plain just landed! They’ll be over in an hour” 

“That’s great! If I had to wait another day to open presents I think I would have broke” Eugene laughs, but Michael is feeling nervous again. Breanna had left the room to get some food ready so Michael was alone with Eugene.

“...what if they don’t like me?” 

“What? Come on mike I’m sure they’ll love you”

“But what if they don’t?” Was Michael over stressing about this? Probably but he already escaped one bad family reunion he’d hate to be the outsider that messed up this family’s Christmas. Eugene quietly scooted closer to him. “Hey I mean it, they’re gonna love you. If anything I’d be more worried about Mom smothering you with hugs, she really doesn’t need much of a reason to give out hugs like candy” the shorter man laughed. Michael responded with his own half hearted chuckle. He was still nervous, but Eugene had a way to help put him at ease. He just hoped he was right about everything being fine.

~~~~~

Eugene’s parents announced their arrival with his mother cheering “we’re heeeere!!” In a song song voice, 

“Sorry about the delay, Arline got held up due to weather” his father apologized. Well now Michael felt awkward but for a whole new reason,

He was taller than everyone in this house. He just thought maybe Eugene had unlucky genes to be short, his sister was taller than him after all. But it turns out Breanna is the outlier because she’s just a little bit taller than her mom. 

“Oh? Who’s this, I wasn’t told we’d have a guest? I would have done my hair better if I knew!” Eugene’s Mom exclaimed while quickly combing her fingers through her hair. Eugene walked up next to Michael and put his arm around the tellers shoulder.

“Mom, Dad, this is Michael! I invited him over for the holidays.” The Man grinned.

“It’s nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Benedict” Michael extended a hand for a handshake but Mrs. Benedict promptly ignored it to go in for a hug, “oh it’s so nice to meet you! We’re so happy to have one of Eugene’s friends here. Though you look so thin! Oh help yourself to anything here Michael!” Mrs. Benedict let him go and walked off to the other room, leaving Mr. Benedict behind while he happily chuckled. He patted Michael on the back. “Don’t mind the missus. She does that with everyone she likes, glad to have you Michael. Now if you’ll excuse me- I’m starving!” He announced before going off to the kitchen. Michael stood there silently blinking in surprise. Eugene slides over to him smiling. “So... what do you think?” He asked with a grin.

“T-there so nice.” Michael mumbled. 

“See! Told you there’s nothing to worry about.” Eugene smiled while grabbing Michael’s hand. Michael soon returned the grin. 

The two went off to the kitchen.

It was a nice family Christmas.


	23. Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some far future (at least when compared to when Fnaf 3 happens) two twisted lads and a glitch boi decide to break into an abandoned building for very important reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in a day?? It’s a Christmas miracle!  
Well more like I had this already like half finished and after a long trip I was just inspired,  
So I finished this one up. No OCs meantoned in this one but I will say that in my writing the twisted ones all have nicknames which I will list now for clarification sake  
Twisted freddy is Poppet  
Twisted Bonnie is Bugz  
Twisted Chica is Quills  
Twisted Foxy is Walker  
Twisted Wolf is just wolf or Fluffy depending on if you wanna mess with him or not ;)  
Anyways enjoy.

**{playing around with some bois. No real timeline placement except far far future}**

Bugz had come into the room in a panic. He was screeching incomprehensibly and running in circles. Quills managed to calm him down enough that now he was huddled in the corner squeezing a pillow tight enough that Marie thought it might burst. The commotion was loud enough that even Malhare, someone who prided himself on not giving a flying f-ck about what the twisted bots were doing, had formed and was leaning into the living room. 

"Okay, what's got the bunny worked up this time?" Malhare asked, despite living here for about a month now, he had yet to learn whatever strange language the twisted bunny spoke, to the virtual rabbit, it sounded like insect Drabble. 

"Something freaked him out, I don't know what, he won't talk about it, not to me anyway" Walker answered, the twisted fox was leaning against the wall near VRabbit. Malhare blinked and turned his attention back to the shaking bunny, Marie was siting with him now trying to help calm him down, she ended up in one of the robot's tight hugs and malhare knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Welp, I don't think I can help So... I'll be in the office" the glitchy rabbit excused himself and zapped back into the office that had practically become his bedroom. He leaned back in the office chair and crossed his legs. He told himself he wouldn't care about what the twisted ones were doing, but he found himself thinking about the situation. Sure Bugz was excitable, but for as long as he's been living here he hasn't seen the bunny freak out that bad over anything. And the way everyone was reacting this was new to them too. He ended up lost in thought, slipping into his own memories.

_It was cold, and dark, he felt light, to light, floaty. He was scared, shaking, with a loud cry he begged for help. Someone, anyone please HELP ME! He saw a pair of glowing white eyes looking at him, they glowed with sympathy._

Malhare opened his eyes. He realized that he was now gripping the side of the chair tightly and released his hold with a sigh. Why now? There was already one bunny here having a crisis last thing this house needs are two panicking rabbits. He was about to distract himself with hacking the computer and doing.... something when the door creaked open. Malhare looked over and spotted Poppet letting himself in, Vrabbits room or not this was the only office in the house, he came to expect people letting themselves in.

"Did you come for the computer? Because I was using it" he said then put on a mischievous smile. "You're gonna have to fight me for it, yogi bear" the twisted bear didn't even give him any response, he simply pushed the office chair with the bunny out of the way and knelt to use the computer. "Wh- hey! I was talking to you!" Malhare's voice cracked in surprise. He tried multiple times to get the bears attention but nothing worked. He soon decided he'd do better just looking over the animatronics shoulder. "Ok so what was so important that you had to shove me aside for it?" His curiosity won over and he had to ask.

"Afton Robotics" Poppet answers smoothly, in his usual gruff voice. He seemed to be looking at news articles. "Looks closed" malhare got the feeling that this wasn't just a one off curiosity search. If the movies he watched and the information he got off these bots was anything to go by, it looked to malhare that this bear was preparing for some kind of mission. He leaned in close with a grin and whispered. "Whatever you're planning... I want in." 

Poppet looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He asked, the virtual rabbit nodded. "Come on! Please? I haven't done anything with you guys before. Put me in coach!" He had an excited grin, poppet looked skeptical, so malhare added "I won't tell Marie if you let me join in."

"That's what I expected." The bear sighed "fine, but you have to do as I say. We can't risk getting caught." Malhare agreed to the conditions. So The twisted Freddy started explaining.

"Bugz told me he was remembering something he knows he didn't experience. At least not on duty. I know a bit about the whole ghost thing so I was thinking, maybe if we got a name we could attach a face to the memories." Malhare nodded to show he was listening. But his thoughts wandered back to memories he was getting. "Makes sense... he'd want an explanation for stuff like that" the rabbit mumbles, poppet continued to explain the plan; he, malhare, and Bugz would sneak in that night and look for case files, "when we were working we were always given files on our targets."

"Wow, sounds efficient... hm, any chance we could meet one of these targets?" Malhare half joked, Poppet responded by looking at him grimly.

"Nobody who was on our radar ever lived to tell the tale" he answered with deadly seriousness. VRabbit winced. "Yikes.." 

poppet seemed to get the information he needed and stood up. "If you're coming you'll have to hide so we can sneak you out, I can make an excuse for Bugz and I but if you were seen then they might get suspicious." The bear explained. Malhare knew what he was saying and grumbled unhappily. "Don't keep me in your stomach too long" he huffed and faded back into his plush form. It was his only means of escape in the past, and was technically his 'true form' now, it's thanks to the twisted bots illusion technology and his own ability that he was able to manifest as anything other then a dumb plush rabbit. Poppet picked up the plushy and quietly shoved it into his stomach pocket. Then he went to get Bugz and soon the three had left.

————————

Malhare wasn't sure how much time had passed, he was sure they were traveling, but however long it was malhare decided it was too long spent in someone's pocket. So he raised his voice to be heard. "Are we there yet?" 

"Almost." The bear answered.

The rabbit grumbles unhappily. "Do I gotta stay in here the whole time or can I walk?"

The bear answered his question by pulling the plush rabbit out of his pocket and tossing him ahead a few feet.

Malhare materialized in a blitz of static and rolled to his feet. "Hey! You didn't have to toss me" he huffed as the bear continued to walk ahead.

"Gave you time to form. Now keep up, if you get lost I'm not coming back for you" the bear stated simply. Malhare dusted off his vest and followed behind.

Bugz was mostly quiet throughout the whole journey, malhare at one point just hopped onto his back and hitched a ride, idly humming as an old building started to peak into view. Bugz's ears turned up and he ran ahead to get a better look, malhare barely had time to hold on as the purple rabbit bound ahead. Poppet quickened his own pace and soon the three were at the doors of the abandoned Afton Robotics building. 

"So... do we just walk in or do we gotta break in?" Malhare hoped it was the latter, but Poppet pushed open the door with an unceremonious creak.

"...you guys are no fun" malhare pouted as they all walked inside.

The building was old and covered in spiderwebs. It smelled like rusted iron and oil. Poppet lead the way as he pushed through the old boxes and rusted parts to an innocent looking wall. Malhare tilted his head. "What's this then? Magic wall?"

"You could call it that" poppet answered while digging his claws into a near invincible slit on the wall. With some effort the twisted bear was able to pry the secret door open with a drawn out SCREECH. Once the door was open the bear walked ahead inside, the two rabbits close behind. One of malhare's whiskers buzzed and he looked up spotting a camera. "Watch out Yogi, we're being watched." Poppet followed the rabbits gaze and shook his head. "Those won't be an issue, nobody's going to look at them"

"You sure about that?"

"Would you like to ensure nothing can be found on them then?" Poppet nodded towards the cameras, malhare grinned mischievously.

"Oh absolutely." And in a burst of green and purple static the rabbit was gone, causing Bugz to make a surprised chirp. Poppet looked up at the camera and waited, moments later green and purple static danced around the devise before in a burst of static the camera died, this continued for any other cameras throughout the facility before malhare reappeared next to Poppet In a burst of static. He bounced on his feet. "Woohoo!! That was fun! Let's do that again." The rabbit exclaimed while Poppet rolled his eyes. "Another time, we've still got files to find." The bear responded and the three continued deeper into the building.

——————

Soon enough they found a room that looked like an office. Bugz made a curious skrill as he started poking his head around the room. Poppet, however, zeros right into the large grey filing cabinet against the wall. As the twisted bear pulled open a drawer filled with files Malhare followed and poked his head over the bears shoulder. The rabbit let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of files, are those all people you had to uh... you know.." Poppet quiet, then answers the rabbits silent question by opening the other two shelves. Malhares ears dropped immediately, "well shit." 

"We were a very popular option for the job” Malhare stayed quiet as the bear dug through the files. "Ah, good, they're still in order." Poppet mumbles while sectioning off a bunch of files. "Bugs! Come take a look at this" The Twisted bunny's ears swiveled over when called, and soon he was jogging over to the filing cabinet. "Look though these, let me know if anything clicks" poppet instructed while handing the bunny a handful of files.

"So...anything I can do or-" malhare was sitting at the top of the cabinet. Bugz made some clicking noise in response.

"Still have no idea what you're saying Bugzie" 

Bugz makes a unsurprised but disappointed expression and looks back to the files.

"You can sit there and not break anything" poppet deadpanned as he sorted through the files still in the cabinet. VRabbit gave a thumbs up and crossed his legs. "Sounds like a plan, Yogi" 

It quickly became apparent that this would take a while and the digital rabbit was just as quickly becoming incredibly bored. Both twisted bots were just quietly reading over files, occasionally Bugz would make a noise but it didn't seem to be much since even poppet didn't have much of a reaction. So Malhare was just sitting there, tugging his whiskers, and bored stiff. "Okay you know what!?" Malhare got up and sat next to the pile of files Bugz had discarded, "I'm looking through these."

"You won't like what's in those-"

"Yah yah well if I get nightmares for a week then I've got nobody to blame but myself." Malhare stuck his tongue out at Poppet and opened the file.

Inside the file was a bust picture of someone, a name, age etc basic information, a background on the target, reason for the hit, and the specific hit requirements. This poor sap in particular was supposed to be taken out and made to look like a hunting accident. 

And now malhare is trying to imagine Bugz using a gun, he can't decide if that's hilarious or intimidating.

It felt like forever but eventually Bugz seemed to find what he was looking for, he just suddenly stood up and held out a file to Poppet. The bear looks up to the file then Bugz. "Think this is the one?" He asked, the rabbit responded with a nod, he took the file and opened it, malhare soon scittered over to look at it too;

'_Name: Oliver Mason _

_Gender: male_

_Age: 25_

_Nationality: Australian _

_Occupation: Entomologist _

_Reason for hit: client said he knows information that they don't want exposed, how he found this out I'm not sure, but it's not my job to ask questions _

_Clients request: make it seem like a tragic accident; attacked and killed by wild animals._

_Bot sent out: twisted Bonnie _

_Status on hit: success'_

Attached to the file was a picture of the man, he looked skinny, had bright hair that was spiky, and peach fuzz on his chin. 

"This was your first hit wasn't it?" Poppet asked which the rabbit nodded to. The bear is quiet as he closes the file and sticks it into his stomach pocket. "Then we've got what we need, we should clean up and head back home." 

"Finally! I’m so done reading about people’s messed up murder fantasies.” Malhare raises his hand and went to put the files he was looking at back into the cabinet, it didn't take long before everything was put away and they were all ready to leave.

But poppet paused. 

"Well, are you coming Yogi?" Malhare asked, already at the door following behind Bugz.

"I'll... I'll be with you in a moment, I want to check something." The bear excused before walking back into the office. Malhare looked back at him for a moment before shrugging and catching up with twisted Bonnie again.

~~~~~~

Twisted freddy went back into the office and pulled open the cabinet door, Bugz said the memories probably came from his first target, and Poppet suspected the rest of them were like Bugz.

They were haunted.

It wouldn't be long before someone else would probably get some memories of whatever ghost was housed in them’s past life. And poppet was nothing if not always prepared. He quickly sorted through and pulled out the first hits of each Twisted animatronic, and carefully stored them in his pocket. He paused when pulling out his own, he opened it, wondering if he would recognize the name or face. He didn't, he just had a melancholy feeling of regret wash over him when he looked at the picture, he shook his head and closed the file. Soon it too joined the storage pocket and the bear finally left the room.

~~~~~~~

Bugz and Malhare were waiting outside the building, chatting.

"I'm just saying, bowser is a good fighter but Bowser Jr is way better." 

Bugz made a hissing noise. 

"Oh don't At me, Jr. is great you just can't play him well." Malhare protested, since apparently defending his smash main was very important to him.

"Apologies for the wait, let's get going" poppet closed the door behind him and malhare gives an exaggerated sigh, "finally! I was worried you got stuck for a minute there. Let's get moving then!" Malhare hopped into Bugz's back, which the rabbit tilted his head to but didn't protest, as Poppet once again took the lead.

"When we get close I'll have to put you back into storage."

"God don't remind me, it smelled like a dentist in there" VRabbit stuck his tongue out and the bear lightly chuckled in response. Bugz made a teasing noise and malhare let out an exaggerated gasp. "Oh you're just rude! You have no pity for my suffering" malhare declared dramatically while putting his hand on his chest. 

"Die mad then" poppet laughed as they exited the abandoned lot.

—————————

They had gotten home relatively easily, and nobody seemed to notice they were gone. Malhare slipped back into his office bedroom and rolled back into the chair. He stared at the ceiling for a minute and hummed in frustration. But he didn't get long to settle into the feeling when the office door creaked open, Malhare looked up to find Bugz letting himself in, the purple rabbit closed the door behind him before turning to malhare and waving.

"Oh, hey, need something? The computers free I'm not using it." The digital rabbit stated, but the larger animatronic shook his head. He simply sat in front of Malhare and pointed at him, tilting his head in question. “You’re... asking about me?” Bugz shook his head again, then pointed back at malhare than himself.

“Asking about me and you?”

Bugz made a frustrated noise and more gestures.

“You’re... asking why I came with you guys?” 

A delighted scree and nodding. Malhare shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I...I just saw Poppet looking up stuff and got curious, so I tagged along. Don’t look into it,” he excused. But the twisted rabbit seemed unsatisfied, he continued to stare at Malhare, causing the bunny to get more uncomfortable until finally he broke. “Okay okay that’s not the only reason! I...” he pulls on his whiskers. “I can get the whole wanting closure thing, for unknown memories. I just... wanted to help I guess” he mumbled. This finally satisfied the twisted bunny and he stood up. Malhare mumbles something nonsensical as the larger rabbit approached the door. But before he left Bugz looked back and made a chittering noise, but unlike the other times the rabbit spoke, Malhare knew exactly what this meant,

“_**Thank you**_”

“Uh. You’re welcome.” Malhare mumbled, slightly embarrassed, as Bugz finally left the room. Malhare sat in silence for a long minute before rolling over to the computer. “Welp! Time to drown out that horrible stuff I read with silly cat videos!” He announced before doing just that.

Luckily he didn’t have any nightmares.

And thankfully the rest of the night was quiet.


	24. Silly fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some spooky guys talking about their fears like a good family unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally home from my travels! Went to visit family over the holidays. I missed my been hotel beds suuuuck.  
Anyway here’s this thing I wrote on the way back becsuee holy heck it was raining!  
OCs that appear- Breanna and Marie.

Silly Fears

It was a dark and stormy night, but other than that it should have been quiet.

Well, it should have anyway.

The twisted ones were in the house, it was raining hard enough that Marie was worried about them getting muddy in those shallow graves they dug to hide during the day. Breanna didn’t complain and sure enough the larger animatronics were huddled in the living room. Marie was currently with Ennard, and a few minirinas, getting the flashlights out, he was worried about a power outage. His fears were justified when there was suddenly a loud crack of lightning and the lights of the house flickered and died. When it happened, Breanna was with the twisted ones cleaning them off. She was wanting to make sure they were dry after being in the rain. When the lightning struck there was a yip and the sound of someone frantically running off. Poppet turned on his eye lights and looked around. “Is everyone alright?”

“Shoot, a fuse must have blown” Breanna mumbled before turning towards the kitchen. “Ennard, Marie! Did you get the flashlights out?”

“I got them!” Ennard yelled back. Soon enough he entered the room and handed a flashlight over to the woman, Marie wasn’t far behind him, she was holding a flashlight and a minirina. Bugz looked around and made a confused noise, getting Quill’s attention. 

“Huh? What do you mean Bugz, Wolf is right here... wait what.” Sure enough when Poppet shines his eye lights towards the spot wolf once was, he wasn’t there anymore. “Where did he run off to?” Poppet mumbles before walker suddenly starts laughing. “The slimmer bugger ditched when it got dark! Ahaha!!” The fox continued to laugh as Marie and the minirina, Doc to be exact, started walking down the hall. Marie knew wolf to be the loud and scariest of the group, she didn’t think he was afraid of anything, she wasn’t sure if he could be afraid. But suddenly running off like this was out of character for him. Marie soon saw her bedroom door was open and shone the light inside. What she found was certainly a strange sight. Wolf was halfway hidden under her bed, head first, and was shaking like a leaf. Doc let out a giggle which alerted him of their presence.

“Go away!” He snapped, but it was muffled by the bed he was under. 

“Are you okay? You just ran off.” Marie trailed off. Doc hopped out of her arms and crawled up onto the bed, looking down at the twisted wolf. Another bolt of lightning rung out causing wolf to jump and try to burry himself further under the bed. Marie soon figured out what the real problem was, “you’re scared of the storm!” She blinked in surprise wolf let out a pathetic growl.

“Yah yah laugh it up! The big bad Twisted Wolf is scared of some stupid rain and bad weather!” Thunder roared outside and wolf made a short whimper. Marie couldn’t help but sympathize. She walked over next to him and sat down. “It’s okay to be scared, I’m scared of stuff too.”

“But I’m not supposed to be scared.” Wolf argued, he sounded less aggressive like he usually was. “I’m supposed to cause the fear, I’d I was afraid of something it should be like something big and bad and can kick my ass. Not the fuckin weather!” He shook again. “It’s just water and noise yet it fuckin terrifies me and is stupid!” Wolf’s tail was frizzy and curled up against him. Marie was about to try and comfort him again when the door creaked. She looked up and spotted Poppet at the door. The bear seemed to catch onto the situation and joined Marie in sitting next to the bed.

“Not a single word, bear” Wolf pathetically Warned. Nodded and stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke.

“Needles”

“Hm?” Marie looked up at the twisted bear, and he clarified.

“I’m scared of needles, specifically syringes. I know, I used to use them all the time on the job. But one day I just couldn’t handle carrying them anymore. I know the stuff they carry can’t affect me but still...” the bear sighed, “it’s the one thing I’ll never carry again” Wolf was still hiding, but stayed quiet. Soon the door creaked again and Marie looked up and spotted Bugz, closely followed by Walker and Quills.

“Don’t tell me everyone else is here too??” Wolf whined.

“I called for backup” poppet gave a small smile, Bugz was the first one next to the bed, he looked worried.

“Aha! Wow, I don’t think you fit under there wolfie!” Walker laughed but got elbowed by Quills and quickly went quiet. “Sorry” he mumbled. Soon the other twisted ones were sitting around the bed, Quills spoke. “Is it the storm?” Poppet nodded, Marie quietly added. “He’s also upset because of it, said it’s silly to be afraid of it” Wolf again shook as thunder cracked outside.

Bugz made a chittering noise Marie recognizes as him talking, she didn’t know what he was saying though.

“Don’t like the woods? Isn’t that where you usually worked?” Walker spoke and Bugz responded with a light scree as his ears folded.

“Ah, at night. Yah they can be spooky in he dark” Walker nodded. Quills crosses her arms and spoke next. 

“I can’t be in tight spaces anymore, I think it’s called claustrophobia?” Marie nodded, she had it too. “I can handle any dug graves just fine, but any other place that’s too small I just,” She shutters and shakes her head. “Yah no” once she was done they all looked over to Walker, who gave a nervous smile. “Uh, yah I don’t have any fear so hah” Quills nudged him with a slightly annoyed look.

“Okay okay I don’t like spiders, have you seen how big those suckers can get? And the smaller ones crawling though my skeleton I just, eugh! Nope! Nuhuh! No way” doc had crawled over to the fox and giggled. “Whatcha lookin at squirt?” He looked down as the minirina giggled. Seemed they were going to remember that for later.

Wolf was quiet for a long minute before he finally spoke.

“We’re supposed to cause fear... yet here we are afraid of stuff humans are” wolf sighed. “We suck at our jobs”

“Good thing we’re retired then” poppet chuckled. Wolf put both hands on the edge of the bed and pulled himself out dork under it. His ears were still low and he clearly was still on edge, but he looked over at the other twisted animatronics and gave a small smile. “..Thanks” Walker grinned. “The pack sticks together!” And the other twisted ones made noises of agreement. Bugz suddenly jumped like he realized something and started chittering towards Marie, the girl blinked and looked towards the others and asked. “C-can someone translate please?” 

“He said that Breanna and Ennard went to see if they could get the power back on. But if you ask me it’s more likely a power line is down” poppet answered, them dug into his stomach pocket. “We’ve probably got some time to kill so...” he pulled out a deck of cards and shook them. 

“Hell ya! I’m all for a round of poker.” Walker grinned which got a laugh out of Quills. “I don’t think Marie knows how to play poker.” 

“Uh, I know go fish?” The girl quietly chimes in while placing her flashlight on the bed so it could shine down on the play area, Doc had crawled back over to her and sat comfortably into the humans lap.

“So, lets go get some fish” wolf agreed as poppet took the cards out and shuffled them.

The rest of the night was spent playing cards in the dark and staying with wolf as the storm passed.


	25. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Oswald’s strange encounter with a time traveling ball pit portal and an impersonating rabbit, he decides to go back and try and figure out what that rabbit creature is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! For both into the pit spoilers and also that this takes place after a sort of reimagining Of the first pit story, I might write it out later but in summary: after pit rabbit takes the place of Oswald’s Dad, oswald doesn’t immediately go back to find him, instead the rabbit stays impersonating his dad for a few weeks and Oswald just hasn’t to deal with it. After one night where he confides in his In that Mom that he misses Dad, he rabbit took him back to the pit the next day, hugged him, then just left, giving his dad back without a fight,  
So yah Oswald’s super confused but hey has his dads back so yay?

A year later

Oswald had found himself looking at the ballpit again.

It was summer, and he was now a rising seventh grader going through summer similar to how he did last year. Not much has changed, other than his dad getting a promotion and having slightly more spending money so oswald had a slightly bigger pizza and soda budget. As much as a part of him wanted to avoid Jeff’s pizza for the rest of his life, it was the only pizza place available, and it had good cheese pizza. So here he was, reading over his book of old fantasy myths. His new friend Gabriella had introduced him to the wonderful world of old folk tales and myths, and he had to admit it had him hooked. But there was one story that stuck out to him.

The legend of the changeling. Creatures that would take the place of loved ones, usually babies, and feed off the love the humans would give them before running off to rejoin their forest relatives. Oswald thought back to that monstrous rabbit that had terrorized him a year ago... Well terrorized is a bit of an exaggeration, he had to admit, looking back, that while he was impersonating his dad for those few weeks, he hadn’t done anything to terrible. It even did the chores and cooked, he even suspected it was filling in for his father at work. And then there was when it left. It willingly went back into the pit and have him his real father back, it even hugged him. Oswald didn’t know what to think... but the curiosity was eating away at him.

He wanted to know what it was doing now. Steeling his resolve he put his book back into his backpack, hoisted it over his shoulder, and when Jeff wasn’t looking he dashed towards the ball pit. Taking his shoes off, he climbed in, once again letting the dirty plastic balls encase him before diving down under the sea of plastic. He did his old trick of counting to one hundred, the back of his mind wondering what he would find, would the past pizzeria still even be there? Would the portal even work anymore? He steeled his nerves and once he reached the end of his counting, shot up out of the pit.

He was greeted with the familiar yet strange pizzeria. But something was different. It wasn’t alive and filled with patrons, kids and grownups walking and playing as they passed the time. Instead it was empty, the only lights on were the few emergency lights. The power was out. Oswald pulled himself out from the pit, and seeing as nobody was here, he took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. The place felt lonely without patrons filling the booths, the games sat there sadly, dust starting to form on the well worn buttons, waiting for the day someone would play them again. Oswald felt bad, this place had been an escape from his boring summer last year, and to see it now in ruin made him miss the old times. He made his way past the dining room and paused when he noticed a newspaper hung up on the wall. “That wasn’t here before” he mumbled while shining his light over to read it. ‘Culprit behind missing children’s incident arrested! William Afton charged with the kidnapping and murders of five children-‘ Oswald looked over the names, going pale when he saw two very familiar names and faces.

Chris and Mike. They put black and white pictures of them in the article along side the other three victims. The friends he had made in the past had been killed. A part of oswald hoped maybe they were alive, living as grown ups somewhere out of state. But his hopes were dashed by this sheet of paper.

But something still felt off, he had done research on Freddy’s after his experience, and he doesn’t remember reading about a culprit ever being arrested... he held up his phone and took a picture of the article, maybe he’d be able to fact check once he was back home and had internet. It was after the camera click that he heard it. The subtle sound of a chair being knocked into. He turned around and nearly jumped back when he saw it.

The pit rabbit was standing on the other side of the room. It was just looking at him, with its usual blank stair. But Oswald felt something different from before, it was subtle, but the rabbit almost looked surprised. Oswald decided to make the first move, since if he remembered correctly this creature wasn’t much for conversation. The boy raised his free hand and gave a small wave. “Uh.. hey.” The rabbit tilted his head, Oswald was more surprised he actually got a response than anything else. “Uh, hope you don’t mind if I visited again. It’s uh... be a while huh?” He gave an awkward laugh and took a tentative step forward. The rabbit stayed in place. Oswald didn’t know what else to say, so he just looked around. “This place has seen better days... what happened?” Now Oswald really wasn’t expecting an answer. So when the rabbit looked to the side and then the other like it was looking for something oswald just had this feeling it was going to communicate. So Oswald decided to meet him halfway, he walked over to one of the tables and sat down, the rabbit got what he was doing and soon follows suit, sitting across from the boy. “Okay, since you seem willing to talk this time... I’ve got a few questions for you” oswald says while taking a few items out of his backpack; a notebook that he’s been using as a journal, detailing his encounter with the rabbit creature, and the mythology book he rented from the library. The rabbit looked at both items as Oswald continued to talk, “What I want to know is... what are you, and what is this place? I know the ballpit is some sort of time traveling portal but why? Is that your doing?” The rabbit had that blank look on his face again and Oswald sighed. “Okay, one at a time. What are you?” This got an response out of the rabbit, it tilted his head a bit before starting to make a gesture, but putting its paws down as if unsure how to explain. Oswald took this as his que to open the mythology book. “Are you a changeling? Because I looked it up and you did something really similar to those creatures” oswald turned to the page on changelings and turned the book so the rabbit could read it, it scanned through the passage before nodding several times, then making a ‘sort of’ motion with a hand. Oswald turned the book back to him. “So you’re like a changeling? I’m going to go out on a limb and say you don’t exactly have a forest to run off to or you’d be there now.” The rabbit nodded. “Okay, So what about this then?” He gestured around him. “Did you set this up?” The rabbit nodded. Oswald paused then asked. “So... you set up a portal to the past?” He got that ‘sort of’ motion again. “What does that mean?” Oswald waited as the rabbit tried to think of a motion, before making a frustrated huff and holding up a finger signaling oswald to wait there. He did, and watched as the rabbit got up and walked over to the ball pit, picked up three different colored balls, and sat back at the table. He sat a blue ball in between the two, pointed at it, then at oswald. “That Ball is me?” 

The rabbit shook its head.

“It’s a person?”

Shake no.

“It’s... my time?”

A nod. He then put a red ball down a small distance away. He pointed at it, then gestured to the room. 

“That one is the building?”

Shake no.

“Wait it’s this time period!” 

He nodded eagerly, then he held a yellow ball placed it next to the red ball, made a motion like he was pulling them apart, then lightly rolled the yellow ball above the red one.

“You uh... split time?”

Sort of motion.

“Ripped time apart?”

A shake no. Oswald paused to think, trying to figure out what he was told. Then when he recalled a science fiction novel he read it chucked. 

“It’s a pocket of time! You made a copy of the past and that’s what this is?” The rabbit nodded eagerly, oswald was a little hyped to have figured it out. Then the full weight of what was just revealed settled in, and Oswald briefly froze. “You make a time pocket?? How- why??” The rabbit slowly made A motion with its hand, using a finger it traced a circle shape, then an infinity symbol.

“To.. loop..? You were looping this time?” 

A nod. Oswald paused to think, he quickly jot down notes on what was just said in his notebook as he paused to think. Why would he want a pocket of time just to loop it? And why this time in particular? How did the loop usually end? When did it start? Was this loop different from his own time and that’s why things felt slightly off?? The rabbit sat quietly as he wrote and thought, just watching. Oswald finally put his pencil down and sighed. “Maybe I should move onto another question for now... why do you look like an animatronic anyway? You’re definitely not a robot.” Oswald asked, the rabbit hesitated, then looked over towards the stage. The animatronic characters from before still stood in their places, but they were still and lifeless. Oswald looked back as the rabbit did, he then raided both hands and made a heart shape, pointed at the animatronics, then to himself.

“...you wanted the kids to love you.” Oswald understood. In hindsight it made sense, maybe he looped the pizzeria in its heyday to get the love from kids easily. But that brought up another question Oswald had to ask.

“If you wanted the kids to love you... why’d you let the loop continue to... Well this?” The boy gestured around him. The rabbit was silent, looking to the side. He then rose a hand and made the infinity symbol over, and over, and over, and over. He looked almost melancholy as he did, then he suddenly dropped his hand with a sigh. 

“You’re... you’re tired of the same loop?” Oswald got a slow nod in response. Both were quiet after that, what else was there to say? This revelation already answered why he was so focused on Oswald in the past. He was an outlier, and being stuck in a self imposed loop something new must have been really tempting. He closed his mythology book and sighed. “Guess that’s all I wanted to ask” the rabbit looked at him, expecting something. But Oswald had nothing more to say... well except. “Uh... do you have a name? I’m assuming you know who I am by now... but it’s Oswald if you didn’t know” the rabbit slowly raised its hands to sigh, hesitated, then looked around to try and find something before reaching for the mythology book and flipping through it. Oswald sighed, thinking this was going to take a while, he doodled In the corner of his notebook while waiting for the rabbit to find what it was looking for, it was another one of his robot doodles, he had improved in the year he had been away and now was able to make the robots slightly more detailed than his usual cartoony style. After what felt like a while the rabbit lightly poked Oswald’s arm. The boy looked up and saw he had found the page he wanted. The rabbit raised both hands, both held up one finger. 

“Uh.. two words?” 

A nod, he raised the second hand a little higher.

“Second word?”

Another nod. He angled the book up so Oswald could see the page and pointed to a word. ‘Wraith’ another fantasy creature, it was not friendly if the ghostly doodle was anything to go by. 

“Wraith?” 

The rabbit nodded then put the book down, he then raised one finger on his first hand.

“First word”

A nod, then he made a seeing motion with both hands.

“Sew?”

Shake no

“Knit?”

No

“Stitch?” 

A nod yes.

“Your name is Stitchwraith?” 

The rabbit eagerly nodded. Oswald wrote the name down at the top of the page, it’s not a name he’d expect the rabbit to have, but it also fit relatively well. Both sat in silence once more, and Oswald closed his journal. “So uh... Stitchwraith, I’ve Uh... got nothing else to talk about so...” he glanced over at the ballpit. “I should probably leave you be then” he says while packing his books and standing up. To his surprise Stitchwraith didn’t immediately follow after him. Instead it watched as he walked towards the ballpit, it only got up and followed at a distance once Oswald was halfway there. The boy looked back at the rabbit, it looked like it was going to let him leave, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the rabbit looked sad... 

‘No Oswald don’t you dare’ his mind scolded him, ‘he may look harmless now but that thing could snap you in half like a twig.’ Even with his mind raising the alarm, he still found himself slowly asking. “Can... can you imitate more than just people?” The rabbit slowly nodded.

“So... you could make people think you’re say... a dog?” The rabbit nodded again. ‘Oswald don’t you dare’ his mind pleated, but the boy just had this feeling, if he didn’t keep an eye on the rabbit someone else would find it.

And they wouldn’t be as civilized as he was being with it. So Oswald turned around to face the rabbit, and after a long moment of hesitation, he spoke. “If you promise not to try and impersonate any of my friends or family... and you behave... I’ll...” he took a breath. “I’ll let you stay at my place. I... have been asking my parents about getting a dog for a while” dear god he was going to regret this. The rabbit was still for a moment, then Oswald swears he saw its eyes dilate like a cats and go big. He quickly walked up to oswald and nodded eagerly. Holding its hand together thankfully. 

Yah oswald already regrets this, but no going back now. He nervously smiled and reached out to lightly pat its arm and- dear god he forgot this thing was warm and not metallic- and gave him a nervous smile. “Let’s go then, Stitch.” 

So Oswald was now counting to one hundred under the ballpit with the rabbit close nearby, his mind was practically screaming at him about how bad an idea this would be, what if his parents said no? What if he’s not the only one who can see past the rabbits disguises? Oh god this was a mistake. But soon enough his counting was done and he was back in the nasty, taped off ballpit of Jeff’s pizza. The rabbit was next to him, just looking at him with an expression oswald would almost call goofy, it’s eyes were big and ears were held high. If this thing wasn’t a flesh robot thing that towered over him he’d probably call him cute. Oswald pulled himself out of the pit with the rabbit close on his heels, he was almost at the door when Jeff called out,

“Hey kid, next time don’t bring your dog inside, I don’t mind personally but some people don’t like to dine in with pets.” Oswald looked back and gave a nervous smile, “sure thing.” And swung open the door. 

He got the text from his dad that he’d be there soon, so he stood at the street edge with Stitchwraith next to him, it looked at him with its usual grin, but this time it felt genuine. Finally his dad pulled up and rolled down the window, it looked over to where the rabbit was and asked. “Well now who’s your new friend?”

“Uh, So you know how I was asking for a dog? Well I uh... found... this guy here and I couldn’t find any lost dog fliers that looked like him so... c-can we keep him?” Oswald did his best to look genuine, he hated lying to his dad like this but he wouldn’t believe him if he told the truth. Because ‘hey Dad I found this changeling rabbit in a ballpit that brought me to the past but it's not dangerous so can I keep it?’ Didn’t sound as plausible as asking for a dog.

Oswald’s Dad looked at the ‘dog’ and hummed. “Well I don’t know.. will Jinx get along with him?”

“I-I’ll make sure they get used to each other! Promise!” Oswald smiled and silently begged for his dad to agree. After a long moment, his dad nodded. “Well you have been doing well in school, I say you’ve earned this! Put him in the back, we can stop by the pet store tomorrow.” His father grinned and Oswald smiled in relief. “Thank you Dad.” He declared while opening the back door, looking up at Stitchwraith he awkwardly smiled and says “uh, in boy” thankfully the rabbit didn’t take much convincing before climbing into the back seat, oswald bucked himself into the front and his dad stared making his way home.

“So? Got any names for the big guy?” His father asked, oswald couldn’t tell exactly what dog Stitchwraith was pretending to be, but he guessed it had to be one of the bigger breeds, probably a safe play since he was naturally on the larger side. “Uh... Stitch.” Oswald answered, his dad gave a nod of approval. 

“Good name, I think your mother will love him.”

“Y-yah, I hope so,” he said while looking back at the rabbit, it was bouncing slightly, looking genuinely excited.

Oh this was certainly a bad idea.

But it was a bad idea Oswald with willing to live with.


	26. Ladies night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out and rope Jeremy in and be it’s great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: one this is a prompt from someone on FanFiction.Net. Idk if I’ll continue to do prompts but this was fun anyway. Two- this is an introduction to one of my few wacky spinoff aus, namely my anthro au. It’s basicaly where the animatronic characters are humanoid animals playing the part of this episode characters. Human animatronics are human and anything not human but not animal is some kind of humanoid thing. (It depends on who it is) anyway enjoy

Prompt by JBlaster in FanFiction.Net: “Fnaf girls baby, Ballora, Toy Chica, Mangle were dolling up for a girls night out, new nightguard gets dragged into it and they all go out”

  
  


(For my anthro au)

It was a quiet night in the archive, some of the character actors had stayed overnight since they had previously planned a get together and saved time by meeting up after work. Currently the ladies were in the dressing room, Chi Chi (who played the character Toy Chica) was applying blush when her fox friend Maggie draped over her dramatically. “I can’t believe Susie had to cancel! This suuuuucks” The fox whines. Ballora softly chuckled as she pulled her younger friend Lizzy’s red hair back into a loose ponytail. “It was a family emergency Maggie, I promise we can pick her up something while we’re out.” She calmly explains. Lizzy stuck her tongue out, the human crossed her arms. And pouted slightly. Still a little upset about it. We made plans and everything! What are we going to do with that extra ticket now?” She declared dramatically whole waving the envelope holding their movie tickets in front of the taller human. Ballora sighed. “I’m not sure, maybe we can give it away to a lucky stranger?” She hummed. Chi chi gasped suddenly and clapped her hands. “What about that new nightguard? She seemed nervous, maybe this will help break the ice?” Maggie gasped and hugged her bird friend. 

“Chi chi you’re a genius!” Lizzy had also grinned and nodded eagerly at the idea, they all looked expectantly at Ballora, awaiting her approval. She sighed and smiled. “I don’t see why not. But if they say no I don’t want any of you pressuring them” they all agreed and Maggie grabbed the envelope before dashing out of the dressing room to catch the newbie and they walked in.

Now Jeremy was a little intimidated by the Freddy’s archive. A single building that boasted about having genuine old shows from the older Freddy’s? Even if they recast most of the characters it was a great feat. He worked late so he didn’t expect he’d ever get to meet any of the performers in person. Of course that was all dashed when Maggie, the white and pink fox, cake running waving him down.

“Night guard! Oh night guard!” She called, Jeremy shyly waved as Maggie, who he believed played a character called Mangle, looped an arm around his and grinned. “The girls and I are having a ladies night. You’re invited!” Wait ladies night? Jeremy’s a guy! He wouldn’t want to intrude on something as sacred as the ladies night. he was about to say this before getting cut off by Maggie pulling him along, giggling happily. 

“She’s in girls!” Maggie declared while dragging Jeremy into the dressing room. Chi chi, Maggie, and Lizzy were all squealing excitedly and babbling about the night they were going to have and about this cute outfit that would ‘look adorable on you!’ When Ballora noticed something off. The new night guard they drug in seemed visibly nervous, and if Ballora had to guess hadn’t had a moment to speak before Maggie dragged them in. So she calmly quieted the other girls and smiled, asking, “I don’t believe we ever got your name dearie. Mind telling us what it is so we can properly introduce ourselves?” Maggie quietly mumbled that she forgot to ask, and finally Jeremy got to speak.

“I-It’s Jeremy ma’am” he smiled nervously.

The room went quiet.

“Jeremy’s a boys name though” Lizzy tilted her head.

“Well I am a boy so....” Jeremy shrugged. Chi chi immediately flushed up. “OH MY GOD! I’m soooo sorry!” She covered her beak with her hands. “I thought you were a girl!” Maggie squealed in embarrassment, “omg I did too! AAAA I feel silly now I’m sorry!” Lizzy didn’t say anything she just looked down slightly disappointed. “There goes ladies' night.” Jeremy felt horrible for accidentally ruining their plans, and to be honest, from what they were babbling about it sounded fun to him.

“Uh, you said you were going to stop at that dress shop after uh.. a movie right? The one with the frilly dresses in the front?” Chi chi looked up.

“The same dress with the thin shoulder straps?”

“And a poofy skirt yah.” Jeremy smiled when the bird’s eyes lit up. “You know about the boutique!?” She grinned as Jeremy nodded. “Yah I like to look around sometimes. The dresses are really pretty” he admits shyly. Maggie looked stunned. “You like dresses??” Jeremy nodded, “y-yah, I like cute and stylish outfits too, I don’t get to wear them much since my parents are really picky about me looking ‘Manley’ my aunt and uncle are better. They don’t complain when I play dressup with my little cousin. She puts makeup on me sometimes and it’s really fun” he paused when he found himself rambling and the other ladies looking at him eagerly, Jeremy flushed and looked at the floor. “I uh, I like feeling pretty.” He quietly admits. Chi chi took his hands and cupped them in her own.

“Jeremy would you like to join us for lady’s night? I’d be honored to do your makeup!” The bird grinned, the other ladies made noises of agreement and Jeremy smiled. “I-I’d love to!” The other girls cheered for lady’s night still being on. Maggie and Chi chi practically dragged Jeremy over to the mirror to pick out an outfit from the clothes available as Ballora helped baby get the makeup kits out.

One makeup montage later and the girls, with Jeremy included, were heading out for the night. Each woman wore a cute, yet casual outfit that matched their personalities, chi chi being the only one outright wearing a dress and stockings. Jeremy, unfortunately, didn’t fit in the few dresses available. But he was rocking a nice dress shirt and jeans, with his long orange hair braided and done up (thanks Ballora) complimenting the look nicely. Diner had been uneventful but lovely, filled with the group chatting happily about the upcoming movie and various topics. They seemed to settle on fashion and Chi chi was ecstatic to hear just how passionate Jeremy was about the topic. He knew several of the latest trends for both guys and girls and even talked about some looks he’d always wanted to try. Maggie suggested try should try on everything and Ballora politely agreed they’d do what they could.

The movie was one of the latest action romances, the group had apparently had trouble agreeing on this movie versus the other listings, but this won out by popular vote. Jeremy admitted he hadn’t heard of it before, but he also admits he doesn’t watch movies too often. “Usually mike picks out one and, well he knows what I like to watch so I usually enjoy them” Lizzy smiled mischievously at him. “Ohhh so he takes you on dates often then?” She lightly teases and giggled when the man flushed a deep red. Ballora shot the younger human a stern look. “Liz don’t tease him.” 

“Oh mikes that older guard right? Are you two dating that’d be sooooo cute!” Maggie squeals which makes Jeremy blush even harder. Thankfully the movie started before they could pester him even more about his love life and he escaped, for now. 

And finally there was the shopping spree. They hit most if not all of the clothing and accessory shops within walking distance of the movie theatre. I’d best compare it to a mid 2000’s tv special montage with the group trying on cute clothes and having a generally good time, by the end of it chi chi and Maggie were carrying the most bags, and even Jeremy had caved and bought a cute outfit he fell in love with. As the group walked back to the car Lizzy walked up to Jeremy. “I’m glad we dragged you into this Jeremy! I think this is the best ladies night we’ve had in a while.” The other girls made noises of agreement Jeremy smiled. “I’m happy to have been invited. I’ve never been invited to a ladies night before, but this is definitely the best one I’ve had”

“Oh! You should definitely join us again! Susie will love you for sure! Then the whole squad will be together and ooo! I can’t wait!” Maggie bounced on her heels as Ballora nodded. “Of course, if you’d be willing to put up with us another night, Jeremy” She asked kindly. The man smiled eagerly and nodded. “I’d love too!”

The rest of the night was spent at the pizzeria as usual. But Jeremy was excited to have made so many new friends.


	27. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and malhare are stuck in a closet, tensions are high and also Cynthia really hates the rabbit so yah that’s fun  
Spoilers for future plot points and character reveals in my au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since fritz and fright is taking a while (writers block) I’m going to post a handful of prompts shorts I made a bit ago. Some of them I had a hard time writing so if it’s not the best then that’s why.  
As for the scenario this prompt takes place in... well all I can say I’m playing with a future plot point and wouldn’t want to spoil it ;)

“Stuck”

“Open the door!” Cynthia banged against the metal door of the supply closet, the mask she was wearing had Fallen off when she and that glitch rabbit were unceremoniously shoved into here. 

“Vanny! I know you’re out there! Open the door! Now!” Cynthia screamed, but she got no response. Frustrated, she kicked the door with her foot before leaning heavily against it.

“God damnit Vanny” She hissed while picking up her deer mask.

“Did you seriously not see this coming?” Malhare Finally spoke, he long since Shed his human disguise, it wasn’t fooling Cynthia anyway. The rabbit was curled up on some boxes, he’d been like that for the past minute since he was shoved in and realized he couldn’t connect to anything outside the room. The woman glared over at him, but the rabbit boldly spoke.

“I mean come on! You decided to trust the chick who was clearly mental?”

“We had a deal.” Cynthia barked back, which caused the rabbit to raise his hands in exasperation.

“Oh because mental patients off their meds are known for keeping their word?” The woman glared at him and he shrunk back into the corner again. Both sat in silence for a long time.

Cynthia looked down at her deer mask, she had made it herself, it was some form of requirement for this ‘cult’ she had teamed with. It was a deer, Cynthia didn’t have a favorite animal but if she had to choose she would pick a white tailed deer, she would remember her and her father going out and hunting when she was little. He would teach her how to shoot a compound bow, and even a shotgun when she was older. They’d find a deer and Dad would make jerky out of it, one of the few times her dad and brother would get along was when they had a huge dinner and they’d talk about hunting game like ducks or coyotes. 

The mask itself was unimpressive, it was a classic chestnut brown color with white markings between the eyes. The eye and antler color, however, were purple. Her grip on the edge of the mask tightened and she finally spoke, breaking the silence. “I should have just stayed home, this is all stupid.” She tossed the mask across the small room, it hit the wall with a loud crack and crumpled to the floor, now with a large crack in the middle. She sighed and put her head in her hands. “I could have made a whole game at this point.”

“...you’re still upset about the game thing?” Malhare asked, half laughing. Cynthia shot a glare at the rabbit and grumbled. 

“I put a lot of effort into it.”

“A lot of effort into a game that was just a shady company’s elaborate cover story” the rabbit flinched when Cynthia looked up to glare at him, “it wasn’t just about the game when you had to go and hurt Jeremy. The company wouldn’t even cover the surgery to save him until I twisted their arm for it! And all of that for what?? He’s blind now! You destroyed his life!” She slammed her fist against the wall. Malhare was grateful she had tossed the mask away when she did, because he was sure it would have been tossed at his head by now. The rabbit remained silent, tugging on his ears. Cynthia continued to talk, “I visit him a lot, he keeps saying he’s fine but I know he’s not. Hard to play the games you love when you can’t see anything. Apparently another friend of him moved in to help care for him, so I’m not the only one checking up on him...” the anger slowly drained from her voice as she spoke. She looked back up at the rabbit slowly, her voice spoke with an edge as she asked. “Why? Why’d you do that to him? What could have been so important that you’d ruin a man’s life for it?” She demanded, malhare looked at her, then the floor. He had talked to Marie about it before, that guilt that crept back in when he wasn’t sure whether Jer was alive or not. The relief to hear he was alive was immeasurable, but he still wished he could do more.

Maybe this was what he could do.

“...over a decade...”

“What?” The woman looked at him confused, the rabbit continued. 

“That hard drive you found, I was trapped in there for over a decade. Conscious the whole time. Just waiting for her to come back and tell me how good a job I did at playing the waiting game...” he looked over at the wall, Cynthia shot him a confused look. 

“What does this have to do with it?”

“I wasn’t finished,” malhare sassed, but flinched when Cynthia loudly sighed. 

“Whatever just, Continue-“

“Anyway! When something new finally happened, it was when your team found me. I was lied to, nobody was coming back for me. And then the next thing I hear is they’re going to use me for some video game? I was furious! I was just going to be used as a tool for some greedy corporate agenda? So yah I took the look of the thing said company hated and tried to fight back. And by fight back I meant... find a way out. Look, I won’t try to excuse what I did, I was just angry and frustrated. I was in no position to make rational decisions. I wasn’t sure how at the time but I figured I could, you know, possess someone and get out that way. How something that’s meant to be digital knew it could possess someone I don’t know! But I did. And it didn’t work. Then you broke me apart and I was even angrier. I didn’t even care about an escape at that point I just wanted to hurt someone.

And then I met Marie” he paused. Cynthia was listening to him at this point, she looked like she didn’t buy it but was willing to hear him out. Malhare looked over at her, but looked away and continued. “Marie was, just genuine with me. I don’t know how she did it but she won me over and... and I broke down and told her everything I did before. At that point I didn’t care if I escaped, I was so convinced she’d hate me and leave me too... but she didn’t. She even gave me a new out, which is why I’m actually here this time” the rabbit gestured at himself, getting a nod out of the woman.

“That does explain why you’re suddenly punchable”

Malhare chuckled nervously and continued. “So uh she helped me escape, and I’m just going to say, it’s not my fault you decided to program a game around a sentient virus thing. But anyway... we did some stuff, I did some soul searching, and guess what? I know why I thought I could possess people now. Turns out, I’m dead! I’m a literal ghost in the machine. You read the old files so I’m sure you’ve eard of me, Jeremy Fitzgerald?” This gave the woman pause,

“I read about what happened yes, that’s... you?” 

“Apparently! Had a huge crisis over it and everything! But I mean, I guess it worked out in the end, since I’m more sure of who I am now.” He chuckled and quieted for a bit, then quietly said. “And I’m also sure of another thing... I’m...” he sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ruining your passion project, and I’m sorry for ruining Jeremy. You didn’t deserve any of that.” He pulled his legs closer to his chest. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but.. I needed to say that... if I could I’d apologize to Jeremy too. He definitely didn’t deserve me screwing with him” once again the room was quiet. Cynthia slowly stood up, and walked over to the rabbit. Malhare looked up at her surprised, expecting her to hit him or something. Instead she just crossed her arms. 

“Are you serious? Do you really regret all of that?” She asked, malhare couldn't discern what tone she had in her voice. So he nodded. 

“I do, I meant all of it” she sighed.

“Then once we get out of here... I’m taking you over to Jeremy so you can apologize in person.” The rabbit lifted his ears.

“W-Wait, really?”

“Yah, you’re not off the hook though. I’m still mad at you.” She turned to the door, then quietly added. “But you’re trying... that’s more effort than some other people I know” 

“I- I don’t know what to say. Uh, thank you!?”

“Don’t thank me. I’m still mad.” Cynthia mumbled while walking towards the door, she slammed her fist against it again. “And we need to get out of here first.”

“R-right! That’s important so uh.. what’s the plan?”

“...how loud can you yell?”

Thankfully Luis found them, he was the other ‘crazy cultists’ as malhare liked to call them, but he was more reasonable than Vanny and let them out.


	28. Vanny and Luis go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanny and her coworker finally go on a date and fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here. I just think they deserve to be happy damgit

Vanny and Luis go on a date.

He had been dropping hints for a while, and Vanessa thankfully wasn’t blind enough not to see them. But the idea of actually committing and going on a date, and she knew it was a date no matter how casual he tried to make it sound, that scared her. But her therapist had said it would be good for her to meet new people and make friends, so she decided to give it a shot. She just prepared herself to see him run screaming when he saw her. So she replied to one of his emails and asked where he wanted to meet up.

It was a charming little coffee shop. Maybe she was more excited about this than she thought because Nessie actually tried to make herself look nice, maybe a part of her thought it’d balance out with the burn scars on her face. She had seen Luis before at work, he was a man about her age, with tan skin and bleached blonde hair, maybe he was planning to color it? Whatever he planned he had a look about him, it was very casual but precise. She got out of her car and held the strap of her purse to her chest, he said he’d meet her here, now she actually had to find him. It wasn’t too hard though because she soon spotted the man waving wildly at her with no care about people staring.

He was a dumbass,

But it was a little charming.

She soon met him at the table and sat down across from him.

“Glad you could make it Ness! I was worried you wouldn’t come for a hot minute there.” He laughed and Venessa shook her head. 

“No, I wouldn’t just ditch you like that. Sorry I’m late though, traffic was bad.” She chuckled back. 

Soon they had ordered something and were casually chatting about various topics. Luis was funny, if a little dense. To her relief, he wasn’t commenting on the burn scars. He had to have noticed, she saw his stair at them briefly, but he still smiled and talked as normal. Vanessa smiled, thankful he wasn’t dense enough to not know tact. They soon finished their meal and Luis had suggested they Go take a walk in the park afterwards and Vanny agreed. The local park wasn’t too far away, so they paid for their meal (Luis wanted to pay the whole tab but Vanny insisted on 50/50 split) and walked over. The park was small but nice, it had a trail that passed by a lake where some boats were docked, a few kids were playing on the playground in the center, and a few teens were playing volleyball on the court. Luis tried to be subtle and made a move to hold Nessa‘s hand. She picked up on it though and met him halfway. She stuffed a giggle when Luis’s face turned cherry red from blush.

Vanny found it adorable. 

The eventually stopped to rest at a bench overlooking the lake. A few ducks were swimming on the water. Luis rambled about video games for a bit, looking over every once and awhile. Vanny had a feeling she knew what he was curious about. Who wouldn’t want to know how she got so badly burnt? She decided it would be better if she pulled the bandaid off herself.

“I know what you’re thinking.” She spoke during one of his pauses. She looked over with a small smile, trying to not look upset. “You’re wondering about the burns right?”

“Well I was actually more curious about your hair.” Luis quickly excused, but relented. “But yeah that was also on the list” he admitted with an apologetic smile. “If it’s a touchy topic you don’t have to talk about it. I mean, I just thought maybe you fought a dragon!” He gave her his usual silly grin and Vanny giggled.

“No it’s alright, you’d probably want to know eventually and we’ll. I’d rather get it out of the way now.” Vanny took in a deep breath, and looked out over the lake.

“I was caught in a building fire when I was younger. Before that I had basically no memory of anything after age 8. Apparently I had some psychotic episode? I’m not sure of the details exactly, I just know I was in a mental hospital for a few years for... well I wasn’t exactly all there you know?” She quietly laughed. “They finally got me somewhere where with the right meds I’d be mentally sound. Then set me off into the big bad world. I went to collage after that and tried to put my life together. I.. wow this got off topic from the burns... but it’s hard to explain everything when I’m not even sure of the full story.” Luis blinked at her. Vanny was worried what he’d think of her now. With her medical and mental history paired with her missing a chunk of her childhood, Vanessa Adams was an enigma. Luis finally spoke and Vanny was so glad he was the way he is. “There’s nothing wrong with taking medicine. I got an uncle who’s on anxiety meds. Whatever keeps you going you know?” God Vanny was so lucky she met him. She smiled and nodded. “Yah... hey Luis? Can... can I ask you something?”

“Hm, oh yeah sure. What is it?” Luis asked while Vanny dug around in her purse for a card. 

“If... I’m not saying this will happen but I like you and just want to be sure. If I ever do something and... and I’m not myself can you call these guys?” She handed him the card. It was a business card for the mental hospital she had a history with. Luis looked at it a little confused. “I appreciate the concern but what’s all this for? You’re doing good aren’t ya?” Luis asked, he smiled but looked concerned. Vanny looked to the side. “I just... I just can’t be sure with myself nowadays... please Luis, promise you’ll stop me if I ever do something dangerous.” She took his hands and held them in hers, almost pleading. Luis’ eyes went wide in surprise. But after a long pause he nodded. “Of course. I promise Ness.” Vanessa smiled. “Thank you.” She let go of his hands, and a moment later lightly blushed from embarrassment. “I uh, kind of killed the mood didn’t I?”

“What naaah it’s fine. The ducks probably would have messed it up sooner or later anyway.” Luis joked, easing the tension and helping Vanny relax. “Yah I guess so” 

They chatted for a few more hours before having to head back before it got dark. Once back in the cafe parking lot Vanny squeezed luis’ hand. “That was fun. We should go out again sometime” she smiled, and Luis immediately grinned and nodded. “Yah! Maybe to that bowling place down the block? I have a friend who knows a guy who works there so I can get discounts.”

“Lucky you.” Nessa giggled. They said their final goodbyes. But before she left Nessa quickly have Luis a peck on the cheek before excusing herself to flusteredly duck into her car. Even from her car window she could see Luis grin goofily with a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

He was adorable.

Vanny was glad to have met him.


	29. Booth buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie isn’t handling her trauma well, but with the help of a new friend she starts taking steps in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another older oneshot I finished later, and for some reason I didn’t post it? Maybe I thought I was going to continue it but I can’t think of anything else. Anyhow this one plays with the nightmare animatronics. And also kiddo Marie.

Marie and Breanna had to go to Freddy's.

Breanna was recommended to go there by a friend of hers when she said she needed parts for an animatronic. She played it off like it was for Ennard but Marie knew what she really needed the parts for. Walker, the twisted foxy animatronic, was falling apart... more than usual. He had gotten into a brawl with 'a fearsome raccoon' and needed to be fixed, Breanna suggested getting parts the legal way before any of the twisted bots started shoplifting. By some luck Marie had agreed to come along, to tell the truth she was curious about seeing the original Freddy's gang in person, she wondered if there was a classic wolf animatronic. Her mid-length hair was loosely pulled up into a ponytail and she and Breanna got into the car.

"Hopefully it shouldn't take too long, i'd hate to leave Ennard alone with those guys longer than needed." She lightly joked. Marie nodded in agreement as they pulled out of the garage. "Sheesh... it's already sunset? Winter days I tell yah" Breanna commented as they started to drive. Marie just looked out of the window the whole ride. Soon they arrived at the large pizzeria. Breanna had gotten in contact with the mechanic there and was told to come in after closing, and so that's what they did. Breanna got out and Marie soon followed, taking her hand as a form of security. Soon they walked in and Breanna was met with a redhead woman who looked much older than her. They talked briefly. Marie didn't listen, she was looking at all of the games and booths that were being wiped down by the few remaining staff. She also spotted the stage with the animatronics, they looked still and lifeless. Marie let go of her guardians hand and dared to approach the stage. She looked up and spotted Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, she wondered if they were asleep. She soon got her answer when the large brown bear looked down at her. He blinked a few times and gave a small wave, then went back to the neutral pose he was in before. Without even having to ask Marie seemed to understand what they were doing.

They were pretending to be just robots.

She had a feeling once the rest of the staff left they'd be walking and talking just like the twisted bots back home... well maybe not exactly, Marie hoped these robots didn't take joy in roughhousing and causing a mess. Breanna had walked up to her by now and taped her shoulder. "I'm going to go with Mrs. Green to discuss the parts, think you can stay in one of the booths till I get you?" She asked, Marie nodded and Breanna smiled. "Alright, I shouldn't be long." She said before going into a backroom, Marie herself sat down at a corner booth, she could see most of the dining room by now. The last of the staff filing out, Breanna and Mrs. Green were in another room.

And Marie was alone with the bots and her thoughts...

She was now uncomfortable. 

Not so much with being alone with the animatronics, she was used to the twisted bots and she felt like she should be able handle much friendlier bots, but it was more the uneasy feeling of dejavu she was getting. Alone in a pizzeria with animatronics and it was dark. She didn't like the winter season at all, it got dark much earlier then she'd like and she'd be left hiding in her room with a flashlight trying to not think about the dark closet and the suffocating fear of hiding from crazed robots with friendly smiles out for blood and-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of something crawling into the booth with her. Marie jumped and looked next to her, her eyes met with a playful grin of a stitched up plush rabbit, Marie didn't scream, thankfully, but the surprise was clear on her face. The two just looked at each other for a long moment before the bunny spoke. "Hiya! You're new here. What's a kid like you doing here so late?" He asked with a friendly yet curious tone. 

"I'm.. uh... with my guardian..." she didn't feel comfortable calling Ms Breanna her mom yet, sure she acted like one, but Marie wasn't ready to call her one. "Ohhh yeah I thought I saw you with someone, big black curls right?" The bunny described and the child nodded.

"...hey am I making you uncomfortable?" The bunny suddenly asked. Marie blinked in surprise and rushed to spit out an answer "n-no its not you! I-I mean I'm uncomfortable with everyone a-and" The bunny cut her off with a laugh. "It's all good! I'd be uncomfortable if some strange bunny walked up and started talking to me." The bunny gave a toothy smile and Marie was met with a row of very sharp looking teeth. Oddly enough the familiar sight of sharp animatronic teeth seems to relax her more then stress her out. "Y-yah, I guess so..." she gave a shy smile back. The plush rabbit scooted closer, "sooo tell me about yourself. What brings you to Freddy's after hours?" The bunny dared to ask. Marie took the bait. "Ms Breanna needed to get parts for a bot back home, h-he's a friend of mine and gets damaged a lot and we needed parts for him and... Yah. Uh... so I'm just waiting here for her to finish I guess." She could have stopped there, maybe she should have, but she wanted to continue and for some reason felt like she could vent to this talking plush bunny. "A-and then I started thinking about some... bad stuff that happened and I probably would have started freaking out if you didn't show up... so uh... thanks for showing up when you did?" She finished with a shrug. The plush make a humming sound like he was thinking. Then held up one clawed finger and said. "Wait right there, I'm gonna get a friend." He slid down off the seat and quickly added "he can help you feel less scared I think!" Before running off. Marie was confused, she looked around and saw that the animatronics that used to be on stage seemed to have left. Maybe they went backstage? She hoped so. She also hoped none of them tried to approach. She'd hate to be the one to explain to a friendly bear or bunny that she wasn't afraid of them she was afraid of the friendly looking bear and bunny that actually tried to kill her some time ago... Marie probably needed to see someone about that. She remembers Quills, the twisted Chica animatronic, suggesting she talk to a therapist, nobody can just 'get over' a traumatic experience. Marie agreed... but how would she be able to explain everything without sounding crazy? Before she could go down that train of thought she heard the bunny plushie return, she looked over and he was holding up a very scruffy looking cupcake animatronic, said cupcake had sharp teeth and had a look of 'I didn't agree to this' written all over its face. "Wanna hug this guy? I'm getting the impression you do better with spooky stuff than the cutesy things" the plush bunny offered. Marie slowly nodded. Then carefully moved the sharp cupcake onto her lap and wrapped her arms around it. The cupcake wiggled a bit but soon settled. Seemed it was content to stay here. The plush bunny soon sat next to her again and smiled. "The Guy will never admit it but he likes being held. He's like a lap dog!" The bunny giggled, Marie smiled at this. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered I never got your name! That's rude of me. Sorry bout that. I'm Plushtrap! What's your name?" Plushtrap asked with a tilt of his head. "Marie... Marie Clare... just Marie is fine though." She replied with a small smile. This was certainly better than sitting in silence with only her thoughts to keep her company.

———

Breanna was taking longer then anticipated and Marie was starting to get antsy again, she spotted some of the friendly looking animatronics wandering around, and despite plushtraps best efforts to distract her was endless questions about cartoons, she was getting nervous again. She was squeezing the nightmarish cupcake tight enough that it was starting to wiggle in protest. Plushtrap soon caught on and cut himself off from the tangent he was going on to ask. "Hey do you see a therapist?"

Marie was caught so off guard by the sudden question that she was speechless. "Because maybe it's just me but you look like you've got something you wanna talk about but can't for some reason." He added on. Marie just slowly shook her head no. "I've... been told I should see one since... I've got some.... stuff... I need to work though." She mumbles as she glances up at a purple bunny that is currently playing arcade games with a red fox. Her mind already jumping back to the silver and white bunny chasing after her going for blood.

"I can get you someone!" Plushtrap once again cut her off from her thoughts. "Like right now. You can tell her anything she's seen it all!" He explained. Marie was unsure. "But... it's really complicated and... what if she doesn't believe me.." she gave the cupcake she was hugging for comfort another squeeze, it made a muffled noise in protest but didn't jump out yet. 

"Oh trust me she'd get it. I got that cupcake from her actually" Plushtrap admitted with a grin. Already this seemed to reassure Marie. If Plushtrap was implying what she hoped he was, she'd be talking to someone who knew about animatronics, safe and dangerous ones if the scary looking cupcake was anything to judge from. Marie nodded. "Then... I'd like to talk to her. If it's alright" she said. Plushtrap smiled big. "Great! I'll go get her. Sit tight okay Marie?" And with that Plushtrap again scampered off somewhere Marie couldn't see. The nightmare cupcake was still making noises in protest and Marie loosened her right hug with a mumbled apology, thankfully the cupcake didn't jump away, it just made itself comfortable again and huffed calmly. Not too long passed and soon Plushtrap was back dragging a much larger animatronic with him. Marie blinked in surprise, the animatronic looked like a bigger and much scarier version of the Chica animatronic she saw wandering around, this sharp toothed animatronic was almost a relief for Marie. 

She reminded the child of Quills.

Said Nightmarish Chica looked a little confused as to why she was being dragged over to a booth, but when she spotted Marie she seemed to understand. Plushtrap gave a sharp toothed grin up at marie and gestures upwards. "Marie, i'd like you to meet nightmare Chica! Nightmare chica, Marie! I think you'll get along" the plush bunny grinned as the nightmare bird went to sit across from Marie, she was a little too big for the booth but she managed to fit, somehow...

"Well you two have fun! I'm gonna go do a thing!" Plushtrap almost immediately excused himself and off he went. Marie watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Ah, well, I guess we should get started then?" Nightmare China spoke getting the girls attention. Marie nodded, "um... so you're basically a therapist?" She asked, the nightmare nodded. "Yes, while I don't have an official degree I did sit in on every lecture needed to get one." Marie blinked, and chica quietly added. "It's hard to attend college when you're only physical in certain conditions" Marie decided not to ask.

"So do I just... talk?" 

"Yes, whatever you'd like. It might be short notice but I'll do what I can" the nightmare patiently smiled, giving Marie the reassurance she needed. With one last squeeze to the cupcake in her lap, Marie began to talk.

She went on about how she met someone who she thought she could trust, how she learned the truth, how she almost died to shiny animatronics with smiling faces. She talked about the twisted ones, breanna, ennard, anything and everything she'd been bottling up for over a month now. By the end of it she was close to crying and hugging the cupcake like a lifeline. The nightmare was patient and listened to the whole thing, after Marie had finished she quietly thought it over. "You've been through so much, and at such a young age... I'm very sorry you had to go through all that." Marie stayed quiet. "But you survived, and the best thing you can do now is continue to live on... though being able to not fear the friendly animatronics would be a definite bonus." She added and continued to think. Marie looks up, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Hm... you said the twisted animatronics were still around you right?" Nightmare chica asked, Marie nods. "And you're on friendly terms with them?"

"Sort of?... I don't think they all like me" Marie mumbles

"Is there any that you get alone with?" Chica asked and marie nods,

"Would you tell me about them?" Marie took the bait, talking about Bugz and Quills helped cheer her up, she even went on to talk about the other twisted ones and what she thought of them. Marie wanted to get along with them, they did help save her after all. By the end of it marie didn't even notice when Breanna had walked out of the back room with a box full of parts.

"Oh, looks like that's all the time we have then" Nightmare chica glanced over at the other human before sliding out of the booth. "Um, thank you for listening Miss Nightmare Chica" Marie held the cupcake up and it hopped onto the nightmare birds shoulder. "I hope we can meet again. I'm always happy to listen." The bird smiled and waved before walking off, leaving breanna free to approach. 

"Oh who was that, did you make a friend?" The older woman asked, clearly trying not to show that she was a little surprised by the nightmare animatronic. Marie quietly nodded and hoped out of the booth, she was quiet a moment then asked, "can we come back sometime?" Marie asked, Breanna made a humming noise. "We'll see."

{ending it here)


	30. Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow bears usual routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a little different while writing. I like how it came out so here ya go. It also gives some more background on the shadow bear ;)

Time and space

Tick

Tick

Tick

The shadow bear looked down at his pocket watch. It ticked closer to another mortal's final hours. 

Well, he has a job to do.

So he stood up and stepped over to the portal. The swirling blue and black vortex might be intimidating to some, but to him it was another part of his job. So he passed through and into the familiar white walls of a hospital.

“Ah, another one of these.” He mumbled while pulling his watch out again. The person he was seeing off was nearby. No doubt an angel would arrive soon to escort the soul to whatever afterlife awaited them. The bear entered the room, various family members were gathered around a bed, some older ones were crying, loved ones holding the sick woman’s hand praying to whatever deity they believed to not take their loved one. Young children clutched in their parents arms, unsure of the true gravity of the situation or what it means to die. 

It was a sight he was used to. Never made it any easier though. The bear sighs, and sits himself on an unoccupied chair, he knew the living couldn’t see him. But those close to death could. He wouldn’t call himself a grim reaper exactly. Though the concept the humans came up with was amusing, trying to personify death and make the unknown less scary. The watch ticked closer to the final hour.

Tick 

Tick

Tick

The angel had arrived, it was a lower ranking angel with only one pair of wings, but still a trusted ally to do their job. The sick woman had closed her eyes, the shadow bear tuned out the cries of distress when the heart beat monitor flatlined.

He stood up. The angel was holding the new soul close to them like a precious object. They briefly made eye contact, but the angle glanced away. He wasn’t surprised. Most angels tended to be nervous around him. He rested a hand on the empty body, taking out a new clock, it wound itself like a cassette tape, recording all the precious memories of the deceased. It was a quick process, but by the time the clock was completed the angel was gone. The bear briefly glanced at the clock, humming as he skimmed though the memories.

“Seems they lived a good life.” He looked up at the loved ones left behind. Crying and generally being distressed as they lost a precious mother, or aunt, or grandmother. He knew he couldn’t be heard, but he felt compelled to speak.

“Rest easy, and know she will be cared for in the next life.” He doubted they would find any solace in his silent words, but the gesture helped ease his own mind. As he walked back through the door he pocketed the clock, ignoring the doctors stepping in to handle the aftermath.

Stepping through the vortex he was once again in his domain. The twinkling stars dotted the ceiling bathing the area in a subtle light. He walked across the room and turned to enter what he called the ‘hall of memories.’ The room was lined wall to wall with many clocks, the ever expanding room housed the memories of all deceased. With a flick of his paw the walls scrolled to the empty spot prepare for this particular soul. Carefully he took out the clock and placed it in its spot, it settled in with a firm click, and silently ticked onward. He stepped back, admired his work. Than turned and left the room. Since the Old Man hadn’t called for Him he safely assumed this soul didn’t qualify for an angel position, which the bear expected, she might have been nice but wasn’t extraordinary. The time keeper waltz into the area he called his living room, it had various styles of clocks carefully placed on the walls, each ticking in a synchronized rhythm. Over the blue flame fireplace hung a mural of a galaxy, it subtly moved in time with reality. The bear seated himself in his soft chair and leaned back with a sigh. His job was never over, and he was aware of his own spread presence doing similar jobs as he just completed, but it was a nice change of pace to record memories himself.

He looked over to his soft colored bookcase and made a gesture, summoning a book over to his side, checking his pocket watch he nodded, he had time for one short story before his next planned outing. So he opened the hard bound book and began to read.

The lighting from a star lit lamp gently providing a comforting aura to read from. 

As he got into a rhythm he lost himself to the elegantly woven narrative and the rhythmic song of the ticking clocks.

Tick

Tick

Tick


	31. Valentine’s Day short 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malhare and his boyfriend go on a date, but a minirina stoes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day (or day before) so disclaimer this is going to mostly be self indulgent fluff, so if your not into any oc x canon stuff feel free to give this a hard pass.  
Also I made this in like two days and I’m not that good at writing romance yet so if things sound a bit awkward that’s why.  
For those of you still here, enjoy ^_^

{warning! The content ahead will be filled with hella fluffy oc x canon character content. Specifically malhare. If that ain't your cup of tea then well I'm not forcing you to read it. Thanks and enjoy this small fluff}

"Marie, where's my jacket?" Malhare was scouring his office bedroom. Marie called from the other room. "It's in the dryer! Don't worry it's almost done"

Malhare let out a relieved sigh. Then went back to looking at his choice of outfit. It was Valentine's Day, or well the day before because of scheduling, and malhare was meeting his boyfriend on a date.

And he was probably taking it a bit too seriously if Marie had a say in it. But Damien was usually out of town, and he was able to come in this week to spend time with Mal, The rabbit couldn't be faulted for wanting to make this special. He looked over his outfit, sure it was similar to his usual casual attire, which was a purple jacket and beanie. But he had a nicer looking undershirt and jeans to make it look a bit nicer, but was it missing something? Malhare thought it over until a familiar giggle caught his attention, one of the minirinas had somehow snuck into his room and crawled onto his bed. She had on an orange skirt so malhare knew which one she was. "Fa-fa? What do you need squirt?" Malhare knelt down to be at eye level with the doll, she giggled and held out a small plastic flower. Malhare tilted his head confused until she got up and placed it carefully behind his ear. The rabbit blinked, and chuckled in amusement. "Aw for me? Thank you" he hummed in amusement as the minirina giggled in joy. The rabbit stood up and in a bury of static was in his human disguise, one that had taken on the name Mal and was probably the closest the rabbit will ever get to really being himself out in public. The flower gifted to him was still placed in his Ginger locks and he was careful not to smush it under the beanie. When he went to pick up his phone he felt a new weight on his arm, he looked down and spotted the orange doll had latched onto his arm. "Hey? What are you doing now?" He lifted his arm so the doll was level with his face. She giggled and hopped onto his shoulder. "Hey, no, you can't come. I'm going on a date" he huffed, the doll pouted and crossed her arms. Malhare was short on time so he grumbled. "Look if I bring you back something sweet will that make you feel better?" The doll still looked unimpressed, malhare was about to just grab the doll and get her off when Marie suddenly opened the door. "Jackets done!" She announced while chucking the thing at him. Malhare barely had time to react as the purple jacket hit him in the face. "Shit! Sorry!" Marie called and Mal gave her a thumbs up to show he was fine. He quickly slipped the jacket on and grabbed his things. "Okay let's go" the man announced and made his way out the door, bouncing with excitement. He didn't realize that Fa fa hadn't jumped off, but he just assumed she fell during the chaos.

——————————

Marie drove Malhare to the small cafe they planned to meet at, it wasn't busy and they had a lovely little outdoor seat saved for them, Mal already spotted his date waiting there, Damien was dressed casual but nice, his blue scarf complimenting his short dark hair nicely. Marie smiled and nudged his arm, "you're whiskers are showing" she playfully warned and the man quickly buzzed the now heart shaped wires away. He jumped out of the car and before he closed the door Marie waved. "Have fun!" And then drove off, Mal took in a breath to calm himself then lightly jogged over to the table. Damien looked up when he spotted the ginger and smiled. 

"Mal" he grinned and stood to hug his partner, the taller quickly snuck in a kiss on the forehead before they pulled away. "You look great." The shorter complimented, and Mal playfully responded,

"You too! I could eat you right up" he cood and reviled when the other man's cheeks were dusted with a light blush. 

"Oh! You, hush!" he laughed as they both sat down.

As both chatted and looked over the menus and decided what to order, Mal felt something wiggle on his back. He thought it was just an itch until he heard a familiar and muffled giggle. 

Malhare was glad Damien wasn't looking because he buzzed hard from an immediate just of stress. That was fa fa. He was sure of it. "Oh god Dangit son of a- he hissed under his breath and reached around and tried to grab the doll, but it crawled away. This continued on for longer than Mal would have liked, but he was glad the cafe was mostly empty, nobody would see him in his distressing situation. But his luck didn’t last.

“Mal? Is something wrong?” Damien asked, looking up from his menu. Mal froze on the spot. His partner wore a calm yet concerned expression, and the rabbit couldn’t just lie to a face like that. He squirmed in his seat for a moment before hissing, “promise not to freak out? I swear I didn’t plan this” He quietly hissed. Damien nodded but now looked more concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Remember when I told you about those doll robots Marie’s Dad had?”

“Oh, you said he built them right? The minirinas.” Damien recalled. Mal nodded.

“Yah well, one somehow snuck into my jacket and it’s being a pain” He quietly whined while Fa fa giggles mischievously. Damien’s eyes widened and he nodded. He lowered his voice and asked. “Where is it now?” Mal pointed to a spot on his shoulder, there was a small bump where the doll was clinging onto his shirt. Damien quietly got up from his chair and snuck over, both men in tense silence as the situation continued. Damien slowly raised a hand Over the spot where the doll was. And quickly grabbed into it. Trapping the doll in place. Mal quickly moved to unzip his jacket and grab the doll from inside, with one quick move he pulled the squirming doll out and held it in front of him. Fa-fa made some fussing noises but was held firmly in Mals grasp. “Aha! You little gremlin! You’re in so much trouble when we get home” he scolded. The doll made a small hissing noise and Mal gasped. “Don’t give me that tone! You’re the one who hitched a ride. Should have never offered to bring you dessert” his mini argument with the doll was interrupted by Damien holding back a snicker. Mal suddenly remembered he had an audience and flushed up a cheery red. “Damien! I’m really sorry I had no idea she was in there”

“You’re adorable, both of you” he continued to snicker, now Mal was blushing even harder. Fa fa giggled and Damien moved his chair so he could sit down and get a closer look at the doll. “They look so much nicer than the pictures you showed me. They’ve got some advanced ai don’t they?” He questioned, curiosity shimmered behind his eyes. Mal blinked, but sighed with relief that his partner wasn’t upset. 

“Yah, you can say that, this little rascal is Fa-Fa, she’s got six sisters and a brother. They’re all a handful I don’t know why there’s so many.” He loosened his hold on the doll when Damien held out his hands to hold her, the orange minirina happily hopped into his open palms and gave a curtsy. Damien smiled. “She’s very cute, I can see the appeal.”

“Don’t let that cute act fool ya, those things will find a way into everything” Mal smirked and shook his head. The doll glared at him causing Damien to laugh. 

“I should probably call Marie, she’s probably worried sick about this little guy being missing” Mal looked defeated, there goes his diner date. But Damien shook his head. “We can eat first. I don’t see the harm in letting her stick around... as long as you promise to behave, okay Fa-Fa” Damien looked at the little doll, she nodded eagerly and jumped onto the table, sitting down with her legs crossed. Mal sighed and gave his partner a tired smile. “Sorry if I messed up our date.” Damien hushed him with a quick kiss. “You didn’t ruin anything.” He reassured and went back to look at the menu.

Thankfully the rest of the diner went smoothly, the waitress did look a little confused at the sudden addition of a doll at the table but didn’t ask questions. Malhare still ordered dessert for the little one since he did promise her one before hand, and it helped keep her calm since she knew if she was good she’s get a treat. Soon enough they were waiting on a bench outside the cafe waiting for Marie to pull up. The two had plans to walk around the park, but both agreed it’d be easier to get Fa fa home first. The two men had their hands intertwined, Mal resting his head easily on his shorter partner, it was nice to be able to be this close when they usually were so far apart. Fa-fa was safely tucked between the nook of mals free arm, happily playing with his sleeve as she waited to get picked up.

“This is nice” Mal hummed happily. “We should do this more often.”

“Agreed” Damien smiled, turning his head to nuzzle the crook of mal’s neck. “I could get used to this”

“If only we didn’t live so far apart huh?” Mal shrugged. “But it can't be helped I guess... wonder if I should finally try and get a drivers license?”

“It’d certainly make things easier so we didn’t have to call your sister to pick you up” Damien chuckled. But he went quiet when he looked down to check on the doll.

“...where’d Fa-fa go?” Mal immediately tensed and looked at the arm where the orange doll was supposed to be, but she was gone, only thing left was the cake in the To-go box Mal held in his other hand.

“Shit!” He jumped up and looked around. “Where did she go??” She couldn’t have gotten too far right? Malhare was trying desperately not to start buzzing from stress, but thankfully Damien found her. “Got her! She’s over here” he called while scooping the doll up from a patch of grass.

“Oh thank god.” Mal sighed with relief, this doll is going to give him grey hairs he swears it. Fa-fa giggles and turned to face Damien, making a small motion for him to lean in closer.

“Hm? Need something?” The man hummed and did as asked, and Fa-fa pulled out a small flower and placed it carefully behind Damien’s ear. She stepped back with a giggles as Damien smiled. “aw! Thank you.” He chuckled. Mal raised a brow. “I'm getting the impression she’s trying to win over your silence.”

“You say that like you didn’t bribe her with that cake” Damien retorted and mal just shrugged. “I never said I was above bribery.”

Both men sat back down and it wasn’t long before Marie pulled up.

“She was with you the whole time?? I got worried over nothing” Marie sighed as she scooped up the doll and her to-go cake.

“Little rascal caused some trouble though” Mal grumbled, But Damien waved his hand. 

“It’s no worry, glad I got to meet her though. She’s adorable” Damien had a way of keeping others calm that malhare loved dearly. Marie smiled and nodded. “Glad to hear that. I’ll get out of your hair then. Nice seeing you Damien! Have fun” Marie waved as she got back into her car with the doll. As the two watched her drive away Mal not so subtly grabbed his partners hand. “So... where were we?” 

Damien smiled

_____

The park had a few lights hung on the trees making them twinkle beautifully in the dark. The two men casually strode through the pathway hand in hand, Taking in the sight in the evening light. They found a shaded spot under a tree and sat down, hand in hand, to quietly watch the sunset. They both sat close to each other, Mal turned his head to kiss the others forehead, and in turn Damien turned to nuzzle his face into the crook of mal’s neck.

It was a nice day.

{well I’m not that good at writing fluff but hope you enjoyed anyway ^_^}


	32. Candy cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another’s night with the mediocre melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s something short and sweet! Got a bunch of these smaller concept oneshots laying around. I’ll try to get them posted this week

Candy cadet

At a smaller arcade somewhere out of state there sat a few animatronics, they weren’t as advanced as the big name freddy brand, but they had a little thing going, it was quaint, and felt like a family. Orville and Mr hippo were chatting on the stage (or well mr Hippo was talking and Orville was happily listening to him ramble on) Pigpatch was by the arcades with Nedd trying to set the newest high score. And happy frog was skipping along, she had found a lost token and knew exactly what she wanted to use it for. With a hop in her step she approached the candy cadet, he was a newer member of the band, didn’t talk much and dispensed candy to the kids. She would often try and talk to him after hours, but she quickly figured out there was really only one way to get him talking. You had to get a piece of candy and he might tell a story. She heard a few of them before, they were weird and probably had some secret meaning Happy frog just didn’t understand, but she’d hear some of the older kids talk and debate about what the stories meant.

“Do you think they’re right?” She had asked Mr hippo. “About CC and his stories? Do you think there’s more to them than we think?”

“Perhaps.” The hippo hummed. “But it’s also likely it’s just that, a story. A strange one, but still just a story.”

Happy frog approached the candy robot and waved. “Hello hello! Got a story for me tonight Cc? I always love hearing them!” The frog giggled as she inserted the token and turned the knob. The robot lit up and spoke.

“And now I will tell you a story. Once there was a lonely boy, the loneliest boy in the world. He was angry about being so alone, and he’d hurt anyone who got close to him. But one day a kindly old man came to him, he didn’t run away when the boy lashed out. Soon the old man taught the boy to be kind. And the boy went out to search for new friends, friend's who would be kind to him too. And so he found a new home and made friends”

The robot finished his story and dropped a candy. Happy frog giggled and clapped.

“Oh! That was a great story CC! I love it!” The frog animatronic giggles and picked up the candy, already planning to put it in the prize corner so a lucky little kid could have it. 

“Alright everyone let’s get into places!” Orville clapped his hands. “Morning staff will arrive in 30 minutes, and we wouldn’t want to scare them” happy frog briefly heard pigpatch exclaimed after losing a game, Nedd pat his back sympathetically. “Guess that’s my cue to go. I’ll see you tonight okay Cc?” The frog waved before skipping back to her spot on stage.

Unseen by all the robots a spectral figure looked out from behind the cadet. The man wore an outfit that mimicked the theme of the candy robot, his hair cut in an angled bob, he grinned and looked out towards the animatronics on stage. “See You Tonight Froggy” he grinned as he prepared himself for the day ahead of him.


	33. Glamrock prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to investigate the most recent competition.   
She hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinking about The upcoming game. So I figured id get some ideas down. Keep in mind this is liable to change in the future once the full game is out. Anyway enjoy ^_^

Emma walked into the mall and immediately hated it.

She promised Mike she’d check out this new Freddy’s that opened up, which shouldn’t even exist in the first place but apparently with Julie’s death her iron grip on the freddy character’s name was released and now there’s fewer obstacles stopping other companies from making their own Freddy’s franchise.

But still there were a few things Mike could do. For example if this new location was doing anything shady/illegal that could damage Freddy’s name the archive could take them down easily. And that’s what Emma intended to find.

Already she hated these knockoffs. They were the latest technology so they appeared much more human sized than the animatronics she’s familiar with, and the bright neon colors were trying so hard to be retro.

And the name, the Glamrocks? Really? The rockstars already exist! Emma thought they should be scrapped just from concept alone.

But then again Kieth would think she’s being too harsh. Guess he’s right, she is biased against these wannabes.

She was just in time for some show, the crowd was filled with teens and young adults, she hated to admit it but this place had a few points in its favor. This wasn’t a pizzeria, it was an entire mall dedicated to these guys. Sure there was the token arcade and a dining place, but other than that other stores that wanted to lay claim could settle into this new mall strip and get prophet just by being in the area. “Well played Glamrocks, well played” Emma crossed her arms as the lights went down signaling the show to starts.

“Now, put your hands together for the Glamrock Band!” A megaphone announces and the crowd goes wild. On the stage four animatronics, silhouetted by Smoke, appeared. It was a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. But they had distinct looks: bonnie looked to have his ears tied in a ponytail and styled to look like hair, Chica had a huge head of hair (or would it be feathers?) and foxy didn’t look like a Pirate at all, he looked to have larger ears which reminded Emma more of a dog than a fox. But the main star of the show, glamrock freddy, steppes forwards revealing himself into the light. 

“Are you ready to rock!?” He grinned and pointed out into the crowd with one hand, the other gripping a mic stand with a star pattern base. The crowd screamed and the animatronic looked to be eating up the attention. “Alright! That’s what I like to hear! Hit in Leo!” 

The other animatronics revealed themselves and the lights clicked to draw attention to the band. Emma took out her phone and snapped a picture of the entire squad.

The rockstars wouldn’t be very happy about this.

————

Emma was right, the rockstars didn’t like this. 

She had returned to the Archive after the show to get Mike’s opinion on how bad the situation looked. The Rockstars were called over and looked over the pictures Emma had taken.

“Oh God oh Hell have we been replaced!?” Rockstar freddy panicked, while the others looked intrigued, or mostly disturbed by these new glamrocks, freddy was over here having a full blown panic attack. “We haven’t even been active for two years!? Are we already outdated?? I thought we were doing well? Do the kids hate us now!?” He panicked as the Security puppet tried her best to calm him. 

“Yar, we aren’t getting replaced. But these new lookalikes don’t sit well with me, or me bird” rockstar foxy pondered, his bird nodded and squawked in agreement. Rockstar Chica crossed her arms. “What’s this other birds deal anyway? And what’s with that hair? I think Chi-Chi would have a field day trying to clean up that mess of a due!” She paused, then quietly added. “But I am a little impressed at how long it is... think I can convince Mike to give me extensions?” 

“Chica you look perfect as is, as we all do!” Rockstar Bonnie declared. He then huffed. “I doubt that bunny can even do a guitar riff.” None of these comments seemed to calm down freddy, he looked close to histarics. Lefty noticed this and looked at Emma, he slowly raised a fist and shoved it into an open palm.

“No lefty, you can’t break them... as great as that would be, it’s illegal, you’d definitely get in trouble for that” lefty looked slightly disappointed before dropping his arms.

Mike soon came back into the room with Marion at his side, it was at that time rockstar freddy declared. “I don’t want to be replaced!!”

“Nobody’s getting replaced!” Mike strongly cut in. “This new company might be a ‘bootleg’ as you call it, but I will admit they’re covering their tracks well. Other than character names everything else is pretty different. We can’t shut them down just off of that. Best we can do is make them change their animatronics names.”

“They already can do that, they used nicknames throughout the show.” Emma mumbled, she already disliked the Glanrocks, but with how distressed they made her friends she outright hated them now.

“That’s true, but we still have an ace up our sleeve. Emma, did you get any sense of something paranormal going on?” Marionette asked. Emma thought back to the concert, then slowly shook her head.

“No... everything was clean on their end. If they’ve got any skeletons in their closet they’ve done a good job at hiding them” mike thought before sighing and shaking his head. “Then there isn’t anything we can do about them.”

“WHAT!?” Freddy squeaked out in protest. “But- but they stole our thing! We’re the rockstars! Rock is our THING mike!” The bear protested which caused Mike to look upset.

“That’s true, but these guys can argue they’re a different type of rock. They do look to be taking inspiration from the classics... or hard rock.” Mike looked back to the picture on the phone. Lefty crosses his arms. “They’re lucky there wasn’t a glamrock version of me. Then I’d be taking heads.” 

“Lefty!” SP protested.

“I’m not sorry! I don’t like clones of me!” The blackbear huffs. Emma sighs and picks up her phone, slipping it into her pocket. “I’ll try to keep an eye on them... best I can at least that mall was a few hours away.” And that was another point in the glanrocks favor, they couldn’t be very good competition for the original cast since they’re so far away.

~~~~~

“I’ll be honest, if I could get away with it I would sneak lefty in and let him have a field day with those wannabes” Emma complained into her phone. The girl on the other end stifled a giggle. 

“I’m serious Marie! If you saw how freaked out Rock freddy was you would be upset too.” Emma crossed her arms,

“True, True. But if this place isn’t doing anything illegal what can we do? Best we got is to silently protest by refusing to shop there. Which isn’t a problem for me since it’s really inconvenient... unless they got one of those stores that brings in good quality toys from Japan then I’d consider it since gas is cheaper than shipping” Marie commented as Emma groaned. 

“I have school and stuff to worry about, I don’t want to have to worry about these glanrocks outshining the rockstars. But Mike can’t do anything and there’s no ghosts there at all!”

“Really? Not even that. Uhhh what’s it called? That stuff that can make robots more lifelike?”

“Remnant”

“Yah that stuff! None of that either?”

“I didn’t see it and those bots are definitely free of it, they might be programmed well and sound real but looks close enough and they’re stiff. High quality technology though, must have cost a fortune” if Emma didn’t hate these glamrocks with a burning passion she’d be impressed.

“Hm... man now I want to check them out” Marie sighed. “But I’ve got a bunch of collage work this week, can’t afford to go out so far.... oh! Oh wait hold on!”

“Hm? What did you get an idea?” Emma asked intrigued. She heard shuffling as Marie got out of bed and moved to presumably her computer since she heard typing.

“Yah I, okay so you know how Mal moved in with Damien right?”

“Yah?”

“I think they live closer to that mall! It’s technically out of state but so are they.” Emma was starting to get at what Marie was implying.

“Are you suggesting Malhare keeps an eye on the place?”

“He’d definitely be up for it. He’s better at blending in than Wolf is for sure” Emma could hear the smile in Marie’s voice.

“He’s got discord right? Tell him to message me and we can figure something out” Emma nods, Marie Agreed and they both hung up. Emma didn’t know the rabbit too well, all she really knew is he was some glitch ghost, but Marie trusted him and he was on good terms with mike, so Emma figured this was her best option. Minutes later she got a message from him.

‘Heard I was needed for espionage? I’m in.’ Emma types back.

‘Good, you know that new Mall that opened up? Should be closer to your area.’

‘Oh yeah that one! Had the freddy lookalikes in it?’

‘That’s the one. Mind keeping an eye out for anything potentially illegal or damaging to the Freddy’s name?’

‘Oh hell yah!’

Emma smiled. She hoped that with the tricky rabbits efforts these bootlegs would get shot down quickly.

~~~~~~~

“They weren’t that lively during a concert before” Emma commented while watching the video malhare had taken, it’s been over a month since the mall had opened. Malhare had visited often and once he noticed some odd behavior he called in Emma to tell her.

“Yah and uh... well I don’t know what to say about it.” 

Emma paused. Then slowly looked up. “What exactly have you been doing at the mall?”

“Well they don’t do much! So I’ve been playing at the arcade- don’t give me that look it's boring there all day! I gotta do something to distract myself. Besides the games there are fun and nobody here would care if I accidentally break one while playing so might as well right?”

Emma shoved her face in her hands and let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

“I forgot about passive remnant.”

“...oh shit I can make that stuff?” Malhare blinked, then slowly tried to hide behind his ears.

“...no... no wait we can work with this.” Emma slowly looked up. “If they act more human, then they’re more likely to make mistakes. If they make a mistake then they can get shut down.”

“True true... buuut they can also make the show cooler.”

“Risk versus reward, they’ve gotta slip up sometime” Emma grins. Malhare chuckled.

“Wow, you don’t hold any punches do you?”

“I really don’t like those guys.” 

“Makes me appreciate that I’m on you good side then” malhare grinned.

——————————

“...is he seriously doing that cliche ‘sing for your crush’ thing?” Emma looked up on the stage, Mal had insisted she come check this out. And immediately she knew what he meant. The animatronics were more fluid than the first show. She also noticed Glamrock freddy, whom they called Glenn on stage, was looking out at the crowd more, and then seemed intent on her once he spotted her. Emma has watched enough cheesy teen romance movies to recognize the cliche.

“Not sure why he seems so focused on you. Guess he has a crush?”

“ Oh  _ fun _ .” Emma groaned covering her face with her hood. 

“I mean it could be worse.”

“Oh really? Enlighten me on how having the ego freddy clone hyper fixated on me could be worse?”

“He could jump off stage and sing some dramatic sarande” malhare grinned, Emma tried to hide in the crowd more.

“I think I’m going to say hi to them after hours” Mal admit, Emma looked up at him. 

“You What!?” 

“I’m pretty sure that fox is getting a sense of something going on, they’re not dumb... at least he isn’t. Figured it’d be better to get on their good side if they’re going to be aware and alive.” The man shrugged. Emma didn’t like this idea, but he had a point. She paused in thought, then suddenly declared. “I’m going with you”

This caused the other to jump. “Wait seriously? I thought you hated those guys?”

“Oh I do. I just don’t like the idea of you going alone”

“I can handle myself just fine!” Malhare huffed and crossed his arms. Emma blinked at him and he shifted on his feet. “But if you want to come with I won’t stop you”

“Good. I’ll try to find a hiding place.. or you can let me in.”

“I can do that, the security room is all digital, it’s not too hard to hack in and ‘accidentally’ leave a door unlocked” the man smirked mischievously.

Emma gave the same grin back.

~~~~~~~~

It was dead silent when Emma snuck in, Malhare had left a door unlocked and was waiting for her when she walked in. “I hope you don’t mind, but I let the gang know I was bringing a friend.” The rabbit grinned. Emma was about to respond when malhare raised his arms and cut her off. “Just wanted to make sure they didn’t have any security protocols for uninvited guests. As far as I can tell they don’t but I don’t wanna take any chances.”

“I wouldn’t mind causing a scandal.” Emma admit darkly.

“Yah But you getting in trouble just to take these guys down seems like a bad plan all around.” The rabbit paused, then added. “Bedsides that bear seemed eager to talk to you.” He snickered at Emma’s unamused look. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Let’s get this over with”

The two walked over to the stage. She spotted the animatronics lingering around, Fizz was playing his Keytar, Leo was chatting with Phos, and Glenn was the first to notice them. The bear was holding onto his star shaped microphone stand and quickly ran over when he spotted Emma.

“You! You’re here? You’re really here!” He seemed excited. But quickly collected himself and gave her his trademark Glamrock grin. “Were you just so excited to meet me in person huh?”

“Not really” Emma deadpanned, she relished the surprises look on the bears face when his ego cracked. She looked past him and spotted the bunny walking towards them. 

“Oh! Your Malhares friend? I’m sorry about Glenn he’s uh... well.” The rabbit went quiet then shrugged. “He’s... you know?”

“An egomaniac?” Emma deadpanned again.

“Well.. I wouldn’t call him that...”

Malhare Meanwhile was trying very hard not to laugh behind her.

“I- you- you’re the mysterious girl who watches over our show. How could you NOT be here to meet the spunky rockstar protagonist??” The bear exclaimed. Emma didn’t understand, then internally groaned. He was thinking of all the classic stereotypes, apparently Glamrock freddy was convinced he was the star of some teen romance movie and that Emma herself was the mysterious love interest. Emma immediately wanted to punch him. But she held herself back.

“I came here to see what exactly you’re like off stage. But I’m saying it now, you are NOT a rockstar.” Emma glared then moved passed the stunned bear and walked towards the stage. Leo quickly jogged to catch up with her leaving Glenn alone with the digital rabbit laughing up a storm.

“...oh I see, playing hard to get then.” The bear straightened and fixed his bow tie. “I see how it is. I’ll just have to try a different tactic,”

“Oh my! Oh my god! PSHAAHAHA HAAA” malhare was nearly curled over from laughing hard the bear glared at him. “What’s so funny??”

“You’re so *wheeze* fukin DENSE! Oh my Goshahaha!” The bear turned up his nose and disregarded malhare as he went ahead to join the others. Malhare wasn’t far behind, as soon as he composed himself.

Unseen by all was that someone was looking down from the glass sunroof. The figure wore a bunny mask. She tilted her head. Then grinned behind the mask.

“There you are~”

  
  



	34. A Good Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malhare ends up in the hands of one cheerful little girl, hijinx ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the pause in updates, my muse just straight up died while working on the next fic. but hopefully finishing older one shots will revive it. so anyways heres something new

In the middle of a public space was the last place Malhare needed to have a panic attack.

He found himself in an isolated corner in the mall and tried to steady his breathing, his form was flickering wildly, he couldn’t go out and find Marie and Damien like this! People would notice a man who’s glitching out like he’s in the matrix. He tried to count and calm himself when he heard someone approaching.

Shit, he couldn’t steady himself in time.

So he did the only other thing he could. He retreated into his plushy form. It was small and unassuming, hopefully he’d be overlooked.

What he didn’t account for was that two young men and what looked like a bubbly little girl walked over, the girl glanced over and her bright green eyes locked onto malhare immediately.

Shit.

“Papa, daddy look!” She cried and ran over to the bunny plush, holding him up like a treasure. One of the men, an older looking gentlemen with a 9- oclock shadow and tan skin, kneeled to look at the toy. “What’s this little guy doing out here?”

“Maybe someone lost him?” The other father shrugged, he had a bulky build but a soft face. The girl looked up hopefully. 

“Can I keep him??”

‘Absolutely not!’ Malhare internally argues, but he can’t be heard else risk himself 

“I don’t know... someone might have lost him.” The first man says. The second one pulls out a slip of paper. 

“How about this. I’ll put a note here so whoever is looking for them knows to give us a call when they come looking for their bunny” the girls eyes light up. 

“So we can keep him!”

“Only if nobody calls to claim him”

“Yay!!!” The girl cheered

‘Fuck’ malhare thought to himself. He was helpless to stop them as the girl and her dads walked out of the Mall, the little girl humming and skipping the whole way while holding her ‘new bunny’ malhare meanwhile was internally freaking out the entire drive to their home.

~~~~~~~~

Okay he had to admit it.

The kid was adorable.

Once home she went off to introduce her new Bunny (whom she’d taken to calling velvet because Mal was a very soft toy.) to her other doll.

“Velvet! Meet catty, Donnie, Rover, and miss periwinkle!” The girl, whom Mal had figured out was named Lucy, made him wave to the toys and each toy wave back. He had to respect she was being careful, Mal counted himself lucky if he could get out of this without a fresh rip or tear. This playtime continued until the little girl had to go to bed. She set Mal on the nightstand and mumbled, “goodnight Velvet.” And soon dozed off.

Malhare didn’t dare move until he was sure the house was silent. Then he carefully buzzed himself to his rabbit form and snuck into the kitchen, he was sure he saw a home phone around here somewhere. He spotted the landline on a corner. Bingo. He reached over and dialed Marie’s home phone number, if she didn’t pick up one of the Twisted might. He had the phone up to his ear when he heard a small gasp and a familiar girl’s voice ask. 

“Velvet??” Malhare tensed, his whiskers buzzing as he slowly looked back.

Lucy was standing at the doorway in her nightgown, she blinked up with wide eyes. 

Shit.

Mal slowly waved. “...uh Hiya. Please don't scream” 

“You’re alive!?” She half whispered as she ran up to him.

“Uh, Yeah, and uh, I really gotta call a friend-“

“That’s so cool! Are you magic? Are your friends magic too? Are all toys living like you?” She asked a billion questions and latched onto his leg. Mal just stood there in mild panic at this child clinging to him and buzzing with excitement.

“Uh, I’ll answer your questions in a second kiddo, but I really gotta call home, my sister is really worried-“

“You have a sister?” She gasped “Is she a bunny too??”

“She’s more of a mouse really” Mal mumbled as the girl squeed. “But really, I gotta call her. So if you could...” he put a finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise. The girl nodded and in turn made a motion of zipping up her lips. Mal gave a thumbs up and called. After a few rings a clearly groggy woman spoke.

“Hello? Marie speaking”

“Hey Marie, uh, we got a situation-“

“Mal! You’re okay? Oh thank god!” The woman was more awake and sounded relieved.

“Yeah uh, a kiddo and her dads found me after I ran off, I panicked and did the plushy thing. So I’m at their place, you got a pen? Their address is uhhhh...” Mal looked at the kid and whispered. “What’s your address?” Lucy happily relayed the information she was told to remember and Mal echoed it into the phone.

“Okay got it. Should I head there now?”

“Uh... nah you can wait till morning. I think I’ll be alright overnight... But uh call Damien for me Would yah? I don’t want him to worry”

“On it. I’ll pick you up tomorrow first thing.” And with that Marie and Mal hung up. Lucy looked up at the rabbit as he put the phone back. She quietly asked. “Tell me about your magic woooorld.” She grinned with excitement. Malhare soon realized she likely wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon so he relented. “Alright. But you gotta get into bed first, I don’t want your dads finding out you’re up and awake this late.”

Lucy nodded and grabbed malhare by the arm while walking back to her room. Once she was tucked back into bed she sat up and started asking a billion questions. About him, about his friends, and mostly about how he was real. Mal did his best to answer them... with a bit of embellishment. A child didn’t need to know he was actually a digital ghost, and a magical bunny from another world was close enough right? He talked about his sister and his boyfriend, she seemed excited at the mention of Damien because ‘you’re like my dads!’ Malhare chuckled. Soon enough she was exhausted and started to curl up to sleep, that’s when malhare asked one more thing. “Hey Lucy? I gotta ask you a big favor. Keep this a secret okay?” 

“Why?” She asked. Mal thought a moment then said.

“I got enemies, see some people don’t like me” She made a small gasp. “I know right? What’s not to love about silly ol me?” He had a goofy grin then went serious. “But some people don’t, if they found out what I really was they’d get rid of me. So I need you to promise to keep this a secret okay?” Lucy nodded then held out a hand to him. “Pinky promise!” She says extending her pinky finger. Mal chuckled and returned the gesture. “Pinky promise, now get some sleep kiddo.” Lucy nodded and curled up, it wasn’t long before she was asleep again. Malhare sighed. He leaned back briefly before returning to the nightstand and buzzing to his plushy self. Things would get sorted in the morning.

He hoped

~~~~~~~~

“Hey Baxter, we got a message. A young woman found our note and is coming to pick up her bunny this morning” the father says, his partner, who was sitting at the table to eat with Lucy nodded. “That’s good, I’m glad we can get ol Velvet home, right Lucy?”

The little girl nodded eagerly, she had taken to carrying malhare around with her all morning, asking him questions about anything she could think of. He’d answer them if he was sure none of the fathers were listening in. Soon enough the doorbell rang, the soft faced man, named Baxter. Stood up. “I’ll get it,” he said and opened the door.

And there stood Marie. She waved. “Hi, are you mister uh, bluejay?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m assuming you’re here for your bunny?” Marie nodded, and Baxter looked back and called for Lucy, the little girl ran up, holding malhare. She looked up at the albino woman at the door. Marie smiles. “Hi there! I see you found my bunny, thank you so much for taking care of him” she smiled. Lucy smiles back with her own toothy grin. “You’re welcome!” And she handed over the plush. Marie stood up and chuckled, “I’m not even sure how I lost him, must have fallen out of my bag.” She says, engaging in some smalltalk with Baxter, Malhare couldn’t help but notice Lucy seemed a little sad to see him go...

He was probably going to regret this but with a nearly invisible buzz he sent a text to Marie, she briefly looked at her phone to read it. Malhare simply sent a text reading 

‘Ask if they need a babysitter. The kid knows, but she’s cool’ Marie easily brought the topic onto a babysitter.

“Yeah, our last one bailed since she went off to college, we’ve been trying to find a new one local but we’re having trouble.”

“Well my brother is pretty flexible.” Marie answered smoothly, Lucy looked up with a silent gasp. Marie pulled out a sticky note and wrote down his phone number. “You can call whenever, he’s really nice and good with kids, if you need any reference you can ask me or his partner.” Baxter looked at the name and number and nodded. 

“Thank you, I’ll give Mal a call soon then.” And with brief goodbyes they departed.

~~~~

Once in the car Mal reformed, in his human look since he was calm.

“Sorry about scaring you like that”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Damien, he was worried sick.” Marie sighed. Mal looked down embarrassed.

“So... what’s so special about the kid that you offered to babysit?”

“Other than the fact she spotted me?”

“Wait, she did???”

“Yeah and apparently was more curious than scared. She nearly talked my ears off.” Marie chuckles. 

“Well it’s about time you got a job”

“Hey! I have a job!”

“You make bots for discord, you don’t get paid for that”

“Don’t judge me! >:T” Mal huffed as Marie laughs.

It was a nice ride home.


	35. Susies Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a man and his darling angel daughter. He’s had a rough patch but he’s really stepped up to make sure his kid has the best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop stared this one like last year and didn’t but finish until today, figured I try something different and focus on some characters that probably won’t be important until much later. If at all.  
Guess you could call this world building?   
Anyway enjoy ^_^
> 
> (Also obligatory none of the characters views reflect my own. Please don’t take this fanfic about ghost furry robots to seriously)

“I’m pregnant, and it’s yours”

Stanley felt like this wasn’t real, now to say he was an irresponsible teen was an understatement, he barely just turned 20 and now he was sitting across from his on again off again girlfriend being told he got her pregnant. His mouth went dry and he just looked down at his cup of coffee.

“I just thought you should know. Since it’s yours and all, you always were someone who preached about taking responsibility for your actions. So I want to talk to you about what we should do with it.” She was being surprisingly calm about this, but Stanley could tell from her puffy eyes that she had been upset about this beforehand.

It was a characteristic of hers to have a brave face and present herself well. Finally, he looked up and opened his mouth.

“Are you going to keep it?” He asked, his mind already racing, did he have to marry her now? Would they raise the kid together? But that all depends on if they even decide to keep the kid in the first place. His younger brother always talked about how he wanted to be a father when he was older, but Stanley never thought he’d be one.

“I’m not sure, my living situation is... well you’ve been to my place. It’s nowhere safe to raise a kid. Unless you want to keep it I think it’d be better if I didn’t have the baby at all” she stated this as if it was a fact, but her voice choked towards the end. Stanley recalled how she would complain about her extremist aunt preaching about pro life. And how she found it all annoying, ‘it’s irresponsible to have a kid if it’s life is just going to be filled with suffering. It’s more merciful to prevent them from being born than to slowly kill them in life’ she would say. Stanley always admired how brutally honest she was.

“There’s room at my place, I’ll have to talk to my parents but I think I can convince them.” He has to get a better job then. He was working part time while he got himself through college, he hardly had time for a second job.

“So you want to keep it?” She asked. Stanley slowly nodded. 

“It’s my kid too.”

So they talked over the details, Stanley would help take care of her during the whole pregnancy, but afterwards she wanted nothing to do with the kid. Stanley had offered that if she ever wanted to visit she could, but knowing how she was she probably wouldn’t.

Guess he was glad he didn’t have to make her his wife.

————————

She was so small.

Holding the baby in his arms, she was tiny against his chest. Her cheeks were red after crying, but she rested easy against him.

He almost felt like tearing up himself, is this what his dad felt like with him? He snapped himself out of his trance when the other woman shifted in the bed.

“You sure you don’t want to name her?” He asked one more time. She sighed and shook her head.

“No, don’t want to get attached. Besides your names were better” she gave a tired smile, they had spent more time the past 9 months then they probably had while dating, Stanley was working hard to get himself a better job and get himself Through college, when he broke the news to his parents they understandably were a bit shocked, but thankfully they agreed to help raise the kid and help out while he was still in college. They had a plan, he’d still live with them while going Through college, and help with raising the baby, but he’d eventually have to move out on his own and he decided to start saving for an apartment he’d see how it’d go. He drew his attention back to the baby in his arms, she had opened her eyes and sparkling blue orbs looked up at him. He smiled, and was definitely tearing up from joy. 

“Hey there Susie. It’s nice to meet ya”

———————

“You’ve got to support her head- yes just like that.” Stanley’s mother gently yet sternly instructed as Stanley shifted his hold on the baby to feed her. He definitely underestimated the steep learning curve that came with raising a child, but he was grateful his parents were here to help. As he fed the hungry baby from the bottle he chuckled, “how’d you manage to do this when I was a baby? Hell you did it twice with Alex'' his mother laughed and smiled. “Trial and error, but hey I think I did pretty well.” He heard his father snort, his mother glared over at him then rolled her eyes. “You learn more as you go. Though I’m more proud of you taking responsibility for this” she admits. Stanley glanced to the side. “It just, felt like the right thing to do you know?” His mother pat his back. Little Susie had finished eating and burped. Then giggled like it was funny, Stanley smiled down at her, bouncing her in his arms. “What’s so funny? What’s got you giggling baby girl?” He playfully asked as she continued to giggle.

————————

It was the middle of the night and Susie was crying. For the third time tonight Stanley pulled his exhausted form out of bed and trudged into the baby’s bedroom. He carefully scooped Susie into his arms and bounced her on his shoulder. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Daddy’s here” he whispered, trying to comfort her crying. At this point Stanley wondered if it’d be worth it to move a blow up mattress into the room. After what felt like hours Susie finally calmed down and slipped back into sleep. Stanley stood there and held her for a few more moments, then slowly placed her back into the crib and tucked her in. He whispered goodnight and slowly crept back out of the room. Every day he was only respecting his parents more for doing this for him and his brother. 

————————

“Daddy can you read me a bedtime story?” Susie asked while holding up a picture book, Stanley put down his tools from his working project. “Sure thing sweet pea.” Stanley smiled and stood up, Susie grinned and ran off to her room to crawl into bed. Stanley followed after, Susie was tucked in and was holding out one of her favorite stories. Her dad sat beside her as Susie tucked herself under his arm so she could see the pages.

“The adventures of captain underpants.” Stanley started to read, he continued on until the book was finished, and Susie was soon asleep. Stanley smiles and ruffles her hair. “Goodnight susie que”

———————

“Daddy look! A puppy!” Susie suddenly called while Stanley was walking her home from school, she ran off the sidewalk and into a ditch, Stanley jumped and called. “Wait! Susie don’t just run off- hold on” and chases after her. He found her in a ditch holding a muddy puppet with golden fur. Susie was petting the shaking thing carefully. “Can we keep it??” She asked, looking up at him with big eyes. Stanley blinked in surprise. “Susie we cant- we don’t know where it came from” susie looked down disappointed, and god he didn’t want to see his little girl cry! So Stanley sighed and said. “We can take it home, and put up found dog posters... if nobody comes to claim him then.. than we can keep him” Stanley didn’t remember seeing any rules against pets in the apartment. And Susie has been doing well In school. She looked up at him and beamed. “Really? Thank you thank you thank you! I’ll take really good care of him! I’ll feed him and take him on walks and-“ Stanley chuckled.

“Slow down there Susie Que, let's make sure nobody’s lost their dog before you get too attached.” Susie nodded and together they walked home. Susie holding the puppy and humming. “I’m naming him Cookie!”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Because cookies are my favorite!” Susie answered with an innocent smile. Stanley smiles back. “Well I think Cookie is a good name.” 

Stanley wasn’t too surprised when nobody claimed the dog after a few weeks, guess they had a puppy now.

———————

“Cassidy invited me to her birthday party! Can I go? Please please please???” Susie was begging, Stanley was reading over the invite Susie was given at school, she knew Cassidy and her parents fairly well, they weren’t friends but since their kids were friends they got along. Stanley had heard of Freddy Fazbears Pizza before, but he never had the chance to go himself. He heard about it, it’s a nice enough kids pizza place with games and animatronic shows. And who was he to deny his little angel something like this? He smiles. “Of course we can go. I’ll tell her mom to expect us.” Susie cheered as Stanley sat up to rsvp. 

The party was next weekend, he’d have to go out with susie and get a present, shouldn’t be too hard, he trusted his daughters judgement on what to get her friend.

Freddy Fazbear's pizza here they come.

——————

The place was bustling with activity. Maybe children and parents were around playing arcade games or eating pizza. (Stanley didn’t think the food was that good but it made susie happy) the party wasn’t too big, only about 10 kids were here, some had brought siblings so there were about 15 young kids running around... and that wasn’t including their parents and other people who were around. A little girl with dark hair tied into low buns was wearing the party hat that labeled her the birthday girl, Stanley knew she had to be Cassidy. He saw four other kids near her, there was a boy with brown hair, another kid with dark hair in a bowl cut, a spunky redhead kid dressed as a pirate, and his darling susie dressed up in her favorite dress. She had insisted on looking her best for Cassidy’s birthday. Stanley was sitting at the nearby grownups table, he had a soda he sipped while holding onto the tickets susie won for her. He was chatting with the other parents. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in a bunny costume appear out of a room, he assumed it was one of the workers and didn’t think much of it.

Some time passed, he would check on susie, when he couldn’t see her he would get nervous, but assumed she was with Cassidy or her group of friends. Susie was a smart girl, and she always would come back soon, she could take care of herself for a little bit...

Right?

Stanley started to fidget when after a while he still didn’t see her.

And now other parents were getting nervous when they couldn’t find Cassidy either.

...or a few other kids.

No, he couldn’t have lost her? She was right there! 

It felt like a lot happened all at once, he heard one of the parents cry out, some more started to panic. Some employees were now searching for the missing kids. Stanley was up and searching as well.

He couldn’t lose her.

Not his Susie.

Not his little angel.

Then he was being escorted away by some police officer. 

He was being told reassurances but he still felt panicked.

Where was she???

“Susie!?” He tried to run back inside. She had to be there, she had to!

He was pulled back by an officer. He looked to understand the man’s distress but still had to do his job.

“We’ll find her,” he said confidently.

... they never did.

Stanley heard they found blood stains,

Apparently they arrested a suspect.

But they never found the kids.

Stanley was sent home feeling numb and empty.

He must have cried, his face was wet.

He had spoken with his parents, they were just as upset when they heard the news, they promised to search for her. Stanley didn’t want to give up but...

Somewhere in his gut he knew she was gone.

He sat alone in the house, on an empty couch.

Cookie had trotted up to him and whined. He didn’t know why Susie wasn’t here.

Stanley looked over to the dog, and he felt a new wave of sadness wash over him.

He lost susie.

He took his eyes off of her a minute and she was gone.

He never should have left her alone,

He should have looked for her soon her,

This was his fault, 

He shoved his face into his hands and sobbed.

If he had been a better parent, Susie would still be here.

It was his fault.

He lost his little angel.

And now he’d never see her again.

He sobbed loudly into the night as the news played in the background of the missing children’s incident.

They talked of search parties and for finding the kids alive somewhere.

But they never did...


	36. Go Fetch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s been having a no good terrible very bad day, but it seems like his luck is turning... maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I hadn’t posted this sooner, though maybe that’s because it was written after fetch came out and I was trying to prevent spoilers and it’s a little rough. So uh... if you haven’t read fetch and lonely freddy spoilers ahead?   
Also this is am au rewrite of those stories. Hopefully one day I’ll write out the full thing

It was raining in the back alleyways. It was cold, he curled up into himself to try and stay warm.

But who was he kidding?

This teddy bear's body is already cold.

Alec shivered and tried to keep under some of the stacked boxes to keep dry... guess that’s one advantage of being short.

...

How’d he even end up like this? One moment he’s throwing a tantrum after ruining his sister’s birthday, next some creepy bear steals his body and... and makes his sister happier.

Maybe he deserves this?

Maybe this was his punishment for being a horrible child,

A horrible brother.

Alec wishes he could apologize, his sister just wanted to get along and he had to go and ruin it because he... he was jealous.

Admitting it to himself only made him feel worse.

He was jealous and now he’s stuck in some stupid mechanical teddy bear. 

He pulled his legs closer to his chest, and sniffed. He felt something cold trail down his cheeks.

Great

Even this body can cry.

So now he’s silently crying in a dark smelly alleyway covered in trash and kid vomit.

What is he going to do now?

Almost as if the universe wanted to answer him he heard the sniffing of some kind of animal.

Oh great now there’s raccoons. Can this day get any worse?

As the creature got closer Alec quickly ruled out that this was a raccoon. It was too big and bulky. Wait, that’s a dog! That silhouette is definitely of a dog.... but then Alec remembered he looks a lot like a chew toy and tries to hide even deeper in the trash. Unfortunately for him he knocks something over.

Shit.

The dog is looking at him. It slowly approaches and appears in the dim light of his green eyes (why tf does this bears eyes glow why is this body so weird???)

As the dog approached Alec noticed something odd, he looked a little too strange to be a regular dog, it’s legs looked mechanical, and it had shutters over its eyes... wait. Hold on, that's a robot! Alec stared back in fear of the robotic dog. It’s yellow eyes trained on the bear. Alec wanted to scream for help or tell it to bug off, but he hadn’t yet gotten control of his voice yet. Best he could do right now is a few noises, so he just made some quiet distressed squeaks... this day sucks. The dog tilted his head, then wagged its tail as it stuck it’s head closer to the teddy bear and sniffed it. Alec could see a shiny dog tag on its collar and read “Fetch '' okay, so this dog is named Fetch. Great. Now he knows the name of the dog about to rip him apart. Instead the dog stuck out his tongue and licked Alec on the face. Ew, EW EW! Doesn’t that dog know where he’s been? He’s probably disgusting, Alec pulled a paw up to wipe away the sliver, (why does a robotic dog have slobber?? Who built this thing??) the small bear looked up at the dog. Maybe it was the stress and fear of today but... it almost looked friendly. Alec tried to say ‘uh, good boy’ but all he could manage was a g sound. The dog suddenly stuck his muzzle close to Alec again, and with one quick motion picked the bear up in his mouth. ‘Hey Hey Hey Wait! No put me down! Bad dog, bad dog!’ Alec screams internally, but only made fussy noises. The dog’s tail wagged as it started running back through the rain to some unknown destination.

Alec resigned himself to this doggy carrying fate. He just hoped it would be better than the garbage bin.

Greg was laying in bed working on a paper when his phone buzzed. It was probably Fetch. Sometimes the dog would go out and bring home some random objects he found, thankfully nothing was stolen or bloody, but Greg still had the brief fear the dog would somehow break through the reprogramming and brig home a corpse. Greg shook the thoughts away and looked at the new message.

**‘Found Item. Retrieving’**

Greg blinked In confusion. He texted back.

_ ‘What does that mean? What did you find?’ _

**‘Ull C. :3’**

Greg sighed, he thought he told the dog not to use that annoying shorthand again? Greg shook his head, he was on a trip with a friend and was trying not to stress out too much. It wasn’t often he left his beach side home. He’d find out what his dog found soon enough.

Eventually fetch patted through the doggy door and shook the water out of his fur. The teddy bear still carefully held in his mouth. Alec looked around, this was a house? Oh no did the dog bring him home as a chew toy? God please don’t. The dog trotted into a room with the door open a sliver, inside there was a teenage boy laying on the bed, looking at his phone, he had ginger blonde hair that was long and spiked, and dusty hazel eyes. His freckles face looked over at Fetch in surprise.

“What the- What did you find this time?” He sighed in exasperation. Alec wondered if this robot dog bringing stuff home was usual for this guy. His phone buzzed and Greg looked over.

**‘Human stuck. Hlp plz!’**

The message read. Greg looked from his phone, to Fetch and the freddy doll, then back to his phone.

“What the hell??? That’s a bear not a human.” Greg knelt down to look at the bear better.

‘The dog knows I’m in this?’ Alec wondered, he wanted to hope maybe he could get help, he could get this guy to help him get his body back! But his voice failed to communicate the words, he only got out a few eager syllables, and a disappointed sigh at his failure to communicate. Greg shook his head. “Okay, look, we’ll figure this out later. Put the bear down I’m going to get a washcloth... on second thought, this guy reaks. Put him in the bathroom I’m getting the soap” Greg stood up and walked out of the room, Fetch happily trotted towards the bathroom and set the bear down. Alec spun around and looked up towards the dog. He knew he was human. How did he know? He tried to look into the dog's eyes and let him know how grateful he was, but he doubted the dog got the message.

Moments later the teen was back, he set his phone on the sink and picked the bear up, setting him next to the sink, turning on the water he ran a washcloth under it and stared wiping off the bears face.

“Okay Fetch, start talking” Greg said. Fetch barked and sat next to him. “Where’d you find this bear?”

**‘Garbage alleyway’** the dog messages back.

‘The dog talks though the phone??’ Alec thought as the other boy continued to wipe him clean... Alec has to admit it felt a little nice, especially compared to the screaming toddlers that pulled on his limbs like a toy... though he guessed he is a toy now... and he feels bad again.

“That explains the smell.” Greg mumbles, then moved onto the next question. “How are you so sure this thing is human?” Alex tried not to wince at that statement. He couldn’t talk right, how could he explain himself?

‘Smells human! That’s a human person!’ Fetch replied. Greg briefly looked at the dog, he was about to question how the robot had a sense of smell, but then remembered that this is fetch, he’s already weird. 

“Okay so he smells human. How do we get him back to... well, looking human?”

**‘Idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯’ **

“Oh well you’re just a great help”

**‘Thx ^_^’**

Greg sighed, Fetch still didn’t get sarcasm. By now the bear was cleaned up well enough, it didn’t have any dirty stains or smell like trash anymore, so Greg called it a day with a nod. Then he bends over to get eye level with the bear. “Okay, So Fetch seems convinced you’re a person, and I’m willing to take his word for it.” He sighs, and says. “We’ll figure out how to help you okay? Till then you can stay with me.” Alec looked up in surprise. The boy in front of him has a small smile. “My name’s Greg, the dog is Fetch. We’ll figure something out, okay?” Alec nodded, for the first time that day he actually Felt hopeful for something, someone was going to help him.

He had to say something.

Trying to focus on his words, he stumbled out.

“Th-th” ‘come on, why is this so hard??’ Alec yelled internally. Fetch suddenly leaned his head over the counter and bopped his snoot on the bears chest.

‘Wait, the speaker? Can I use that?’ He took in a breath, then tried to focus his words though the speaker... oddly enough, it seemed to work.

“Th- Thank.” He paused to focus. Then finally said. “Thank you” he almost jumped. It was his voice. Maybe a bit staticky from the speaker, but it was his.

Alec almost wanted to cry again, at least that bear didn’t take his voice.

Greg blinked, my expecting an actual reply. But he nodded. “You’re welcome”

That night was a bit better. Alec still had trouble with full sentences but he was able to tell Greg his name. It felt great, to actually be heard and understood for once since he got shoved in this robotic body. Greg said he was going to call someone in the morning, though Now was the problem of where Alec would sleep...

Well it wasn’t a problem for long because Fetch scooped the bear up and trotted over to a bundle of blankets that was acting as the dogs bed, and he flopped down with the bear at his side. Oh great, he’s small enough to use the dog as a bed. Alec wanted to scream again, but he didn’t complain, the dog was soft and warm oddly enough... Alec is deciding to not ask why the robot dog is warm and just try and sleep.

The bear was still awake even after Greg and fetch had fallen asleep.

He was thinking.

The fake Alec was probably in his bed right now, and in the morning he’d eat breakfast with his family and he the perfect son they’ve always wanted, and the perfect big brother to his sister.

And here he was sleeping on a robot dog. He wanted to cry again, but forced himself to breathe. He couldn’t keep crying over this. He had to get his body back, and stop that body snatching bear and afterwards...

Afterwards he wanted to apologize to his sister. He wanted to be a better sibling for her.

With his resolve set he turned his head further into Fetch’s fur. It was soft, and more comfortable than it looked... Maybe it was because he was small. But he didn’t think about it.

He just drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
